A New Begining
by Demon-world Violet Moon
Summary: Summary: A new student comes to Konoha High, Shizuko Amori. She meets new friend, a few enemies and possible love? Little do all her friends know she is there on an important task! What is this task? Can this smart, shy, confidence issue girl really found the one and can he change her mind? *Note: I own Shizuko Amori, Sayuri Amori, Koneko Amori, Ito and Cho*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Transferred**

Shizuko Amori, a 17 year old quite, shy girl who lives with her step-mother, Sayuri Amori and Aunt, Koneko Amori, in an over sized house for three people. It had two floors with 5 bedrooms (all on the second floor), a large kitchen, dining room and 2 sitting rooms (one at the front of the house and one at the back) along with 2 garages and a huge garden with a river at the bottom of it. Since Sayuri was the Principle at the local High School (Kiri High) she could afford the house. Koneko works for Sayuri at the school as her assistant and would sometimes teach too. Both Shizuko and Koneko didn't like the house and wanted a smaller one but Shizuko wasn't old enough to move out on her own and Koneko was never paid enough to afford a place for both her and Shizuko. Only enough to pay for the rent at Sayuri's house, which was a ridiculous amount.

Her Aunt and step-mother were the same age, 35, but dress and act totally different. Sayuri was about 5ft 3, where Koneko was about 5ft 5. Sayuri had long black hair which was always tied up in a high ponytail. She wore glasses but didn't need them and wore no make-up. She never did, not even for a night out. And all she wears is office wear, even on her days off.

Koneko had choppy blonde shoulder length hair. Koneko needed glasses unlike Sayuri and Koneko was in with the 21st century fashion. And she wore make-up but only eyeliner and mascara to highlight her deep blue eyes. Sometimes people would think that Koneko and Shizuko were sisters when they went out.

_**Shizuko POV**_

It was a Thursday evening and Shizuko was in the Garden. The setting sun was shining though the tree and leaves, birds singing and the sound of the water flowing down the river at the bottom of the garden, with a slight breeze in the air swaying the leaves and flowers. This atmosphere was great for doing photography work. Shizuko would love to be Photographer as a job but my step–mother, Sayuri, would never approve. Sayuri is more of 'you need to do well in life so study, study, study'. Her step-mother was that harsh about photography that when Shizuko asked for a camera for her 17th birthday, she wouldn't even look at Shizuko. Instead Shizuko's Aunt, Koneko, bought her one. Sayuri wasn't happy about the whole thing. Koneko would do a lot for Shizuko behind Sayuri's back, which is why Koneko and Shizuko have a good friendship.

This year in the Land of Water the summer hadn't been so good. A lot of rainfall and dreadful storms. Today was the best day throughout the whole summer. It was the last day of the summer so Shizuko wanted to spend it outside but then turned sour and started to rain again. Shizuko was out when it started to rain. She took the opportunity to go outside in the sun to take pictures. She didn't take her umbrella as normal so she got wet. Sayuri wouldn't be impressed. Shizuko doesn't really like her step-mother, for more reasons than one. When the rain started to get heavy Shizuko decided to turn back and go inside. Once inside she just stood in the back sitting room looking out the huge window and stared out into the garden watching the rain run down the window.

"Shizuko, Sayuri wishes to speak to you" Koneko said walking into the sitting room. Shizuko just day dreamed out the window still watching the rain. It was like watching Niagara Falls. Small water droplets would fall off her clothes and hair because of the rain.

"… Ok Koneko" Shizuko said slightly hesitating still looking outside. Koneko is her father's sister. 10 years ago Sayuri married her father (Shizuko was 5) but 2 years after the marriage her father died in a car accident. Since then she has lived with her step-mother.

Shizuko quickly skipped up the stairs towards her Sayuri's office. '_Knock, knock'_

"Enter" Sayuri said with irritation in her voice. Shizuko didn't want to go in because she was worried of the tone in her voice, and the fact that she was soaking wet from being out in the rain.

Shizuko stood there for a minute. With her clothes dripping wet and had her Camera bag in her hand she opened the door slowly.

"Y-you wanted to s-see me?" stuttering as Shizuko's head peered around the side of the door.

"Yes." Sayuri said looking down at her desk doing paper work with the same irritation in her voice. Sayuri lifted her head up and paused, looking at Shizuko as she closed the door "Why are you wet?"

"Erm … I-I went outside a-and forget my umbrella." Shizuko said lowering her head.

"AGAIN!" Sayuri shouted slamming her hands on the desk as she stood up, making Shizuko jolt. "You're going to catch a cold. Pull your act together!"

"Y-yes … sorry" Shizuko muttered. Shizuko lowered her head. Sayuri walked over to her, pulled Shizuko's chin up to face her.

"Right, well anyway, it's time" Sayuri said with a smirk taking her hand away from Shizuko's chin. Shizuko looked back down.

_**A week later**_

It was the start of a new school year. Shizuko was starting at Konoha High as a senior. Konoha High was located in the land of fire. This was Shizuko's final year of High School before going off to University. Shizuko was uneasy about starting a new school in a completely new country since she missed the first 2 year of high school at Konoha. She felt alone.

"I'll pick you up at 3:30" Koneko said looking at Shizuko in the car.

"Yeah, ok" Shizuko said with a fake smile trying to make a good impression. Shizuko looked out the car window at the school. Un-clipped her seat belt and got out of the car.

'_Please come back, I don't want to do this' _Shizuko waved as her aunt drive off.

She walked through the Konoha High gates and her first impression of the school was _'Its better then my school and a lot bigger.'_ Their uniforms were better than the students back at Kiri High (Land of Water School). Kiri High students wore a white shirt and tie and if you were a girl, a black shirt and for a boy black trousers.

Konoha High girl's uniform was a white short sleeved blouse. Instead of a tie it was a ribbon. A long green waist jacket with a brown skirt. And also long black socks. The boy's uniform was a white short sleeved shirt and tie with a green waistcoat. And black trousers. Even though Shizuko wore a skirt back her school, she didn't like to show off her legs. While looking at the uniform she noticed that the ties and ribbons were different colours having either a blue, yellow or red tie/ribbon.

Shizuko could feel the embarrassment as everyone was staring. She was the odd one out as she didn't have a uniform yet. She hated being stared at and also being the new girl.

Up ahead was the school. There was one main building and two others to the right and left of the main building. Shizuko got a little apprehensive, gripping her bag tightly and tripped up the steps a few time. Once at the top of the stairs she stood at the main doors of the school, tried to open them but the doors suddenly opened, pushing Shizuko to the floor.

"Ow" Shizuko said falling back.

"Hey! Watch where you going …" a female voice said. She paused as she looked Shizuko up and down "newbie!"

Shizuko just looked at her as she ran passed.

'_I hope everyone's not like that. Maybe this is a bad idea" _Shizuko thought to herself grabbing her bag.

Then a shadow appeared over her. "Hey are you ok? Sorry about that. She only thinks of herself" a male voice said from above her holding his hand out.

Shizuko looked up and there, a handsome young male. His hair, chestnut brown with lighter brown highlights through it. It was a scene, emo hair style and slightly spiky like a hedgehog. Although, he had these red triangular shapes on each cheek on his face. But she couldn't stop staring. If only there were guys like him back home in the Land of Water. While grabbing his hand Shizuko nodded yes to answer his question, still with a faceless expression. He helped Shizuko up then picking up her bag.

"Sorry my names Kiba Inuzuka" handing out her bag.

"Erm … I-I'm … I-I'm S-Shizuko A-Amori" she stuttered slowly grabbing her bag from Kiba.

He giggles "Ha, you're as bad as one of my friend. She stutters too." Kiba stated smiling. Shizuko's mouth twitched a sideward smile.

"Erm … t-thank you, I-I err have to g-go" Shizuko stuttered trying to get passed.

"Hey wait. You look lost" Kiba said putting his hand on Shizuko's arm.

"Am I that obvious" Shizuko said, with a slight giggle. "Do you know where the office is?" she added.

"Yeah, sure spend most of my time there, ha" Kiba said with a huge smile on his face. "Ha I'm only joking, c'mon I'll take you to the office" he added walking in front of Shizuko.

Shizuko followed Kiba through the doors and straight to the stairs that led to the first floor. Shizuko was still looking around as everyone just stared. It felt like they were walking for ages to get to the office. The main building had three floors, ground, first and second. The office was on the first. There's also a rooftop but only seniors can go up there.

"Well here we are" Kiba said with a huge smile on his face. "I hope I get to see you around" Kiba said still smiling.

"Thank you for showing me where to go" Shizuko smiled, slightly blushing because of Kiba's smile,

"Hey you didn't stutter" Kiba and Shizuko both laughed.

'_Rinnng, rinnng'_

"Well I better be getting to class, bye" Kiba said waving goodbye. Shizuko watched Kiba walked around the corner before going into the office.

"Maybe I will like it here, hmm should have asked him what the coloured ties and ribbon means" Shizuko said walking into the waiting area of the head teacher's office.

_**Inuzuka POV**_

It was the start of a new school year and Kiba had overslept again. Not good since he was now senior at Konoha High. This was his final year of High School before going off to University. As normal Kiba's mother, Tsume would have to get him up.

"KIBA! GET UP!" Tsume shouted opening his bedroom door.

"Yeah … ok mum" Kiba called back, still half asleep.

When Kiba finally started to move, he stumbled towards his bathroom. He was lucky to have his own bathroom. Kiba walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror, startling himself with horror when he saw himself in the reflection. He had bags under his eyes from staying up to late playing on his video game. On the left side, his hair was flat from him sleeping on it; whereas the other side was a mountain of waving/spiky mess. He opened the cabinet-mirror, grabbing his face wash. While washing his face Kiba started to fall asleep again, then hit his head on the mirror. After drying his face he brushed his teeth, carefully examining them once he finished. Putting everything away he grabbed his hair brush to try and brush out his matted hair. Hair is everything to Kiba; he would spend hours on his hair if he needs to. Opening his cabinet-mirror again, he grabbed a pot of wax. Once Kiba had finished styling his hair he started to check himself out in the mirror for a minute then relied the time. Running into his room he quickly started to get dressed.

"AHH! NO, WHERE ARE THEY?" Kiba shouted throwing clothes from this wardrobe around the room and onto his dog, Akamaru, who was sitting on his bed.

Kiba ran down stairs with only his black trousers on, looking for his shirt and tie.

"Kiba!" his mother shout while holding up his shirt and red tie from the kitchen. "I was just coming up to give you them. I was ironing them" she said.

Kiba took them with embarrassment, quickly putting them on while going back upstairs to get his bag and waistcoat. He came down when into the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast and putting it in his mouth. He then ran to the front door to put his red converses on.

"Bye mum, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted taking the slice of toast out from his mouth, before running out the door.

"Kiba! Kiba!" Tsume shouted out the door. "Ha, that kid" she muttered to herself smiling.

_**Kiba POV**_

It takes Kiba about 20 minutes to get to school, if he ran! While running to school eating his toast, loads of students from the school would be greeting him. Once he was at the school gate he stood there to catch his breath. He then started to walk towards the school still greeting other students. Skipping up the steps two at a time, he went inside and straight to the second floor putting his note books in his locker. He then went to the office on the first floor to collect his timetable.

"Morning Kiba" a young woman with short night sky hair said.

"Hey Shizune" Kiba said walking in.

"Here you go" Shizune said passing Kiba his timetable.

"Thanks, I'll see you around" Kiba said turning around to leave.

While walking out of the office he turned right while looked down at his timetable to see where he had to go first. But in the corner of his eye Kiba could see a small black sports car stopping outside the school. Then a girl with dark red hair got out of it. Confused to see why the girl wasn't wearing the uniform, he walked down towards the ground floor. Just as he got to the last step a girl jumped on him.

"Hey Kiba" the girl energetically said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Ito" Kiba said with less excitement, nudging the girl off his back. Ito was one of the popular girls. Everyone knew her and most girls wanted to be her (only the new student's like the freshman). She was shorter than Kiba, who was about 6ft, and had long dark brown hair.

"How was your summer? My summer …" Ito started babbling.

Kiba just nodded not really listening to what she was saying, as normal. Ito was obsessed with Kiba and has been trying to get with him since they started as freshmen at Konoha High. But Kiba has never really felt the same way back.

"Kiba oh I have something to show you" Ito said with a smile on her face pulling Kiba's arm. While he was following Ito outside, he saw her push someone over.

"Hey! Watch where you going …" paused as she looks her up and down "newbie!"

Kiba just looked at Ito. He walked over and helped the girl up.

"Hey are you ok? Sorry about that. She only thinks of herself" Kiba said to the girl sitting on the floor.

'_Wow! I've never seen her before. And her hair is so cool, wonder if it's natural? It just a nice red colour too. She must be the first person I've seen with shoulder length, choppy hair. Her eyes are a deep ocean blue. Wow…'_ Kiba was thinking. '_Wow! Even her style of fashion is amazing, Cargo skinny jeans with black DM boots and top. Who are you?'_

Kiba helped her up and showed her the way to the office. As soon as Kiba and Shizuko got there the bell went for classes to start. He said his goodbye and walked towards the stairs to the second floor.

'_I hope she's in my classes' _Kiba was thinking as he run up the stairs to his class.

_**Shizuko POV**_

Shizuko raised one arm up to her chin as a wave but not until he was almost around the corner. She walked through the door way towards the main deck. The same women from before was standing there wearing a navy skirt and jacket but was facing in the other direction putting some files away by the looks of things.

'_CRASH!' _

She slammed the filing cabinet but with such force it made the windows in the office move!

She turned around and jumped a little putting her hand to her chest. "Oh … my you gave me a shock. I didn't hear you come in" Shizune said.

"Oh I'm s-sorry" Shizuko apologetically said.

"Oh no don't worry" waving her hands in front of her, smiling. "How can I help you?" Shizune said still smiling.

"Oh … erm … I-I'm here to see Ts…" Shizuko started to say.

_**Flash back**_

"_When you get there don't say Tsunade's name, or your cover will be blown. No one other than her friends knows her first name." Sayuri stated._

"_Y-yes … step-mother" Shizuko stuttered._

"_And would you stop calling me step-mother. It's mum" Sayuri stated, with an annoying tone. Shizuko didn't say anything._

_**Flash Back over**_

The woman just stared at Shizuko in confusion.

"Erm … t-the head t-teacher" Shizuko suddenly blurted out.

"Ok … what time was your appointment?" Shizune asked looking down at the diary book.

Shizuko opened her bag and rustled around to find the piece of paper with her time on it.

"Erm …" Shizuko said while pulling out the piece of paper. "… 8:30am" She added.

The women looked down at the desk and ran her finger down an appointment book to find Shizuko's name.

"Ah … here we go. Shizuko Amori yes?"

Shizuko nodded, still with a faceless expression.

"If you take a seat and I will tell her you're here" Shizune stated as she pointed to the seats on the left, still with a smile. "Oh and I'm Assistance head teacher Nemoto but all the students call me Shizune" she added smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you Shizune" Shizuko said bowing. Shizuko walked over to the chairs and sat until her name was called.

_**10 minutes later**_

Shizuko was the only one waiting. For the past 10 minutes she's been watching Shizune open and closing the filing cabinet.

"Hey, Shizune! Iruka needs some more books!" a blonde boy yelled as he walked in.

"Ok Naruto … I won't be a minute." Shizune stated.

'_Wow they do call her Shizune'_ Shizuko was thinking watching this blonde hedgehog walk in.

Shizune soon walked out from her desk and into a small cupboard. Shizuko looked up to see this blonde hedgehog looking at her, with his arms behind his head.

"_Is this school filled with hot guys? First Kiba now him."_ Shizuko thought looking away.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto yelled from the desk, smiling.

"Erm … hello I-I'm Shizuko A-Amori" Shizuko nervously said slowly lifting her head towards Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, wh…" Naruto started as Shizune cut him off.

"Here you go Naruto. This should be enough" Shizune stated giving Naruto the books.

Naruto grabbed the books and waved goodbye.

"Oh Shizuko, she will see you now" Shizune stated smiling.

Shizuko got up and walked through the door to see a blonde woman with two ponytails by the side of her, sitting at a desk reading some papers.

"_Oh my, wow! Her breasts are huge!" _Shizuko stated in her mind as she walked over towards the woman.

"You must be Shizuko Amori" The blonde woman said still reading the papers.

"Y-yes" Shizuko replied nervously.

"Well I'm Tsunade, the head teacher of this place" she stated with unenthusiasm in her tone still look at the papers.

'_What happened to only her friends knowing her by her first name' _Shizuko thought to herself sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"So it says here that you're from Yuga High from Hot Springs Country. So what made you come to Konoha High?" Tsunade asked looking at the papers in Shizuko's file.

"Well um… me a-and my aunt came here o-once and we both l-liked it here so w-we moved." Shizuko stuttered with nerves.

"Ok well your uniform should be at your house by today. I hope you enjoy it here" Tsunade stated with a smile on her, finally looking away from the papers. "Heres you're timetable with all the room numbers on it. For today you will only need to go to this one which is on the second floor" Tsunade pointed on the sheet.

Shizuko nodded standing up from the chair grabbing her timetable.

"Erm can I ask what's the coloured ties and ribbons about?" Shizuko asked.

"Different year groups. At the moment the freshmen as blue, juniors are yellow and seniors are red, so your ribbon should be red" Tsunade said looking down at her paper work again.

"Oh … thank you" Shizuko said bowing. She then walked out of the room.

"Bye" Shizuko said to Shizune who bowed at her when she felt. She stood just outside the waiting area looking at the sheet to see the room number.

"Room 207" Shizuko muttered under the breath.

_**School POV**_

She walked towards where she saw Kiba go and then walked up the stairs to the second floor. When she got there to the second floor there was a long hallway of class rooms. She looked on the doors until she found room 207. When Shizuko found the room she looked through the window.

"What the hell am I doing?" Shizuko asked herself. She looked though the window again to see who was in the room. The class was just chatting and the teacher was at his desk. She knocked until she saw the teacher give a signal to come in. She slid the door open and walked in and gave him a piece of paper Tsunade gave her.

"Ah you're our new student; I'm Iruka, your tutor." The tall brown haired man said with a scare across his nose. "Class … listen up" *_silence*_ "We have new student today, introduce yourself." Iruka said smiling. Shizuko looked at Iruka and then the class with a blank expression.

"H-hello, I'm Shizuko A-Amori" Shizuko said looking up to see Kiba here, smiling at her. She turned red a little on her cheeks.

"Theres a spare seat next to Ino. Ino raise your hand" Iruka stated and pointed in her direction.

Ino was sitting at the back on the right hand side of the class. Shizuko would be sitting by the window. She walked over to Ino trying not to trip up over her feet as she was so nervous, but luckily no one was staring they all just carried on talking again. Shizuko started to relax a little, since no one was looking at her.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka." She stated turning towards Shizuko. Ino had really long blonde hair but it was tied up in a ponytail. A long piece of her fringe was covering her right eye.

"HEY AGAIN" a familiar voice yelped.

"Naruto?" Shizuko questioned turning towards the front. Naruto was leaning on her desk with both hands, smiling.

"Wow you remembered my na…" Naruto started to say before being cut as someone hit him.

"Do you really have to scream at her?" a girl with short pink hair said. Shizuko giggled. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." She added pushing Naruto off the desk.

"Let me introduce you to everyone" Ino stated smiling.

"Right the girls, that's Hinata Hyuga, she a bit shy" Ino said and pointing left at a girl with long dark violet/black hair, pushing her fingers together.

"Tenten Yuuko, she's a bit of a tomboy" Ino pointed at a girl with light brown hair, tide up into a bun. Tenten was sitting in the middle row by a wall on the opposite side.

"And finally Temari Sabaku" pointing to a blonde girl with 4 spiky ponytail. Temari was on the back row behind Tenten.

'_They all look so pretty and nice'_ Shizuko stated in her mind.

"Now for the guys" Sakura said as Shizuko turned around.

"You already know Naruto" she said directly, who was sitting in front of Ino. Naruto turned around and had a huge grin on his face. "Next to Ino is Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said in a flirtatious way while staring at a guy with dark blue hair. He just sat there with his eye shut and his hands together up towards his face.

"Then we have Shikamaru Nara" Sakura pointed to the one who was a sleep. He had brown hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail. He sat at the front, in-front of Naruto.

"Next to Shikamaru is Sai Kiba" Sakura pointed. Sai had longish black hair.

'_Ki__ba? I've heard that name before'_ Shizuko stated looking at Sai.

"In front of you is Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin" Sakura stated pointing to the guy with a middle parting long brown hair, tide loosely at the end.

"and finally K…" Sakura said being cut off by Kiba.

"We've already met" Kiba stated walking over and smiling at Shizuko.

"You know, you're going to freak her out if you keep smiling at her" Temari joked.

"Shut up Temari!" Kiba said.

Everyone started laughing, including Shizuko.

"How did you meet?" Ino asked Kiba.

"Ito pushed her over by the main doors and didn't help her up. So I through I would help" Kiba stated smiling.

"Or was it because you thought she was cute" Sakura said nudging Kiba with her elbow.

Kiba stool up straight and started to turn red. They all started to laugh at Kiba's embarrassment.

_**End of Day**_

'_Rinnng, Rinng'_

"YESSS! HO…" Naruto started to say.

"QUITE NARUTO" Sakura shouted while hitting him over the head.

"A-are y-you ok N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto just moaned, while Hinata sat next to him worried.

"Come on Hinata. We have to go" Neji said walking out the class room door, with Hinata following behind.

There were a lot of people in this school. So much that it was hard to move around the corridors. Since Kiba and everyone had been here for a long time they know all the ins and outs of the school, so they didn't get court up in the crowd. Everyone was walking in front of Shizuko and Kiba. Once outside away from the whole school, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura walked left of the school gates and Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Naruto walked right of the gates.

"Hey Shizuko what way do you walk?" Kiba asked walking next to her.

"Erm I don't know. I've only lived here for a week so I don't really know my way around at the moment." Shizuko said with embarrassment in her voice.

Kiba chuckled "Hey that's ok. You don't have to feel embarrassed. I'm pretty sure all of us could show you around" he stated with a huge grin on his face.

Shizuko smiled and both Shizuko and Kiba started laughing. The rest of them turned around to see why Kiba and Shizuko were laughing. They all were confused.

'_Beep, beeep'_

"Oh … I … have to go now … that's my Aunt" Shizuko said. "… and thanks for today … I didn't expect this" Shizuko said standing at the gates.

Shizuko waved and slid into the black sports car and drove off.

"It's nice to see someone new around here" Temari said.

"Yeah" Kiba agreed looking at the black car drive down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gone To Great Lengths!**

There are 5 great schools, Konoha High (Fire Country), Suna High (Wind Country), Kumo High (Lightning Country), Iwa High (Earth Country) and Kiri High (Water Country). Each year they hold a competition. All 5 schools have been open for 15 years. But the competitions have only been going on for 10 years. Konoha High has won it 5 times, Suna High 3 time, and both Kumo and Iwa High once. Kiri high haven't won at all. This year the competition is being held at Konoha High, since they won it last year. The school that wins gets to pick 4 events randomly by picking it out of a bowl the School Government gives out, but all the schools will informed until they all come back from their spring holidays, at the end of March. No one knows what the events are apart from the School Government. And the only people that could do these competitions were senior since it was there last year for having fun before they go off to University.

Konoha High is two months into their first term (around the beginning of November). Surprisingly Shizuko has opened up more and doesn't stutter, well some times, if she has been picked to answer a question in class. Just recently Tsunade has decided to have a huge test at the end of November so you can pick who will represent the school for the competition that's falls sometime in June in the New Year. Normally she would pick them randomly but thought about doing something different. Also at the end of November Tsunade will pick 4 random events out of English, Japanese Language, Maths, Home Economics, Science and P.E. Each even can only have one person from each school attend; apart from P.E they have 3 and Home Economics have 2.

_**Sayuri POV**_

Sayuri just got back from a long day at work. She came straight in, went to the kitchen to get a drink then to her office to do more paper work, and has been doing this routine ever since Shizuko left to go to school in the Land of Fire. She now lives on her own in the huge house, as Koneko had moved out, for reason only Sayuri knows. Sayuri's daily routine has always been plain; she gets up, goes to work, come home and does more work in her office every day. Her office is an 8ft by 8ft square room with a desk and filing cabinets in it. Sayuri entered her office put her bag on a chair by the door, hung her coat on the back of the door and walked over to her desk and sat down and noticed that her answering machine was flashing.

"One message" Sayuri said clicking the play bottom.

'_Hello Step-mother … erm … you told me to call you if I see anything … well I've been here for two months now and … erm … there's this one guy named Kiba … he's really nice … really nice but he's good at P.E. I'm pretty sure that he will get into the completion next year … if P.E is picked … Ok bye'_

"Good … she's doing her job right" Sayuri said with a huge smile on her face. "Well even if she didn't she would never see this book again" Sayuri said opening a draw in her desk, picking out a black book. She smiled evilly at it while holding it up.

_**Next day**_

_**Kiba POV**_

It was a Wednesday morning and it was break at Konoha High, well for most of the students there. Since it was coming to winter the canteen was full. Kiba's class had two lessons; first lesson was Maths with Asuma, a tall man with black hair that looked windswept. There second lesson was with Yamato with was Japanese Language. Yamato was slightly short than Asuma and he had light brown hair. Most of the time it looked like bed hair.

They were all sat at the back of Yamato's class.

'_A-ACHOO!'_

"Ewww … that's so grouse Kiba" Tenten stated getting a tissue for Kiba.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something." Shizuko said feeling his head.

"What! … no, I never do. It was just a sneeze." Kiba debated back, turning red.

"Well you do look ruff" Sasuke said.

"Hey! I'm fine. Just a lot of late nights that's all." Kiba stated.

'_Rinng, rinnng'_

"Well we better get to class" Sakura said getting up.

"It wouldn't make a difference if were late" Neji stated while everyone nodded in agreement.

It was Home Economics and there teacher was Kakashi Hatake. He was always late, that's why the class always has loads of homework as they don't do it all in the lesson. When they got in the class room there was no teacher so they all took their seats and started to talk until Kakashi tuned up.

_**20 minutes later**_

The door slid opened and a tall, white haired man walks in. "Sorry I'm later, a black cat crossed my path and had to take the long way around" Kakashi stated.

"YEAH! Whatever! We've heard it all before Kakashi" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"Well can't help a guy for trying" Kakashi said smiling, not that you could see it as there was a book in the way. "I have some news for you all. Tsunade has decided to hold a huge test at the end of the month" he added walking over to his desk. The class ground.

Shizuko raised her hand "Why?"

"Hmm, well we've never done this before but there for the completion" Kakashi stated.

"What completion?" Shizuko asked.

"Anyone?" asked Kakashi.

"It's a competition were all the 5 great schools come together. It goes on every year in the summer time. Personally I think it's to see who the best school is" Sasuke said. Even though Shizuko knew this but made out she didn't.

"Oh" Shizuko said.

"Yes, well thank you Sasuke. You have 6 weeks to prepare for this, well let's call it an exam" the class ground again.

Shizuko raised her hand again "But I thought you said that the exam was at the end of the month"

"Yes your right but Home Economics exam is in the middle of December because of how much work and preparation is needed, and also Tsunade didn't think about this subject" Kakashi stated, eye smiling. "Don't worry next year all the exams will be taking place at the same time and will have preparation time before hand" he added.

"Since the Competition is in pairs, I'm going to pair you all up" Kakashi stated. "First we will have … Naruto and Temari … Sai and Ino, Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Hinata … Shikamaru and …"

"_Please say Sakura, please say Sakura, please say Sak…" _running though Kiba's thoughts.

"And … Shizuko and finally Kiba and Sakura" Kakashi said.

Kiba's head dropped onto the table making a noise. Being paired with Sakura is probable the best as she and Ino are top of the class when it comes to cooking.

"Right heres the sheet of what you need to do" Kakashi said placing the sheets on the front row for them to be passed towards the back.

"We're planning a wedding reception, and we have to make some testers, oh boy" Temari said "Well I'll do the rest but if you eat my cooking you will most likely die" she added putting the paper down on her desk. Everyone in the class laughed.

"Kakashi why do we have to do this? We all know that Sakura and Ino will be picked" Tenten stated.

"Yeah they probably will, but I would like to know where you all are at, otherwise I'll have Tsunade and your parents on my back … again" Kakashi stated. The class started to laugh again.

_**End of class, lunch**_

'_Rinng, rinnng'_

"Finally, I'm starving." Temari soon burst out leaning back in her chair.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted jumping with both arms in the air.

"You always are" Sasuke stated standing up.

"C'mon, we better get to the canteen before everyone else does" Sai stated.

"Hmm, indeed" Naruto said with his arms crossed, following everyone out of the class.

"Meet me up there, I need to write up some notes" Shizuko said to the others while they all walked out.

"Ok I'll save you a seat" Ino said smiling. It didn't take long for Shizuko to write up the notes she needed; she was quite a fast writer. She put her pen in the pencil case, zipped it up and packed all her equipment away. Then headed to the canteen for some lunch but when she turned around she found Kiba sitting in his place.

"Huh? ... Kiba … Kiba" Shizuko said, shaking his shoulder to bring him back down to earth.

"Hmm, what?!" Kiba muttered, looking up at Shizuko. Kiba looked really confused when he looked around the classroom. "Where is everyone?"

"They've all gone for lunch. Are you sure you're ok?" Shizuko said, feeling his head again. "I think you should go to the nurse's office?"

"I fine" Kiba said lifting Shizuko's hand off his head standing up. Suddenly Kiba grabbed his head and fell back onto the floor.

"KIBA!" Shizuko called grabbing him.

"I'm ok… just got up too fast … that's all" he laughed it off sitting on the floor.

"Come on … everyone is waiting" Kiba said standing back up, but Shizuko looked at him as he walked towards the classroom door.

_**Canteen POV**_

"HEY! WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" Naruto shouted from a distance.

"They were probable been kissing or something" Temari teased.

Both Kiba and Shizuko's face turn red. "No … erm … Ki" Shizuko started to say.

"We had to help the teacher for a bit" Kiba said putting one hand behind his head then started to laugh. Shizuko turned to look at him.

"Y-yeah, we did" Shizuko said worryingly.

'_Yawn'_ "We really don't care" Shikamaru stated lifting his head from the table.

_**End of lunch, next class**_

'_Rinng, rinnng'_

"YES! FINALLY P.E!" Naruto said, jumping up with his hands in the arm.

"I don't see how you can actually like P.E" Sakura said.

"I just do but I prefer girls P…" Naruto started to say.

"THAT'S INAPPROPRATE NARUTO!" Sakura shout punching him on the head. Sakura is really strong, which Naruto keeps forgetting. Naruto just ended up on the floor.

"N-Naruto … are y-you ok?" Hinata said kneeling down next to him.

They all grabbed their things and headed for the locker rooms, which was in one of the small buildings that were next to the main school.

"Kiba, I really think you should sit this one out" Shizuko whispered to him kneeling down next to him.

"I'll be fine Shizu…" Kiba started to say before being cut off.

"Kiba! You collapsed!" Shizuko stated with worry on her face.

"I didn't collapse. I got up to quick and went all light headed that's all" Kiba stated. Shizuko looked at him with a blank expression, and then he stood up.

"Hey c'mon! We're going to be late otherwise." Tenten called.

"Yeah we're coming" Kiba called back.

Shizuko stood up, looked at Kiba briefly then walked away without saying goodbye.

"Kiba c'mon, we're going to be late and Guy hates it when were late." Naruto said.

"Yeah alright I'm coming" Kiba said while running to them. He had a smile on his face but this was a cover up.

_**Kiba POV**_

All the guys were almost at the boy's locker room when Kiba stopped and stared at the girl's locker room but not in a perverting way.

"KIBA!" Naruto yelped from the boy's locker room.

"Yeah ok I'm coming" he said, still looking at the door while going into the boy's locker room.

"Idiot!" Kiba whispered to himself.

Kiba walked into the locker room and stared to get undressed but stopped and started to think about what Shizuko said.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE! YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY!" Guy said with the power of youth in his voice. "LETS GOOO!" he added with a fist punch.

"Hey Shikamaru, if they ask where I am, say I'm going to the nurses office" Kiba said pulling Shikamaru back.

"Such a drag" Shikamaru said giving Kiba a strange look. He watched Kiba grab all his things together before he walking out of the changing room and outside to the playing field.

Kiba walked out of the locker room and headed down the hallway to go to the nurse's office. He stopped in the corridor as he started to feel dizzy again.

"Must have stood up too quick again" Kiba stated swaying side to side, putting his left hand on the wall to support him. When the everything stopped spinning, his knees gave way causing him to hit his head on the floor, knocking himself out.

_**Shizuko POV**_

Shizuko was distance from the girl walking to the girl's locker room. They walked in and started to undress into their blue shorts and a white polo top. Shizuko walked into the changing room last and slightly throw her P.E bag onto the bench.

"Shizuko … are you ok? You seem pissed" Ino asked putting her clothes up onto the hangers in her locker.

"Huh … oh no I'm fine ha-ha" Shizuko said waving her hands in front of her.

"Sure? It's not good it keep things in" Ino replied.

"Yeah I'm sure" Shizuko said with a friendly smile.

"Yamanaka, Amori hurry up and get changed!" Anko yelled from the door that leads to the sports field. They both looked at each other and smirked. Once everyone had finished getting changed they placed all their clothes and belongings into lockers and outside to the sports field.

Anko was waiting for the girls just outside the changing room by the door. It was so cold, but Anko still make them go outside.

_**Tenten POV**_

"Damn, hey guys I forgot my water bottle, I'll be right back" Tenten said before running off to the locker room.

"Ok" Temari said with her arms inside the polo shirt. Tenten started to run back to the locker.

"Damn Anko locked the door. Hopefully the other door is open" Tenten said to herself pulling on the handle. She had to run all the way around to the other entrance to get to the girls locker room. Because she was running around the school, she was warming up. Tenten opened the door and started to walk down the hall towards the locker rooms. It was dark and none of the hallway lights were on but something court her eye.

"Huh? …" Tenten said walking slowly towards. "Hello? …" She added getting closer. "Kiba … Kiba …" Tenten shouted shaking him.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Tenten said, shaking. She got up and ran into the girl's locker room and out the back towards the sports field.

_**Shizuko POV**_

While Tenten was away Anko started them off with doing some stretches. Shizuko, Temari and Ino were sitting in the floor doing them and Hinata and Sakura were standing.

"Wow Tenten is taking her time" Temari said sitting up right.

"Yeah, it doesn't take that long does it" Shizuko said.

"Wow Shizuko, you're really flexible!" Sakura said in amazement, looking at Shizuko doing the slits. She looked at Sakura slightly embarrassed.

"Really … thought this was normal ha" Shizuko said sitting normal, smiling.

"W-why do you think she talking s-so long?" Hinata stuttered.

"Who knows … she most probably found Neji" Sakura said, then laughed.

"Huh? Neji?" Shizuko asked trying to standing up.

"Yeah we all think them two have a thing for each other" Temari stated, helping Shizuko up.

"Oh look there she is" Ino said pointing into the distance. "Why is she running so fast?" she asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to miss another second, she does like P.E" Sakura said. Tenten ran up to them and skidded which made a dust cloud.

"What the hell Tenten, theres no rush!" Temari said covering her face.

"What's up with you?" Ino asked getting up off the floor, while Tenten was leaning over trying to catch her breath.

"Good your all here … now I want you to run about this field 10 times" Anko called.

"You have to help me!" Tenten yelped.

"Why? What's wrong?" Temari asked.

"It's Kiba! He's just lying in the middle of the hall way … not moving!" Tenten yelled.

"What! Where? Take me to him now!" Anko said. When Tenten said Kiba's name Shizuko froze. When she looked up she saw that everyone was running towards the locker rooms.

"Shizuko!" Temari called back, making Shizuko start running after them. Once she court up with them, she started to overtook everyone, including Tenten who was the fastest girl running in the school.

_**Ino POV**_

"It will be easier to run around to the other door then mess about the lock" Tenten said to Anko who was trying to get the keys out. Following what Tenten said she dropped her keys and ran around to the other entrance. Tenten was the first to run into the building followed by Anko then everyone else.

"He's over there" Tenten pointed trying to catch her breath. Anko ran over to Kiba.

"Kiba … Kiba open your eyes" Anko said. All the girls were standing around, worried. "Someone go get the nurse now!" Anko yelled. Temari ran to the nurse's office with Hinata following behind.

Ino looked at Shizuko; she pulled her into the girl locker room and her down on the bench. Ino then sat next to her. As soon as Ino sat down Shizuko's eye watered up and small tears ran down her cheeks. Ino moved over and hugged her.

_**Tenten POV**_

Back in the Hall Way, the nurse had arrived alone with a stretcher.

"Hey where are Ino and Shizuko?" Sakura whispered.

"I saw Ino p-pull Shizuko into the locker r-room" Hinata stuttered. While the Ambulance people came to the nurse office to take Kiba away; Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Temari walked into the locker room. They saw Ino and Shizuko sitting on the floor, with Shizuko staring into space. They all walked over and sat on the floor with them.

_**End of day**_

_**Shizuko POV**_

For the rest of the day everyone was in a down mood. But Shizuko didn't want to go home because she knew that she would be in a down mood still and Koneko would ask questions, which would make her more upset. So she asked Shikamaru if she could go round his and start here Home Economics project and he agreed. When they got to his house they went to his bedroom. Shikamaru sat on his bed, saying down, as normal and Shizuko sat on the floor, crossed legged reading through some stuff.

"Hey Shizuko… hello… earth to Shizuko" Shikamaru said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?!" Shizuko said with confusion.

"You ok?" Shikamaru said sitting down onto the floor in front of Shizuko. Shizuko bowed her head. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Ahh! Man this is such a drag. I don't know what to do in this situation" Shikamaru stated "If it's about Kiba, it's not your fault"

"But it is" Shizuko said whipping her tears away. "I don't even know why I'm even crying" she added looking up at Shikamaru.

"What do you mean it's your fault? It's not like you made him fall?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No but I should have told you all why we were late to lunch" Shikamaru just looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru questioned.

"We didn't help the teacher this afternoon; Kiba made that up on the spot because he didn't want you to know that he collapsed at the end of Kakashi class." Shizuko said. "I would have said something but …" she added before tearing up again.

"Hmm, well I think you're pretty stupid for not telling us because this whole situation could have been missed" Shikamaru said while putting his hand to his chin. "But you shouldn't blame yourself"

"Why shouldn't I, it's just like you said I'm pretty stupid for not telling you" Shizuko stated, looking down.

"Yeah but it also shows that you're a loyal friend" Shikamaru said smiling. Shizuko looked up, and smiled. Shikamaru can be a really nice guy when he's not sleeping all the time.

Shizuko and Shikamaru didn't even start the preparations for their Home economics exam, which is in 6 weeks time. Although they don't have to rush it but both of them didn't know how to cook and wanted to practice as much as they could (the cooking is the main part of the exam).

"Erm … I'm sorry that we didn't start the preparations" Shizuko said walking to the front door to go home.

"Don't worry about it" Shikamaru said smiling at her. "How about I come round to yours over the weekend?" he asked. Even though Shizuko has been going to Konoha High for two months, no one has ever gone to her house. She still doesn't walk home with them.

"Y-yeah sure" Shizuko hesitantly said. _'Beeep, beep'_ "Oh that's my aunt … I better go. I'll see you tomorrow" Shizuko walked up the path towards the car. "Oh one more thing I can see why Temari likes you" she added smiling, when she was half way up the path. Shikamaru started to blush a little.

Shizuko walked to the car, turned around and waved good-bye. Shikamaru stood at the front door until she was gone. As soon as Shizuko closed the car door Koneko drove off.

"Hmm he's cute, you should go for it" Koneko said smiling and laughing at Shizuko

"He is nice but…" Shizuko started to say.

"You like someone else?" Koneko said still smiling at her.

"N-no" Shizuko hesitated "I don't feel that way to anyone" Koneko could tell she was lying. Koneko started to laugh then Shizuko did. "… and anyway if Sayuri found out that I did, which I don't, she would bring me back" She said to her Aunt, while they turn up at their house. Her Aunt just looked at her, knowing that that could happen. "You know we don't need to have a house this big, an apartment would have been fine" she added laughing, while looking out the front window.

"Yeah I know but your step-mother insisted and to be frank I really can't be assed to argue with her" Koneko said with a chuckle "Plus she paying so why not" They both started to laugh again. They got out of the car and walked to the two story house with 4 bedrooms. The property even has electric gates.

"Welcome back" said the door man to Shizuko and Koneko. Koneko smiled at him, Shizuko just walked past him and into the house. She walked towards the stairs and took a left at the top of the stairs and walked to the end of the hall to her room. She sat in her room for most of afternoon. Shizuko was sitting on her bed staring at her phone whether or not to text Kiba to see if he's ok or to call one of the girls for advice but left it.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba was still at the hospital undergoing treatment as to why he suddenly collapsed in school. Kiba's mother, Tsume, had arrived at the hospital an hour after he arrived with the paramedics. When Tsume arrived Kiba was still unconscious, mainly because he hit his head on the floor, but after 30 minutes of Tsume being there he finally came around.

"Hello, Ms Inuzuka, we have your son's blood tests back" The Doctor said, walking into the cubical Kiba was in. "Now Kiba, it seems that you had a high temperature" he added.

"Do you know what caused it?" Tsume asked.

"Over working while having a cold" The Doctor said.

"Over working? Kiba is the laziest teen I know" Tsume said with a giggle.

"Thank mum" Kiba said under his breath.

"Ha, every parent I see says that, I can even relate" The Doctor said, laughing along with Tsume. "Well Kiba can be discharged, as long as he takes these 3 times a day and you can't do any sports while taking these" he added handing over the medication to Kiba.

"How long do I have to take them for?" Kiba asked.

"3 week, is that a problem?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah it is, I have a sports test in 4 weeks and need to train" Kiba said.

"I see, well I'm sorry but if you don't take these then you will most likely collapse again" The Doctor said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he take them" Tsume said.

"Take time off of school until further notice, I'll be leaving now" The Doctor said handing a Doctor's note over then bowing before leaving Kiba's cubical. As soon as the Doctor left them, Kiba got his clothes and got dressed. They then left to go home.

_**Shizuko POV**_

_**2 hours later**_

Shizuko could smell something nice, which was making her hungry. She was really hungry and hadn't eaten anything, not even at lunch because of all the mess that happened with Kiba.

"I'm hungry" Shizuko said sitting up on her bed. She looked to her door and then stood up and walked down stairs.

"Oh hi, I thought I heard you moving, you ok?" Koneko said to Shizuko as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine" Shizuko said with a fake smile on her face. She walked over to the table and sat and watched Koneko make dinner.

"Your cute friend called, Shikamaru … I think that's his name. He wanted to see if you're ok. He also told me what happened" Koneko stated looking over at Shizuko. Shizuko's smile soon faded.

"I'm going to take the trash out" Shizuko said waking out of the kitchen, picking up the trash bag with her.

_**Kiba POV**_

"Kiba, you should be resting, that's what the doctor said" Tsume said pulling a chair out.

"I know mum. Can I have some painkillers?" Kiba said walking into the kitchen sitting down.

"Yeah sure" Tsume said turning around to the medicine cupboard. She rustled around in the cupboard to find the painkillers the hospital gave her. She put two painkillers and a glass of water on the table.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to get an early night tonight and hopefully I'll be fine in the morning to go to school" Kiba stated

"WHAT! You're not going to school tomorrow, or any day soon, oh and another thing you're grounded too" Tsume barked back.

"But I need to. I need to train for P.E. It's a must thing if we want Konoha High to win again this year! And why am I grounded" Kiba said.

"So I know you won't go out, like your suppose to" Tsume yelled.

"That's unfair and you know it" Kiba stated.

"Yeah it probably is but it's for your own good, Kiba" Kiba looked away. After his mum was finished Kiba grabbed his head.

"Are you ok?" Tsume asked.

Kiba groaned in pain. "Yeah … I'm … fine" Kiba said standing up slowly. "I need to go for a walk" He said with frustration in his voice. His mother tried to stop him but Kiba just slipped though and walked out the front door, slamming it. He walked up the path and stop at the end of it.

"AHH!" Kiba screamed punching the mailbox.

"Kiba?" a familiar voice called. Kiba turned to his left.

'_Shizuko!'_ Kiba said in his head while, staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuko questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's Time To Come Clean**

_**Shizuko POV**_

"What are you doing here?" Shizuko asked Kiba while walking over to him. Kiba didn't answer.

"Hey wait a minute, why are you here?" Kiba asked, ask she got closer.

"I live here down here" Shizuko replied.

"Where?" Kiba questioned in confusion, looking around the street.

"That house there" Shizuko pointed to the biggest house that was in the street.

"That's not a house! That's a mansion!" Kiba said in shock pointing to his house behind him. "I can't believe that I've never seen you before since I live here" Kiba added looking at Shizuko.

"Y-yeah, I know" Shizuko said, slightly embarrassed. Kiba was just standing there with no t-shirt on and had his black trousers on that were belted just below his hips, seeing his red checkered underwear. His delicate body looked so peaceful, tanned skin colour; you could identify a six pack. As she looked up his body towards his face she could see the end of the cut in his forehead. The rest was covered up with his hair.

'_Sign'_

"Huh? Why did you sigh for?" Kiba asked pulling Shizuko's chin up towards him.

"Because … Because … of what happened to you" Shizuko muttered pushing Kiba's hand away, looking back down at the floor.

"But I'm fine. The Dr said I have a high temperature and could have a cold" Kiba said.

"What about the cut on your head …" Shizuko said looking up. "It even has stitches" she added.

"I'm fine" Kiba said.

"You don't get do you, I was so worried about you. When Tenten came running up to us to say you on the floor not moving" Shizuko started to say. "I must have gone into shock at that point. Ino said that tears ran down my face, that's how worried I was" Shizuko stated. She then started to walk away.

Kiba stood there for a while before turning to Shizuko. "Wait Shizuko" Kiba said putting his arm out grabbing her arm. "You … you were worried about me?" he added, smiling. She looked up at Kiba, still smiling at her.

"Err … y-yeah, well were friends right" Shizuko said blushing a little. She then looked away. Kiba started to smile again.

"Are you blushing?" Kiba said teasing her.

"What! N-no" Shizuko said looking up at Kiba who was staring at her. She turned redder. Kiba then started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Shizuko said smiling, slightly punching him in the stomach. They both stopped laughing and stared at each other. All of a sudden Kiba grabbed his head.

"Kiba" Shizuko said grabbing Kiba's arm. Kiba grabbed Shizuko's hand to try and pulled himself up but pulled her down instead. Shizuko fell to the floor onto her knees, scrapping them while Kiba sat on the curb still holding Shizuko's hand.

"Come on Kiba, l-let's get you home" Shizuko said standing back up, pulling him with her. Kiba was still holding his head when they were walking to his house.

"H-hello is a-anyone h-home?" Shizuko asked nervously, opening the door.

"Yeah he… Kiba!" Tsume said walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. "What happened?" she asked grabbing Kiba from Shizuko.

"We were talking and … and then he grabbed his head" Shizuko started to say, walking back a little. While Shizuko was talking Tsume was helping Kiba sit down on the floor. Shizuko stood and watched.

"I'm sorry" Shizuko walking backwards out the front door.

"Hey wait!" Tsume said standing back up, but Shizuko had already gone. Tsume walked to the front door to see if she could see Shizuko but she couldn't.

Shizuko had ran to the electric gates which were about to close, she jumped through them, tripping over again. She got back up and started running again. Blood was seeping down her leg as she ran.

_**Koneko POV**_

Slamming the front door opened, almost knocking Koneko over who was walking past the front door.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Koneko said as Shizuko ran past. Shizuko then ran up the stairs to her room.

"What's up with her?" Koneko said walking up after her.

While Koneko was walking up the stairs, Shizuko had pulled her desk in front of the door so no one could come in. Shizuko stared at the door, walked slowly backwards before falling back onto her bed.

"Shizuko!" Koneko said walking down the hall way to her room. Koneko grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but couldn't. "What the …?" Koneko whispered to herself.

"Shizuko open the door!" Koneko shouted, banging on the door at the same time.

"Go away!" Shizuko shouted back, but Koneko persisted, still shouting through the door. She then curled up into a ball putting her hands to her ears, until Koneko stopped. It then went silent as Koneko gave up and went back down stairs. Shizuko her IPod which was on her bed side table and started to play her music.

Shizuko didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night. The following morning Shizuko left for school early to avoid Koneko, but came home at lunch time and locked herself in her room again. Koneko was getting worried about Shizuko as she hadn't been eating for a few days and also she hadn't gone to school either.

_**Thursday**_

It was the third day in a row that Shizuko hadn't gone to school.

"Shizuko …" Koneko said knocking on her bedroom door. "C'mon Shizuko Your going to late. Shizuko?" Koneko said. She was really concerned about her niece.

_**Kiba POV**_

"Hmm, umm, well you do need to rest and take it easy but because you're in good health your recovery should be quick. You can go back to school on Monday, if you're all good" The Doctor said.

"Monday! Can't I go back this afternoon or tomorrow" Kiba stated.

"Just rest for a few more days I want to keep an eye on your head" The Dr said point at it with his pen. "And also you still have a slight high temperature so you might still have a cold" The Dr stated. Kiba just sat in bed, annoyed.

"Thanks Doctor, I'll show you out" Tsume said.

"I'm going to be so bored" Kiba said to himself. "What to do, what to do?" Kiba looks to his right to see his phone sitting on his bed side table. He leans over to try and get it.

"Do you want anything to eat Kiba?" his mother asked walking into his bed room. She could see him trying to get his phone so she helped. "Here, now answer my question" she said passing him his phone.

"Thanks and no I'm alright at the moment" Kiba said sliding the screen up on his phone.

"Call me if you do" Tsume said walking away.

"Aren't you going to work?" Kiba asked.

"No I have the day off" Tsume replied.

"I'm not a baby, I can look after myself" Kiba stated, still looking at his phone.

"Yes I know but your acting like one" Tsume said laughing while she closed Kiba's bedroom door.

Kiba pulled funny faces at his mother's statement. He looked up from his phone and looked around his room.

"Akamaru! Get the remote, look over there" Kiba pointed to his desk. Akamaru is a very smart dog. "Good boy Akamaru" Kiba said stroking his head. Kiba pointed the remote to his IPod and pressed play to play some music.

"That's better. Now what should I do?" Kiba questioned himself. He looked at his phone, scrolling down the names. _'Would they answer if I text them?'_ Kiba thought looking at the names on his phone. He opened a new message.

_Text:_

_To: Shizuko_

_From: Kiba_

_Hey (: you ok? How's school? Am I missing much?_

_I'm sorry about the other day. _

_Kiba x_

_**Shizuko POV**_

'_Vrr, vrrr'_

Shizuko looked over to her desk as her phone vibrated. She got up from her bed and walked over, wearing shorts and an old t-shirt with her hair up. She stood at her desk looking down at her phone. She slid her finger across the screen to unlock it and then she saw that she had got a text from Kiba. She looked at the message and locked her phone without reading what the message said. She then went back to bed.

But sat back up again as she could hear someone talking. She walked over to her door opened it a little and she could hear Koneko on the phone.

"Hello, hi I'm called on behalf of Shizuko Amori. She won't be in today. She's erm…" Koneko paused "… she's still got a high temperature … yes ok thank you" Koneko put the phone down.

_**Kiba POV**_

"Hmm that's weird. By know they should be lunch and she always answers her phone" Kiba said to himself. "She must be that pissed at me then" he added bowing his head.

_**School POV**_

Ino and everyone had just finished their fourth lesson which was Geography. They were all heading to the Canteen for some lunch.

"Hmm? Shizuko is ill again. It's not the same without her here" Ino stated.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelped.

"AHH! NARUTO YOU'RE TOO LOUD" Sakura stated, loudly hitting Naruto over the head.

"B-but don't you think it's weird t-that she's hasn't b-been herself s-since the whole Kiba t-thing?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hmm" Ino agreed.

"She probable feels bad for what happened to Kiba" Shikamaru stated while taking his head off the table.

"What makes you say that Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Such a drag …" Shikamaru stated sitting up. "… Because she told me" he added leaning on his hand.

"When!?" Temari demanded.

"Monday when she came round mine to do ou…" Shikamaru started to say before Temari got him by the scruff of the neck.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENSION THIS BEFORE!" Temari stated.

"Hey wait don't blame me or hurt me for that matter" Shikamaru said. Temari put him down. "I though you guys knew" Shikamaru added.

"Right Shikamaru, explain yourself." Ino said.

"Man this is such a drag" Shikamaru said.

"Stop complaining!" Temari said.

"All she said was she blames herself for what happened to Kiba. When Kiba said that Shizuko and he were helping a teacher, they lied because apparently he collapsed after Kakashi's class. I don't think Kiba wanted any of us to know for reason I don't know. That's something you have to ask him." Shikamaru said.

"What if that's the reason why she not in. Maybe she doesn't want to face us" Tenten stated.

"Well if that's true, then we should talk to her, face to face" Temari said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Does anyone know where she lives?"

"Shikamaru, what about you. I swear I heard that you went round there" Sakura said

"No! I was meant to yesterday when we arranged it on Monday but she hasn't been in" Shikamaru stated.

"What about Kiba? Those two are always talking aren't they" Ino said.

"I don't think so. Kiba's the type of person to brag about it, especially if it's someone he likes" Neji stated.

"Maybe someone should text h…" Ino started to say before being cut off by the bell for their next lesson. There next lesson was Science. They all got up and started to walk to their class.

_**End of day**_

"I-I'm really w-worried a-about S-Shizuko" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah same. I think we all are. Well maybe not the guys!" Tenten stated.

"HEY! I DO!" Naruto yelped.

"As do I" Sai said softly with a smile on his face.

"Well apart from you guys. The other three don't show the emotions. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Ino said waving good-bye while walking with Sai.

"Yeah same bye. Hey Ino wait up" Sakura said running after them, also pulling Sasuke along with her.

"Bye Shikamaru" Tenten said, followed by Temari, Hinata and Neji.

"You know for a minute there, back at lunch, I though you liked Shizuko, don't worry I won't say anything" Naruto said, putting his left arm around Shikamaru's right shoulder, before running after Hinata and everyone. Shikamaru just look at him as he went, with confusion.

"Such a drag … and anyway she's not the one I like" Shikamaru said to himself looking at the group that was in front.

_**Friday Evening**_

_**Kiba POV**_

It was early in the morning and Kiba was up. He couldn't sleep because Shizuko didn't answer his text.

"Kiba you have a visitor!" Tsume called from the bottom of the stairs.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in" Kiba called.

"Hey! How you feeling?" a male voice said walking into the room.

Kiba laughed. "You're the last person I would have expected to see here, Shikamaru" Kiba said.

"You know sometime you can be such a drag" Shikamaru complained closing the door.

"Hey you're telling me" Kiba joked. "So, what's the reason for you coming here?"

"To give you your homework" Shikamaru said searching though his bag.

"Thanks, but you could have giving it to Tenten as she lived closer to me" Kiba said.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to ask you something" Shikamaru said, sitting down on a chair in Kiba's room. Kiba look at him confused.

"Shizuko hasn't been in all week. Do you have any reason why?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba look at him, expressionless.

"We all think it's because of what happened to you. The Monday when Shizuko came round mine she broke down and told me the truth what happened. You can be mad at her all you like but …" Shikamaru paused looking at Kiba. "… but she blames herself."

Kiba looked at Shikamaru waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke, but Shikamaru kept staring.

"Why would she blame herself?" Kiba asked

"I don't know" Shikamaru said "Man, such a drag … I understand you want your privacy but don't you think that you should of told us, then this whole situation could have been missed" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I know" Kiba said.

"That's it that's all you have to say, Yeah I know" Shikamaru stated.

"What else I'm I going to say?" Kiba questioned.

"Sorry and then why?" Shikamaru said.

"I didn't want to say anything because I thought it was embarrassing to say that I suddenly collapsed" Kiba stated.

"That's it, you know this could have been avoided if you told us _'Sign'_" Shikamaru said sitting back in the chair. "So what did the Doctor say?"

"I over worked while having a cold" Kiba stated.

"You over working" Shikamaru stated, laughing at the end of his sentence.

"Why does everyone find that funny?" Kiba questioned, laughing too.

"Such a drag. I have to go now or I'll be late. When you next in?" Shikamaru asked.

"Monday" Kiba said getting up from his bed. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to the door.

"Cool … oh one more thing, I think you should apologize to Shizuko and to everyone else" Shikamaru said leaving the room.

"Yeah" Kiba said to himself, bouncing his phone in his hand. Kiba paused for a moment and then unlocked his phone, scrolled down this phone list and paused at Shizuko's name.

'_Rinng, rinnng … rinng, rinnng … Hello this is Shizuko's phone. I'm not here at the moment but please leave a message after the bleep'_

"Erm … hey it's Kiba … erm I just called to say sorry. I would explain but I think you know what I mean. So yeah I … erm I hope to see you soon … Err bye" Kiba said.

_**2 hours later**_

Kiba got up slowly to slide up in his bed so he was leaning on his pillows and wall. The pain killers were wearing off. He picked up his phone started to text.

_Text:_

_To: Shikamaru_

_From: Kiba_

_Hey_

_I thought I would let you know that I'm sorry._

_Kiba_

"I'm so stupid" Kiba said to himself.

'_Vrr, Vrrr'_

Kiba slid his phone up, to see who the text was from.

_Text:_

_To: Kiba_

_From: Shikamaru_

_Hey man. It's cool at least you finally said sorry. I'll see you._

_Shikamaru_

_**Shizuko Household POV**_

All day Shizuko has been thinking about whether she should stay here or not. As whatever she does it seems to hurt people. She got up from her bed and walked over to her door, walked down stairs to find her Aunt. She walked down them one step at a time like a zombie. Shizuko stood in the door way of the sitting room to see her Aunt sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee, staring into space.

"Oh Shizuko" Koneko said walking up to her and also hugging her. "You're so pale, come on let me get you something to eat" she added walking past her. Shizuko didn't move. Koneko turned around waiting for Shizuko to say something.

"Koneko…" Shizuko said tearing up. "… Can you call Sayuri … I would like to go home" Shizuko said, sobbing.

Koneko looked at Shizuko, who was sobbing in her hands. She walked back over and hugged her. "Ok" Koneko said, while a tear ran down her face. _'I wish I could have taken you away … sooner'_ Koneko though while hugging Shizuko.


	4. Chapter 4 i

**Chapter 4: Gone I**

_**Inuzuka**__** POV**_

It was finally Monday and it's been a week since Kiba's accident. Just to make sure everything is fine Kiba had another Hospital appointment.

"Well you've recovered quicker than I though. You can go back to school tomorrow but no sports for another 2 more weeks!" the doctor said.

"What! No I need to train. My exam is in 2 week. Please Dr" Kiba pleaded.

"Hmm … what sort of sport do you do?" he asked.

"Running" Kiba replied.

"Hmm … give it a week, then come back to see me and I'll let you know. But that's the best I can do" the doctor suggested. Kiba wasn't pleased with this but he knew he would have to do what the doctor says or his mother would get involved.

"Thanks" Tsume said taking Kiba's notes from the doctor, then leaving the room with Kiba following behind. Kiba's mother gave the notes over to the receptionist and then walked out of the doctors towards the light blue ford focus to go home.

"Kiba! Why are you getting so worked up? It's just running and it's your fault you're in this situation" Tsume said.

"I know it's just running and yeah I know it's my fault but I enjoy it and hope to make a living out of it. It's the only thing I'm good at. We both know that I won't get into a University with my grades, only a sport course." Kiba said looking down at his phone. Tsume looked at him without saying anything, knowing he was right. She put the key in the ignition and turned it to drive home.

As soon as the car stopped Kiba got out of the car and went straight to his room, where he didn't come out of his room for most of the afternoon.

"Why does he have to be so stroppy" Tsume said pulling the key out of the ignition. She got out of her car, locked it and walked up to the house, where Akamaru was waiting for her by the stairs.

"I take it your hungry?" Tsume said putting her bag and car keys on the side table by the front door. Akamaru barked in response. "C'mon then" she added waving her hand and walking into the kitchen, with the dog following behind.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba had been in his since he got in from the Hospital. He'd been in a foul mood most of the afternoon because of what the Doctor said about him not been about to do any training. But he was also thinking about what he said to his mum. Annoyed with himself, he got up from his bed and went down stairs.

"Hey" Kiba said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey" Tsume said looking at the kitchen door way. She was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee in her hands

"Erm … sorry for what I said in the car earlier" Kiba said with one hand behind his head.

"It's ok Kiba, I know" Tsume said, smiling. "Well since you're here, make the table"

"Fine" Kiba said with no enthusiasm. "Can never win" he added looking at Akamaru who barked to respond to Kiba.

_**Tuesday, **__**Inuzuka**__** POV**_

It was finally Tuesday and Kiba can go back to school, well it didn't seem like it.

"Kiba! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Tsume shouted from the stairs. Kiba looked over to his clock to see the time.

"8am! SHIT!" he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. After doing his hair, brushing his teeth and putting on his uniform, he ran down the stairs to the Kitchen. "Thanks for the wakeup call" he sarcastically said grabbing a slice of toast. He placed the piece of toast in his mouth, so he could put his black super dry coat on. Kiba ran to the door and put his shoes on and grabbed his bag from the bottom of the stairs. "Bye!" he said taking the slice of toast out of his mouth, running out the door.

"KIBA! DON'T RUN!" Tsume shouted from the front door. "KIBA!" she added. "That boy is going to give me a heart attack one day" she added looking down at Akamaru. Akamaru looked back with his tongue hanging out, panting.

_**School POV**_

It was Tuesday morning and everyone but Kiba and Shizuko was in the class room waiting for Asuma to start there Maths class. Asuma is a tall, built Maths teacher. He had wild black hair and facial hair running down the edge of his jaw line to his chin.

"Ino's really not dealing with this well" Temari said to Shikamaru.

"Hmm, such a drag" Shikamaru said. _'Oof'_ the sound of Shikamaru being hit in the chest by Temari.

"You know, sometimes you're a drag" Temari said to Shikamaru standing up, and then walking away. Shikamaru watched her as she sat next to Ino.

"It makes me sad to see all the girls like this" Naruto said. Then the door slid open.

"Hey guys, what's up" Kiba said walking through the class room door. No one said anything. Kiba walked up to Shikamaru. "Erm … who died?" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru. He then looked around the class. "Hey where's Shizuko?" he added.

"She's le" Temari started to say before being cut off.

"Right everyone take your seats. Class is about to start" Asuma said walking into the class.

_**Free, Classroom POV**_

As soon as Asuma's class had finished there was no time to talk as Yamato, there Japanese Language teacher was ready to start there less. Yamato was an average high man with light brown hair. Not many of them like his class as it sometimes drags on but he finished his class 10 minutes early.

"Yes, finally a free, I'm so tired" Temari stated putting her head on the table.

"You know you act like Shikamaru when you're doing that" Sakura said giggling. Shikamaru looked over then he heard his name.

"Shut up" Temari said nudging Sakura's arm. She looked pasted Sakura to see Shikamaru looking over. He then quickly looked away.

"Sorry about earlier" Temari said as she walked over to Shikamaru.

'_Giggle'_ "It's fine" Shikamaru said look at Temari, smiling.

"Right, no one answered my question, where's Shizuko?" Kiba asked.

"She's not here" Ino said looking out the window.

"What do you mean not here?" Kiba asked.

"She's left" Ino said slamming her hands on the table, looking over at Kiba, teary.

"What …?" Kiba said with confusion.

_**Flash back, Monday**_

_It was a cold Monday morning and Ino and everyone was talking into the school grounds, all wrapped up in their winter coats._

"_Fuck! It's cold" Naruto said shaking._

"_Shut Naruto, we know" Sasuke said._

_They were all walking and giggling up until they got to the steps to go into the main building when Shizune was standing at the top._

"_Hey Shizune, don't you think you should wear a coat while standing out here" Tenten said walking towards her._

"_Yeah I wish I was but I've been summoned by __Tsunade to get Ino" Shizune said, hugging herself to keep warm._

"_Huh? Me? Why?" Ino said._

"_That's for you to ask Tsunade" Shizune said before turning around to go inside. Ino looked at everyone and then followed Shizune to Tsunade's office._

"_You can go straight in" Shizune said._

"_Thanks" Ino said walking passed her and into Tsunade's office._

_**Flashback end**_

Kiba look at Ino for a while without saying anything.

"When?" Kiba demanded.

"We all found out yesterday" Tenten said.

"Yesterday! Why didn't know one call me!" Kiba said. No one answered. Kiba looked at everyone before turning around and walking out the class.

"Kiba wait" Ino said standing up holding up a letter.

_**Kiba POV**_

As soon as Kiba left the classroom he walked down the stairs to the first floor. He walked into the waiting area and past Shizune to try and go see Tsunade.

"Kiba, wait you can't go in there! Kiba!" Shizune said. Kiba pushed past Shizune into Tsunade's office. He slammed open the door and marched to Tsunade's desk.

"Where is she?" Kiba demanded slamming his hands onto Tsunade's desk.

_**Tsunade POV**_

Like normal head teachers, Tsunade was doing paper work, trying to anyway.

'_Kiba, wait you can't go in there! Kiba!'_

"3, 2, 1" Tsunade muttered under her breath.

'_Slam'_

"Where is she?" Kiba demanded slamming his hands onto Tsunade's desk.

"I was wondering how long it would take you. And to answer your question I don't know" Tsunade said looking away from what she was doing.

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you have her notes on file or something" Kiba said.

"Well yes but her aunt personally came here to get her notes" Tsunade stated.

"Can't you call her" Kiba asked.

"I tried to call her to make her change her mind but the number I called was disconnected, which mean she's already moved, to where I don't know" Tsunade said. Kiba wasn't impressed and stormed out the room.

_**Flash Back**_

_It was a cold Monday morning._

"_Tsunade, Shizuko's guardian is here to see you" Shizune said standing at the office doorway._

"_Ok bring her in" Tsunade said looking at some papers on her desk. Shizune let Koneko in._

"_It's been a while Koneko, how's Sayuri?" Tsunade said looking up._

"_Ha, it's nice to see you too" Koneko said walking into the room and to Tsunade's desk. "Well you know Sayuri is Sayuri" Koneko stated sitting down. Tsunade huffed at the statement._

"_So what brings you here?" Tsunade asked._

"_Shizuko will be leaving the school, theres a family emergency" Koneko stated._

"_Is that so? It's a shame, she was fitting in well here and had good potential at this school" Tsunade said. "Was it Sayuri's idea?" she added._

"_No" Koneko stated. "Shizuko wanted me to give this to Ino, I think that's her name" she added grabbing a letter out of her bag._

"_Ok, I'll get Shizune to get her" Tsunade said smiling. "Shizune!" she called._

"_Yes, Tsunade" Shizune said coming into the room._

"_Can you get and yet Ino please, it's urgent" Tsunade said._

"_Yeah sure" Shizune said closing the door._

"_You know I don't want to be the enemy but I think I might" Koneko said._

"_No Koneko your not, you never have and never will" Tsunade said smiling. Koneko smiled back._

"_Thanks, well your doing better than Sayuri that's all I'm going to say" Koneko said before laughing. Tsunade then started to laugh too._

'_Knock, knock'_

'_Cough, cough' "Come in" Tsunade called._

"_You wanted to see me" Ino said opening and walking into the room._

"_Oh yeah, Ino you know Shizuko's aunt, Koneko?" Tsunade said pointing to Koneko, who was sitting down._

"_Well I've heard of her, haven't met her in person" Ino said closing the door and walking over. "Hello, I'm Ino" she added shaking Koneko's hand before sitting down._

"_Yes I know Shizuko talked about you a lot" Koneko said smiling, which made Ino smile back._

"_Sorry but why am I here?" Ino asked to Tsunade._

"_Koneko" Tsunade said looking at her._

"_Shizuko wanted me to give you this" Koneko said handing a letter over. Ino took the letter and opened it. "I'm sorry to say this Ino but Shizuko has left the school due to family issues and she really wanted to come and say this herself but had to go back urgently" she added putting her hand on Ino's shoulder._

_Ino hand stopped looking at the letter as soon as Koneko started talking about Shizuko._

"_Then why hasn't she been in lately?" Ino asked._

"_She been ill, then this came up" Koneko replied._

"_But why? Why couldn't she go back to Hot Springs for a little while then come back" Ino asked in desperation. Koneko forgot that they lied about where they came from._

"_It's not that simple otherwise she would" Koneko replied. "I'm really sorry" she added._

"_Ok" Ino said looking down at the letter. "Thank you for telling me" she added standing up and bowing to Koneko and Tsunade before leaving the room._

"_I've never seen her like this about a friend before" Tsunade said._

"_I'm sorry to ask this but can I have Shizuko's school records, she needs them for her new school" Koneko said standing up._

"_Erm … yeah, I'll just get them" Tsunade said standing up and walking over to the filing cabinet. She took the file out and handed it over to Koneko._

"_Thank you and Thank you for allowing Shizuko to be part of this school" Koneko said taking the file, and then bowing. Koneko then turned and walked to the door._

"_I know" Tsunade called across the room. Koneko stopped at the door with her hand hovering over the handle._

"_It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt, it cannot be heard, it cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars, under hills and empty holes it fills. Comes first follows after, ends life kills laughter" Koneko said. She then turned around to face Tsunade. "You know yes" Koneko said looking at Tsunade._

_**Flash back end**_

'_Sigh'_ "Sayuri what have you done" Tsunade said to herself.

_**End of day, Homeroom POV**_

Kiba didn't attend any of his lessons after he saw Tsunade. He seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knew where he was.

'_Ring, rinng'_

"Alright I'll see you all tomorrow, remember your exams are next week, so start studying for them now" Iruka said before stepping out the classroom.

"Great, I've now got to study and on top of that I'm worried about Kiba, what has this world come to" Temari said rubbing her head.

"I wonder where he went he like disappeared" Tenten asked.

"He would have most likely gone to ask Tsunade where Shizuko is" Shikamaru said.

"So, do you think that Kiba likes her?" Temari stated leaning on Shikamaru's desk.

"It wouldn't surprise me. It's not every day you see a new girl come here" Shikamaru stated.

"And a hot one of that!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura said, punching him in the head.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Just leave him Hinata" Sakura said.

"Ha, I'm fine Hinata" Naruto said with a smile on his face making Hinata blush.

"If he did go see Tsunade about Shizuko then he might and plus he always goes on about her" Ino said sitting down at her desk.

"Hmm…" Naruto said with his arms behind his head.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you guys later" Temari said walking off with Tenten and Hinata. Neji and Naruto followed, while Naruto gave a wave to everyone.

"Such a drag, yeah I better get going too" Shikamaru said. Sakura gave Ino a hug and followed Sasuke and Shikamaru out the classroom. Sai stayed with Ino as they were on clean up duty.

_**Ino POV**_

Ino was at the chalk board clean off today's lesson, while Sai was sweeping the floor.

"I'm sorry that you've been stuck with me for this last week. I bet your sick and tired of me moping around" Ino said to Sai, still cleaning.

"It's ok I like being with you. You make me smile" Sai said looking at Ino. Ino started to turn red. "But your right I am bored of you moping around" Sai walking up behind Ino.

"You know how to ruin a moment" Ino said hitting Sai with a chalk board eraser, leaving a white patch on his waistcoat.

"That's the Ino I like to see" Sai said smiling. Ino started to turn red again. "When we're finished I'll walk you home" Sai insisted. Before Ino could respond to Sai request, he interrupted her.

"I'll meet you at the gates, I need to get something out of my locker" Sai said with a smile, running his hand down Ino's arm. He carried on looking at her until she was out of sit. As soon as Sai was gone Ino started to giggle and continue to clean the chalk board. When she finished she put all the equipment away and left the classroom to get her coat from her locker.

"Why do I feel nervous when I'm around Sai" Ino questioned herself walking to her locker. She opened her locker, grabbed her books and purple jacket. She then walked down the stairs to the ground floor but stopped at the main doors to put her jacket on.

"Wow its cold" Ino said walking outside. She was walking down the steps when she saw Sai waiting for her at the gates like he said he would. He was leaning on the gate with his black coat on and side bag. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, you could have gone"

"It fine and it wouldn't have matter anyway, I live down the same street as you" Sai said softly with a smile.

'_Thanks Sai'_ Ino though looking up at the tall, pale boy.

"I'm glad that I'm friends with you Ino. You make me smile … a lot" Sai said looking down at Ino who started to turn red. "Are you blushing?" Sai said with a smile.

"No … Shut up" Ino said hitting Sai. Then they both laughed. There street wasn't the far away from the school so it didn't take them that long to get home. Sai lived at the top of the street and Ino lived a few doors down on the other side. Sai had to walk past his house to get to Ino's.

"That's the Ino I like to see" Sai said looking at her while walking to Ino's front door.

"Thank Sai" Ino said turning around to go inside.

"Erm, Ino?" Sai muttered out.

"Yeah" Ino said turning to face Sai. Sai walked up to her, got really close and pulled Ino's left arm towards him before planted a kiss on her lips. Ino was stiff as a board, shocked by the sudden move but soon responded back by moving her right hand to his face. When they parted Ino's cheeks were bright red.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sai said waving and walking backwards up the path until he could see Ino.


	5. Chapter 4 ii

**Chapter 4: Gone II**

_**Kiba/Koneko POV**_

Kiba walked home on his own so he could have time to think and get over the shock of Shizuko suddenly leaving. That's what bugged him the most was that she didn't say good-bye. He turned down his street and looked at the huge house sitting at the end. When he was about to looked away he spotted something in the drive way.

'_Shizuko?'_ Kiba thought to himself. Before he even knew it he was running towards the house. He quick ran through the electric gates that were closing and then jogged up to the house. As soon as he got to the house a medium height woman with blonde hair walked out of the door.

"Oh!" the woman said holding a box. "You scared me … anyway can I help you?" She added putting the box she was holding into the boot of the car.

"Sorry I'm looking for Shizuko?" Kiba asked.

"She doesn't live here anymore; can I ask who's asking for her?" Koneko replied.

"I'm Kiba" Kiba replied.

"I'm Koneko, Shizuko's aunt" Koneko said putting her hand out.

"Oh you're here aunt" Kiba said shaking her hand. _'So he's Kiba' _Koneko thought shaking his hand.

"Do you know where Shizuko is? I really need to talk to her" Kiba asked. Koneko stood there in silence. "Do you?" he asked again.

"Sorry I don't" Koneko lied, walking away from him to her car.

"Please, I need to speak to her" Kiba pleaded walking in front of Koneko. Koneko looked at him.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Koneko said, walking past him to the driver's side.

"PLEASE!" Kiba shouted. Koneko stopped and turned around. Koneko looked over at the distressed teen and closed the car door and walked over to him.

"If I did know, what will you do" Koneko said leaning on the car.

"Ask her why she left?" Kiba stated.

"Didn't read the letter she gave you?" Koneko questioned.

"What letter?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing don't worry" Koneko said. "Is that all you would ask her?" she added.

"We all want her back, she's one of our friends" Kiba stated.

"Fine I'll take you to her but she's not going to like me after" Koneko stated. Kiba smiling from ear to ear.

"Really … where is she?" Kiba asked.

"If you want to see her, hurry up and get some things, as I'm already running late" Koneko stated walking to the driver's side. When she turned around Kiba was there, he was running down the drive. By the time she was in her car she could see that Kiba was at his house.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba was running with adrenaline. He ran so fast to his house, that it even surprised him.

"Mum!" Kiba called standing at the door, taking his shoe's off.

"What! Are you ok?" Tsume said running out of the living room. "What is it?" she added standing in front of him. Kiba explained what happened at school. Tsume was really surprised to find that Shizuko left, even though she has never met her, Kiba always goes on about her.

"I need to talk to her" Kiba stated. Tsume knew he would go even if she said no.

"Kiba I don't like the idea but I know you will go anyway" Tsume said. Kiba was happy that he hugged her, something he hasn't done for a while.

"Thank you" Kiba said still hugging her.

"You call me as soon as your there, or you're in big trouble" Tsume said looking at him, stroking his cheek.

"I will" Kiba said before running to his room to grab some spare clothes.

'_Beep, beeep'_

"That's Koneko" Kiba said standing by the front door with is bag.

"Give me a call ok" Kiba's mother said to him.

"I will" Kiba replies kissing his mother on the cheek. He then ran to the car and got in. Kiba didn't have time to get changed so he was still n his uniform.

_**Kiba/Koneko POV**_

After an hour of leaving home, Kiba was getting confused as Koneko was driving the wrong was to go back to Hot Springs Country.

"Erm … aren't you going the wrong way to go to Hot Springs Country" Kiba said while taking his tie and waistcoat off. He then put them in this bag.

"Ha, forgot about that, where going to Kirigakure, in the Land of Water" Koneko replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why did you move out there?" Kiba asked looking over at Koneko.

"I don't want to say too much, but we've never lived in the Hot Springs Country. But I'm sure if you get Shizuko on your side she will tell you or you will have to find out on your own" Koneko explained. Kiba looked really confused.

"Ok, so what time will we get there?" Kiba asked looking out the.

Koneko look over to see what the time was. "Well its quarter past 5 now, we won't get there until the morning" Koneko stated.

"The morning! And you're going to drive all night!" Kiba said surprised.

"Part of the night. Once we get to the border of the Land of Fire we will take a boat over. But we need to hurry or we will miss the next one" Koneko said.

"What times that?" Kiba asked

"We need to be there for 8:30pm but it sets sail at 9pm" Koneko replied. "But if we miss that one then the next one won't be until 5am" she added looking over at Kiba briefly.

"Isn't there two boats" Kiba asked.

"No, theres only one because no one ever goes to the Land of Water because it takes 4 hours to get there and back" Koneko replied. Kiba sat back as soon as Koneko started to speed up the car.

"Aren't you going over the limit?" Kiba asked.

"Ha, the amount of times I've driven down here over the limit, I've never been pulled over" Koneko said with a smile. Kiba started to laugh.

Because of Koneko's racing skills, they managed to get there in time with 10 minutes to spare before the boat leaves. Koneko drove the car onto the boat and one member staff that were on the boat showed Koneko and Kiba to their room, while the others put a cover over the car. Since Kiba came at the last minute he had to share a room with Koneko.

"Here's your room" the sailor said.

"Thanks" Kiba said walking into the room. Koneko followed then closed the door.

"It's cozy" Koneko said.

"Ha, I'll have the sofa" Kiba said throwing his bag on it. "Since you've done a lot of driving was your room in the first place, you can have the bed" he added turning to face Koneko at the door, smiling.

"Thank you" Koneko said walking towards Kiba. She then walked passed Kiba to the bed room but stopped at the door. "Kiba, can I ask you something?" she asked turning around.

"Y-yeah sure" Kiba said nervously sitting on a chair.

"Tell me … what do you think about Shizuko? Would you do anything to help her?" Koneko said. Kiba looked down at his feet, with his face turning slightly red. Koneko smiled.

"Erm … w-what made you say t-that?" Kiba said still looking at his feet.

"I could see it when you asked me to take you to her" Koneko smiled walking over to him. "Just one more thing, would you take her away, far away, if I asked you to?" She added sitting down next to him. Kiba looked at Koneko with confusion.

"Huh? What?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry never mind" Koneko said waving her hands in front of her. She then got up and walked to the bedroom. Kiba was still confused.

"If only I could tell him, would make this whole situation a lot easier" she muttered to herself sitting on the bed.

By the time they were settled in there room for the long boat journey to the Land of Water, it was about 10pm, so they thought they would have some food.

"Oh to let you know I had words with the captain they said there going to sail until 11, stop the boat for an hour so the crew can rest and do the final 2 hour at about 2am so we should get there to the house by 5 the latest" Koneko said holding her chip sticks.

"Cool as long as we get there soon I'll be fine" Kiba stated, then shoving Ramen into his mouth. Koneko smiled.

"You must be hungry, you've eaten 3 pots of ramen already" Koneko said looking over at the table with the empty pots of ramen on it.

"Ha, erm … yeah I haven't eaten all day. Only found out today about Shizuko leaving" Kiba stated.

"I see" Koneko said, then finished off her pot of ramen. In the end Kiba had about 4 pots of ramen while Koneko had 1. Koneko didn't stay up too long, since she will have to drive in about 3 hours so went to sleep around about 11pm. Kiba went to bed the same time but he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about what to say when he see Shizuko.

"What's the time?" Koneko said picking her phone up. She moved her thumb along the screen to unlock it. "2:30? … Huh?" she added, jumping out of bed to the window, looking left and right. She couldn't see any sign of land either side. Opening the bedroom door slowly and walked out slowly to not wake Kiba up. Once at the other door, she started to walk around the boat to find the captain. Around the corner there were two crew members talking. Koneko over heard them and was shocked by the news. She ran back to her room to wake Kiba.

"Kiba! Kiba! Wake up" Koneko yelled shaking him

"Mmm… what? Are we there?" Kiba said, opening one eye.

"No! We've barley moved at all" Koneko Stated.

"Then why are you screaming?" Kiba asked closing his eyes again.

"Because we should be there by now" Koneko replied. Kiba shot up and looked over at the time.

"What! Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah we were meant to be at the port by 2. It's half two now and we're nowhere near land. Go look for yourself" Koneko explained. Kiba got up and looked out the window. Koneko was right.

"And I overheard two crew members saying the boat broke down before 12 and no one realized" Koneko explained.

"Wait I thought you said that they would turn the engine back on at 12 so how can you not tell if the engine isn't on" Kiba questioned. Kiba grabbed his hoodie and followed Koneko out of the room to find the captain.

"Why aren't we there yet?" Koneko shouted to the captain.

"That what we all want to know" the captain said.

"You don't know what wrong with the boat? You're the captain, you should know!" Kiba stated.

"Sir! Something seems to be gamming the engine" one of the staff members said.

"Right ok, thank you" the captain said.

"Right now you know. What are you going to do?" Kiba asked.

"We will try to fix the problem but if we can't then we will called for another boat" the captain said.

"Can't you call them now?" Kiba asked.

"We would but there won't be anyone at the control box until 4:30 am, I'm sorry for any inconveniences" the captain said, then walking away.

"Great!" Koneko said. Both Kiba and Koneko walked back to their room to see if they could get some more sleep or do something to pass the time.

It's been 2 hours since the captain explain to Kiba and Koneko about the boat. Kiba was still awake because he was annoyed but Koneko was out like a light. Kiba got up from the sofa, walked to the door while picking up his hoodie and putting it on. He wanted to go find the captain.

"Excuse me, Captain, Do you know what's going on with the boat?" Kiba asked.

"Oh hello again, erm we have called out another boat to take you all. This boat is pretty old, I'm surprised it's lasted this long" the captain said. "But the other boat should be here within the next hour" Kiba nodded and walked back to his room to pack his stuff away. He unlocked the door to find Koneko sitting at the dining table.

"Hello" Koneko said smiling, while slurping at her tea. "Where did you go?"

"Hey" Kiba replying, closing the door. "I went to see the captain, there sending out another boat. It should be here within the next hour" he added.

"Ok. Well I'm glad they're sending a new boat but we won't get back to the house until about 10am now" Koneko stated.

"Hmm … ok well I'm going to get changed and then pack my stuff up. If you need me after that I'll be on deck" Kiba said walking to the bathroom. After he finished in the bathroom he left the room with is bag and headed for the deck; it was a really nice day. It was sunny but still cold. Kiba was leaning on the edge of the deck's rail looking out towards where the Land of Water was meant to be.

_**Flashback**_

"_Just one more thing, would you take her away, far away if I asked you to?"_

_**Flashback over**_

'_What was that meant to mean? Take her away? Is something happened to Shizuko?' _Kiba was thinking. After a while of standing out on deck he could see the replacement boat in the distance. He pushed himself off the rail and walked to his room to find Koneko.

'_Knock, knock' _

"Come in" Koneko said. "Oh Kiba it's you" she added looking at Kiba peak his head past the door.

"Hey, erm the boats here" Kiba informed Koneko.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute" Koneko said. Kiba smiled and then closed the door. Koneko grabbed her stuff and walked out onto the deck. Her and the crew had to carefully move her car from one boat to the other. Kiba was already on the other boat watching them move the car. They were soon on their way to the Land of Water.

2 hours after the new boat came to pick them up they finally made it to the Land of Water at about 8:30 am. Koneko was getting really impatient that she was revving the car at the man who opened the gate to let them off. Once they were open she sped down the ramp and off into the distance.

"Its 8:30am now, Shizuko would be at leaving for school now" Koneko said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Where abouts is the school?" Kiba asked.

"You're not going to the school" Koneko stated looking over at Kiba

"Why? I need to talk to her, and I'm not waiting for her to get home either" Kiba stated. "Plus if you don't take me I'm short the villagers will tell me if I ask" he added looking out the front window. Koneko looked over at Kiba again.

"Fine, I'll drop you off outside the gates, but you will have to find her yourself" Koneko said.

"Thank you" Kiba said.

It felt like forever in that car. Kiba was playing over and over in his head what he was going to say to Shizuko. Just as Kiba was getting nervous, Koneko had pulled up to a school that was twice as small as Konoha High.

"Here we are, Kiri High" Koneko said pulling up to the school. "It's 11am" Koneko stated looking at her phone. "In about an hour they will be on the lunch break" Koneko said.

"Ok I'll wait outside for an hour. Erm… do you know where abouts Shizuko goes at lunch?" Kiba asked.

"No, sorry I don't" Koneko said looking over at him. Kiba was looking out the window at the school.

"Ok, well I'll sit over there for now" Kiba said point at the bench outside the school. "Thanks for this" He then added looking at Koneko.

Koneko smiled. "Oh … heres my number just in case you need me to pick you up" Koneko said giving Kiba a piece of paper. He took it with a smile. Kiba got out the car and walked over to the bench. He put his headphones in his ears and started to listen to music while he waited for an hour.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba was sitting on the bench peacefully listening to music, when he could see people walking out the school gates wearing uniforms.

'_Rinng, Rinnng'_

Kiba took out one headphone and could hear people talking and laughing. He pulled up his hoodie on this right arm to look at his watch to see the time. Kiba stood up, adjusted himself and walked into Kiri High. When he walked in, some of the talking and laughing stop and the people were looking at Kiba. He was wearing black skinny jeans, white converses, red checkered shirt buttoned up to the top, with a black hoodie. He was looking around, it was pretty much girls just looking at him, he got a little embarrassed.

"Ha-ha Yeah I know" laughed a similar voice. Kiba looked to his left. "And then you …" the voice stop, as she looked at Kiba. The girl's friend looked at her with a confused face. Then her friend looked at Kiba.

"Do you know him Shizuko?" her friend whispered to her. Shizuko just stared at Kiba. She then walked over at Kiba.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuko demanded.


	6. Chapter 5 i

**Chapter 5: The Truth I**

_**Kiba POV**_

With Kiba's unexpected arrival, Shizuko wasn't impressed.

"What are you doing here? Shizuko said walking over to Kiba. She looked around to see everyone staring at the pair. Then whispering started.

"Hey Kiba, how are you? Yeah I'm good thanks yourself" Kiba narrated to himself.

"Shut up" Shizuko said looking up at him. "Why are you here?" she added, still looking around.

"I need to talk to you" Kiba said quietly.

"Erm … Shizuko?" Shizuko's friend said walking up behind her.

"Yeah" Shizuko said turning to face her.

"Is everything ok?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, he was lost" Shizuko said. She then looked up at Kiba. "Hope you find your way, bye" she added bowing then pulling her friend by the arm.

"Hey wait" Kiba said grabbing Shizuko's arm.

"Will you just go your making a scene" Shizuko said pulling Kiba's hand off her arm. Everyone that was walking past was looking at them and whispering.

"You're making the scene, all I want is to talk" Kiba stated.

"Can't it wait" Shizuko asked.

"No, please" Kiba said looking at Shizuko.

"Shizuko?" her friend said.

"You go on without me, I'll be there in a minute" Shizuko said turning to her friend smiling. Her friend carried on walking in the direction they were going in. Once she was out of site, Shizuko pulled Kiba to one side. "What do you want to talk about?" Shizuko said.

"Come on" Kiba said pulling her hand.

"I can't ditch school, I've only been her for 2 days" Shizuko said pulling her hand away. She then turned around to walk after her friend.

"No wait! Please" Kiba said grabbing her hand again. "Please, it's important" he added. Shizuko turned to look at Kiba. They didn't say anything for about a minute

"Fine, give me 10 minutes. Wait for me outside the gates" Shizuko said, turning around to go into the school. Kiba watched her walk away, smiling. When she was at the school building doors she turned around to look at Kiba. He was still standing there, smiling ear to ear, which made her smile. She then went into the building. When Kiba turned to walk to the main gates, he found all the girls that were watching him and Shizuko, all staring at him. All the guys were look at him too but if only looks could kill. He started to walk and the crowd of girls started to part, like as if he was an Idol.

"Hey" Kiba said waving to the girls. They all started to screamed, which made him smile.

_**Shizuko POV**_

Once Shizuko was inside the building she walked to the far end of the school to the nurse's office.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in" the nurse called.

"Nurse, I'm not feeling well" Shizuko said walking into the nurse's office.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

"Erm … everything seems to be spinning and I've been feeling sick all day, and … was sick a minute ago" Shizuko said slumping down on the chair holding her head.

"Ok, eat a bit of this" the nurse said giving her a piece of orange. Shizuko took it and started to eat it. "Hmm … you don't feel hot" she added feeling Shizuko's head. "But if you said you were sick I'll write in the book that you have gone home. Should I tell Sayuri?" the nurse walking over to her desk asked.

"No!" Shizuko snapped. The nurse gave her a weird look. "Erm … no I don't want to bother her" Shizuko said looking back down at the ground. The nurse nodded and wrote in the book. "Thank you" Shizuko said bowing slightly, wobbled a little to make out she was still dizzy. She then walked out of the nurse's office.

"I should be an Actress" Shizuko said walking towards the main doors of the school. She had to quickly walk past all the other students so her friends wouldn't see her. Once she had made it to the main doors the bell went for next lesson.

"Shit" Shizuko muttered under her breathe. She knew that Sayuri would be walking around the school soon so her had to run to the gates were Kiba was waiting. While running down the steps, she kept looking back at the school making sure no one was around. She then started to quickly jog to the gates when she stopped, as she could see Kiba leaning on the wall next to the gate. She paused and stared at him. _'Why? Why does he have to be so convincing. What is it about him?'_ Shizuko was thinking.

"Hey! You there" a male teacher yelled from the top of the steps. Both Kiba and Shizuko turned around to see who it was.

"Shit" Shizuko said, before running.

"Hey! Come back here" the male teacher said, before running after her.

"C'mon" Shizuko said grabbing Kiba's hand and running away from the school. They kept on running until they were out of site from the school.

"Care … to explain" Kiba said catching his breath.

"I didn't have a sick slip … to say I could go home … and they don't check with the office … so had to run" Shizuko said trying to catch her breath too. Kiba then started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, it's not funny" Shizuko said looking at him.

"It is" Kiba said walking over to her. He then started to fix Shizuko's hair. Shizuko started to smile and blush a little.

"Thanks" Shizuko said. "Come on" she added pulling his arm. Shizuko had managed to take Kiba to her house. Once they were at the house Shizuko opened the front door slowly.

"Hello?" Shizuko called out walking in. No answer. "Hmm … Koneko must be out" she added putting her bag down and talking her shoe's off.

"Your houses seem to amaze me, there always so big" Kiba said talking his shoes off. Shizuko giggled while talking her coat off to hang it up on a peg.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about" Shizuko said picking her bag up and walking into the sitting room. She put her bag on the coffee table in front of the sofas.

"Oh right yeah … erm … well" Kiba stated to say, sitting down next to Shizuko on the double leather sofa. "First to come back home, to Konoha" he added, looking over at Shizuko.

"I-I … I can't" She said looking down at her feet.

"Why not?" Kiba demanded.

"Because, I just can't" Shizuko stated.

"You're unbelievable" Kiba said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Shizuko said looking at Kiba.

"I came all this way and you can't even tell me reason" Kiba said standing up.

"I told you why? Didn't you get the letter I wrote you?" Shizuko said.

"What letter! Everyone keeps say that, I got no letter" Kiba said turning to face Shizuko.

"I wrote you and Ino and letter to say why I'm leaving, because of a family matter" Shizuko said standing up.

"Ok, what's the family matter?" Kiba asked.

"I … I can't tell you" Shizuko said looking back down. Kiba couldn't believe his ears. Shizuko tried to get past but Kiba stopped her in her tracks by putting his arm out.

"Why can't you tell me? Why? Do you not trust me?" Kiba asked.

"No it's not that. I … it's just …" Shizuko said looking up at him.

"Please, I could help you. Please" Kiba said. Shizuko look up at him once more, before looking back down at her feet.

"I can't" She finally said. Kiba arm fell and Shizuko walked passed him.

"Why? Why won't anyone tell me anything? Koneko won't and now you" Kiba shouted.

"Wait … Koneko?" Shizuko said confused turning around.

"Yeah, she's the one who brought me here to see you" Kiba said.

"Koneko brought you here" Shizuko said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't take no for an answer" Kiba said. "I also asked her why you moved here because I thought you lived in Hot Springs, which was a complete lie" Kiba said. "All Koneko told me was that you've never lived in the Hot Springs and that if I can get you on my side you will tell me, whatever that's supposed to mean" Kiba said. "That's why I feel like I've been left in the dark, so does everyone else" he added walking over to Shizuko.

"Even if I do tell you, you and everyone will hate me. Then I will be kidded out of Konoha High" Shizuko said. Kiba look with confusion. She turned around and started to head for the kitchen.

"You can trust me" Kiba whispered into Shizuko's ear, putting his arms around her.

"Can I? … Really can I?" Shizuko asked, putting her hands onto Kiba's.

"Yes you can" Kiba said turning Shizuko around.

"Kiba … I … can't" Shizuko whispered looking down and then pulling away.

"You can trust me, tell me what's wrong … in your own time" Kiba said. "But I'm not going anywhere until you do, if it means go find a job and pay rent here, I will" he added before walking off into the sitting room.

She thought it would be best to leave him for a while so walked up the stairs to go to her room. Shizuko felt bad so went back down stairs after half an hour of walking up stairs.

"Kiba" Shizuko said walking into the sitting room. Kiba was fast asleep on the sofa. Leaning to the left side, supporting his head with his left arm. Shizuko smiled, grabbed a blanket from the other sofa and covered Kiba. She then sat down next to him.

_**Koneko POV**_

When Koneko dropped Kiba off at the school she had driven into town to do some shopping.

"Hey I'm back" Koneko called bringing in shopping bags. There was not answer. Koneko looked down to find that there were two pairs of shoes sitting by the door. She walked into the sitting room and found Shizuko and Kiba asleep. Kiba had chaged postions from before. He was now lying on his back, with his left arm by his head and the right on Shiuzko's shoulder. Shizuko had fallen asleep on Kiba's chest.

"Ha, these two" Koneko said looking at them both. Koneko got another blanket and overed up Shizuko as she was laying on the one she gave Kiba.

Koneko had arrived home from shooping at 4pm and has been home for an hour. Kiba had just woken up and was shocked to find Shizuko asleep on him. Kiba giggled a little and slowly moved Shizuko so he could get up. Lifting her slowly, he slid to the floor and placed her back down on the sofa, covering her backup. Kiba then left the room and saw Koneko in the kitchen.

"Hey" Kiba said.

"Hey sleepy head" Koneko giggled. Kiba laughed.

"Shizuko still alseep?" Koneko asked putting vegetables into boiling water.

"Yeah" Kiba said sitting down on a chair.

"You ok?" Koneko asked looking at Kiba.

"No … not really" Kiba said.

"What's wrong?" Koneko asked sitting down.

"I spoke to Shizuko. She wouldn't tell me" Kiba started to say. "The reason why she wouldn't tell me is that I might hate her after and if she could trust me"

"Can she trust you?" Koneko asked

"Yes of course she can. I would do anything to protect her" Kiba said.

"Maybe you should tell her this, then she might trust or tell you" Koneko suggested. Not known to Koneko and Kiba Shizuko had heard everything they were talking about. Shiuzko got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey" Shiuzko said walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, dinner will be ready in an hour" Koneko said frying some meat.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed" Shizuko said before leaving to go up stairs.

"Go" Koneko whispered to kiba. "Her room is the last room down the hall way" she added. Kiba looked at Koneko, gave her a smile and walked off.

_**Kiba POV**_

He walked up stairs and to the end of the hall and stood outside Shizuko's bedrrom door before hesitating to knock.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Y-yeah … come in" Shizuko called

"Hey" Kiba said walking into the room. Shizuko was sitting on her bed crossed legged.

"Hey … erm … I'm sorry about earlier" Shizuko said.

"Don't worry about it … I still need to talk to you" Kiba said closing the door and sitting on a chair in her room. "Well it's more like an apology. I'm sorry if you felt what happened to me was your fault, it's wasn't it was mine. I should have never asked you to do that for me" he continued.

"Is that why you came out here to tell me your sorry" Shizuko said. Kiba nodded yes.

"Well yeah. I left a voice mail and a text on your phone but … I don't think … you got it" Kiba said loking at Shiuzuko. "And also to bring you back to Konoha. Everyone misses you" he added. Shizuko smiled at Kiba. He smiled back._ 'Wow … her smile is amazing'_ Kiba was thinking.

"You're the first ever _'boy-friend'_ to ever say an apology to my face and to come from another country to say it" Shizuko stated. This made Kiba smile from ear to ear. "I'm sorry I never answered your calls and text … so do you know why you collaped?" Shizuko said.

"They said I over worked while having a cold and fever" Kiba stated, sitting back in the chair.

"Oh I see" Shizuko said looking over at him. "I respect you … a lot Kiba, and everyone else but it's hard for me to do that … as … I'm not meant to" she said looking down. Then she started to cry. "This is so annoying" she muttered.

"Hey don't cry" Kiba said walking over to Shizuko. He sat down next to her and hugged Shizuko to comfort her.

"Kiba … did you mean what you said down stairs, did you really mean that you would protect me from anything" Shizuko said still sobbing. Kiba

'_She heard that, I thought she was alseep' _he thought. "If course I did, if I say something then I mean it" Kiba said making Shizuko look at him.

Shizuko felt that feeling again when looking at Kiba. She stopped crying, and before she knew it her and Kiba were slowly leaning towards eachother, kissed. Slowly parting from eachother, realisation came to Shiuzko.

"I'm sorry" Shizuko said bolting up, jumping of the bed towards the door.

"No wait!" Kiba said grabbing her hand. "Why are you saying sorry" he added standing only a few inches away from Shizuko. Shizuko looked up at Kiba and smiled. Kiba smiled back. Shizuko put her arms around Kiba's neck, while Kiba put his arms around Shizuko's waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed again.


	7. Chapter 5 ii

**Chapter 5: The Truth II**

**Kiba POV**

Kiba and Shizuko were lying down on Shizuko's bed. Shizuko was laying on Kiba's should holding his right hand.

"I've noticed, when I walked into this room that you have loads of instruments, are they just for decoration or can you play" Kiba asked.

"Hm … oh I can play them, but I haven't for a while" Shizuko stated sitting up. She walked over and picked up 1 of 2 of acustic guitars and sat back down on the bed.

"How come?" Kiba asked sitting up.

"I didn't take them with me when I moved to Konoha" Shizuko said playing with the strings.

"Play me something" Kiba asked. Shizuko looked over and smiled, and then started to play random notes.

"Wow, your good" Kiba stated, smiling.

"Thanks, my dad tort me" Shizuko stated. "Can you play?" she asked.

"A little but I'm right handed" Kiba said looking at the left handed guitar.

"Hold on" Shiuzko said passing Kiba her guitar. She walked over to the closet, opened it and pulled out another guitar. "Here" she added walking back over, handing Kiba the guitar.

"Ha, thanks" Kiba said taking the guitar. "This is a nice guitar, but looks old" he added as he was examining the guitar.

"It was my fathers" Shiuzko stated sitting back down.

"Are you sure I can play it?" Kiba asked looking over at Shizuko.

"Yeah, it hasn't been played for a while" Shizuko said looking at Kiba. "I would play it but I'm left handed" she added. Kiba smiled and started to play.

"Your not bad yourself" Shiuzko said smiling. "How long you been playing for?" she added.

"Since I was 6 and yourself?" Kiba said.

"6" Shizuko replied.

"So, do you like music?" Kiba asked placing the guitar carefully on the bed.

"Yeah … always have" Shizuko said playing with her fathers guitar strings. Kiba looked up at her. "Its very specal to me" she added smiling, which made Kiba smile.

"What other instruments can you play?" Kiba asked, still looking.

"Guitar, Bass and Piano" Shizuko stated.

"Piano, you must be the first person I know who can play Piano. Well apart from the teachers school, no students" Kiba stated, looking back down at the Guitar.

"Really?" Shizuko asked. Kiba nodded.

"Can you sing?" Kiba asked.

"Ha, people say I can but I don't think I can" Shizuko said picking up her guitar and putting it back on the stand.

"Sing for me, and I'll decide" Kiba stated.

"What! N-no I-I can't" Shiuzko said picking up her fathers guitar and putting it back into the closet.

"Oh come on please" Kiba teased.

"Some other time" Shizuko said walking back over to Kiba.

"Ok, promise" Kiba said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Promise" Shiuzko said looking at Kiba, smiling. Shizuko walked over to Kiba and stood in front of him.

"If I tell you the truth about what's going on, do you promise not to leave me" Shizuko said. "I need that someone to be by my side, since I only have Koneko to turn to" she added.

"Of course" Kiba said standing up. Shizuko smiled and hugged Kiba. They both then went down stairs.

Koneko was down stairs in the kitchen, finishing off making dinner.

"Koneko … I think we can tell Kiba now" Shizuko said walking into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Koneko questioned. Shizuko looked at kiba then nodded yes. They all sat down.

"First of you have to promise you won't say a word to anyone, not even your friends" Koneko said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because we don't want to many people know" Koneko stated.

"But what happens if what ever you tell me comes out" Kiba asked.

"I never thought of that" Shizuko said.

"Well if it does it does, but we don't want it to not yet aleast" Koneko said.

"Ok" Kiba said.

"Ok, well I guess first we can say that were not from Hot Springs Country, as you already know. This is our home town. Shizuko lives here with me. I took her away from her step-mother because she was pushing her around but things went to far and I didn't get there in time" Koneko started to say.

"What do you mean you didn't get there in time?" Kiba asked.

"My step-mother, shes called Sayuri, she made me …" Shizuko started to say.

"She made you what?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think I can say … sorry" Shizuko said before running off up stairs.

_**Shizuko POV**_

Shizuko had ran up stair, with Kiba following behind.

"Wait Shizuko" Kiba said running after Shizuko. He grabbed her hand just as she was about to go to her room. "Hey what's wrong? Why won't you tell me" Kiba said.

"I can't do it, I just can't" Shizuko muttered not looking at him.

"Can't do what?" Kiba asked trying to pull her around to face him.

"I can't tell you, it brings back to many bad memories" Shizuko said finally looking at him.

"Please Shizuko, I can help" Kiba said. "Please" he whisped.

"For year I've been blackmailed by Sayuri to do her dirty work" Shizuko said with tears running down her face. "That's why I came to your school was to be a spy" she added before breaking down. Kiba was in shock. Blackmail of all things. He hugged her and slowly walked her into her room and closed the door.

Dinner was put on hold. Koneko ate hers on her own in the sitting room while Kiba and Shizuko were upstairs. By then Shizuko had calmed down a little but she was still crying. Kiba was sitting on a chair while Shizuko was sitting on her bed.

"Why don't you start from the begingin" Kiba stated.

"Erm … well my mother died when I was 1 from cancer" Shizuko said whippingher eyes with some tissue. "My dad then remarried when I was 7 to Sayuri, than my dad died in a car accident when I was 12, so Sayuri became my legal guarien from then on" she added.

"I'm sorry" Kiba said. "so where did the blackmail come from?" he added.

"Theres a book that my parent made when they were together, and my father gave it to me when I was 5" Shizuko stated. "Up until the point his death we both filled it with our memories, then Sayuri found it and stoal it. Threttening to burn it if I didn't do what she says, and then we get to where we are" she added.

"So how did you coming to Konoha High to be a spy come across? Kiba asked.

"Because of the competion" Shiuzko stated looking over at Kiba. "Kiri High has never won and Sayuri thinks t because of Konoha High, since you've won it the most so she wanted to know how you always win, so was sent to spy" she added.

"You couldn't have said no" Kiba stated.

"And put my only memories of my partents at rise, I don't think so" Shizuko said. "I didn't want to do it but had no choise, if I knew where she put my book, I would have never gone" she added whipping her eyes.

"So you used us?" Kiba said, looking over at Shizuko.

"At first I did but then you were all so nice I couldn't do it anymore, so I can home after you hurt yourself" Shizuko stated. Kiba didn't say anything. "You hate me now don't you?" she asked looking down.

"No, but if you came home wouldn't she burn it" Kiba said.

"Probably but she already had the imforamtion she need anyway so I don't think she has" Shizuko stated.

"How much did you tell her" Kiba asked.

"Enough for her to so the same thing that Konoha High is doing" Shizuko said.

"The exams" Kiba muttered putting his hands over his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Shizuko said standing up and walking over to Kiba. she knelt down in from of him, pulled his hands away from his face and held them

"Couldn't you asked Koneko to find the book or something" Kiba asked looking down at Shizuko.

"That's what shes been doing for years" Shiuzko stated. "It not in her study here, so it must be at the school in her office or always on her person" she added. "My life has been destroyed by that women and she never love my father, she used his for his money" she stated before crying again.

"Come here" Kiba said standing up. He pulled Shizuko up and hugged her.

"I promise I will find your book and I always keep my promises" Kiba stated hugging her ask tight as he could. Shizuko felt safe and weightless, like tell this to someone else was the turning point.

'_Sayuri I will find you and get that book, even if it kills me' _Kiba thought. Because the door was open a little Koneko was standing out side watching and listening. She then saw a tear ran down Kiba's cheek. Koneko was the only person who saw Kiba cry. But she didn't want Shizuko to see, she knocked on the door.

"You kids ok?" Koneko said walking into the room. Shiuzko turned around. "Oh Shizuko" she added walking over to her and hugging her. Koneko made sure Shizuko doesn't see Kiba's face. She slightly pushed Kiba to tell him to clean up his face. After there hug Shizuko noticed Kiba wasn't there.

"Where's Kiba?" Shizuko asked looking around the room.

"Think he went into the bathroom" Koneko stated. "Come on you must be hungry, he will come down in a minute" she added pulling Shiuzko out the room and down stairs. When they were down stairs Koneko made sure Shizuko was eating something.

After about 20 minutes, there was still no sign of Kiba.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Shizuko asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Speak without the mouth full of food would be allite, and yeah" Koneko said whipping Shiuzko's mouth with a tissue. "It's a lot to take in" she added before taking a sip of water.

"I'm going to go check on him" Shizuko said getting up from her seat and heading to the stairs.

"Oh you scared me" Shizuko said putting her hand onto her chest.

"Ha Sorry" Kiba said while walking down the stairs.

"Erm … Koneko has some food for you in the kitchen, if you want it" Shizuko said, turning around.

"Really?" Kiba said walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Ah there you are, you better be hungry you've got the bigger portion" Koneko said smiling placing a plate of food on the table.

"Starving" Kiba said sitting down. "Thank you" he said.

"Its fine" Koneko said, smiling. "Enjoy the food" she added before walking out of the kitchen. Kiba and Shizuko stayed in the kitchen to finish there food.

"Don't think I can eat for like a week after that" Kiba said putting the plates in the sink.

"Ha yeah I know, but Koneko is an amazing cook" Shizuko said passing Kiba a glass of water.

_**Koneko POV**_

Koneko then walked into the Kitchen to get a glass of juice.

"Thank you for the food it was really good" Kiba said to Koneko.

"Good" Koneko said smiling, she then walked over to the sink and started to do the washing up.

"I'll do that it's the least I can do" Kiba offered, putting his glass on the dinning table.

"Can't say no to that" Koneko said putting the sponge into Kiba's hand. "Shizuko I'll do that, you go do your home work" she added taking the towel out of Shizuko's hands.

"Fine" Shizuko said walking out of the kitchen and up stairs.

"I should be doing mine but I didn't bring it with me" Kiba stated putting a plate on the side to be dried. Koneko just smired and took the plate.

"I don't know what is it about you Kiba but ever since Shizuko has me you and your friends I've seen a new side to her" Koneko said smiling at Kiba. Kiba looked at Koneko and smiled too. "And I'm grateful" she added.

"Shizuko told me about her parents, is it true that her mother died when she was 1 and her father when she was 12?" Kiba asked placing a plate to the side.

"Yeah, Shizuko's childhood hasn't been easy, I'm the only one she has left" Koneko said drying the plate off.

"Yeah I know how she feels" Kiba said.

"Huh?" Koneko muttered looking at Kiba.

"Well my father died when I was young too so I can relate how she feels when loosing someone close" Kiba explained.

"I see, sorry to hear" Koneko said. "Can I asked something" she added.

"Shoot" Kiba said.

"Will you and your friends make sure she doesn't keep things to herself and that she tells either you, Ino, ECT" she added said.

"Sure" Kiba stated, smiling.

"When we're done here I'll show you to the spare room" she added, while putting the plates away.

Kiba smiled and followed Koneko up stairs. The spared room was opposite to Shizuko's room.

"Thanks" Kiba said walking passed Koneko to go into the room.

"Oh Kiba can I ask you to do something for me" Koneko asked while standing at the door way.

"Yeah sure" Kiba said turning around. Koneko closed the door and walked up to him.

"Can you take Shizuko back with you to Konoha … tomorrow?" Koneko whispered.

"What! Are you sure?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Yeah, please take her back, I know she hates it here" Koneko explained.

"Well yeah but what about her book, won't what's her face burn it" Kiba explained. "And what about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry I'll come back too but I need to do something first" Koneko explained.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"I know where the book is, so once I've got it I'll come over to Konoha" Koneko explained.

"Ok, sure" Kiba said smiling. Koneko smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, thanks" Koneko said. She then walked to the door. "Good night" she added, leaving the room.

_**Shizuko POV**_

Shizuko had fallen asleep at her desk doing her homework.

'_Yawn!'_ "What time it is" Shizuko said to herself lifting her head off the desk. She looked over to the clock that was sitting on her bedside table. "It's midnight. I wonder how long I've been asleep"

Shizuko stood up and tip toed over to her door. She opened it slowly so it wouldn't make a noise. She looked down the hall to see if any lights were on, there wasn't. She then went to the spare room to see if Kiba was in there. Shizuko opened the door slowly again and peered around the door. She saw Kiba asleep in the double bed. She closed the door but a voice stopped her.

"I know your there Shizuko" Kiba said sitting up.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep … I was wondering if anyone was up" Shizuko said entering the room closing the door behind her.

Kiba laughed. "I know this might sound a little weird but if you want you can sleep in here, but I'll sleep on the floor" he said sitting up grabbing his hoodie.

"No it's ok" Shizuko said opening the door.

"Sure?" He asked again.

"Y-yeah" Shizuko replied. She turned and walked back out, but paused when closing the door. "Erm … do you think we can talk instead" she asked, walking back into the room. Kiba giggled, which made Shizuko smile.

"Sure" Kiba said. Shizuko closed the door and ran over to the bed were they stayed up most of the nigh talking until they both fell asleep. Kiba was the first to fall asleep.

_**Koneko POV**_

It was 7am on a Wednesday morning, and Koneko was up. She went into Shizuko's room to wake her up.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Shizuko it's time to get up, Shizuko?" Koneko said, opening Shizuko's bedroom door. "Shizuko?" She said with confusion and worry.

She then went into the spare room to see if Kiba was up. She knocked on the door. No answer so she opened the door and found Shizuko sleeping in Kiba's bed and Kiba on the floor. Kiba look up to see Koneko at the door. He then got up quietly without waking up Shizuko and walked over to the door. They both walked down the stair and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, why is Shizuko sleeping in your bed?" Koneko asked, while standing by the sink making tea.

"She came in late last night. She said she could sleep so we were talking all night, must have fallen asleep. But when she was fast asleep I moved to the floor. It felt a little awkward with us in the bed together" Kiba said sitting down in one of the chairs. Koneko laughed and smiled.

"And I see she nicked your hoodie too" She added looking at the half naked boy in her kitchen.

"Erm … yeah … sorry about that" Kiba said, trying to coving himself up with his hands.

"Its fine" She said still laughing. It didn't take Shizuko long to wake up. Once she was up she came down stairs.

"Morning" Shizuko said walking into the kitchen, smiling. She was wearing Kiba's hoodie which was too big for her. When she walked she saw Kiba sitting at the dining table with nothing on his top half. She started to turn red.

"Hey you ok, you look a little red" Kiba asked walking over to Shizuko, feeling her head. "Hmm your head is a little warm"

"Erm … I-I'm f-fine" Shizuko said pushing his hand away and walking past and sitting in the chair opposite.

"Ha, is it ok if I take a shower?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah sure. Theres one in your room" Koneko said, smiling.

"Thanks" Kiba said but suddenly stopped when something hit him.

"You shouldn't walk around with no top on in front of a young woman" Shizuko said when she throw Kiba's hoodie at him.

"You didn't seem to mind" Kiba teased, smiling. He then went up stair to take a shower.

"You know if you keep going red he's going to think you like him" Koneko said looking over at Shizuko.

"Shut up" Shizuko said throwing a grape at Koneko. But didn't make eye contact with Koneko.

"OMG! You do like him" Koneko shouted.

"SHHH! Be quiet he might here you" Shizuko quickly said.

"So … how long?" Koneko said sliding herself into the chair next to Shizuko.

"How long what?" Shizuko said stuffing her face with food so she wouldn't answer.

"Have you liked him?" Koneko said.

"I don't know … few weeks maybe" Shizuko said with embarrassment.

"Aww this is your first crush" Koneko said teasing Shizuko.

"Will you shut up" Shizuko said laughing and throwing another grape at her. They both started to laugh.

"Well I have something to tell you. Kiba's going back to Konoha …" Koneko stated. Shizuko smile dropped. "… and you're going with him. I don't want you here it, you're not happy here anymore. Ever since you're first day at Konoha High I've seen a new you" Shizuko was in shock but she was happy. "So I would go pack now because once Kiba's had a shower he's leaving, to head back home" Koneko finally said.

Shizuko was so happy; she got out of her seat and hugged Koneko. She then soon ran out of the kitchen but stopped.

"Wait, what about you?" Shizuko asked turning around.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be coming over too but I need to sort some things out first" Koneko explain, smiling.

"But what if Sayuri finds out" Shizuko said.

"Don't worry about her, I sort something out" Koneko said reassuring Shizuko. Shizuko then smiled bright and up stairs towards her room. But as soon as Shizuko left the room Koneko smile dropped.

_**Shizuko POV**_

After Koneko said that she would be going back to Konoha she was so happy, that she could burst.

'_Stretch noises'_ "I can't reach. '_Huff'_ Shizuko said to herself trying to get her suitcase. Shizuko stopped and stared at the suitcase. "Why do I have to be so short" she complained.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in" She called out turning to her door.

"Hey shorty" Kiba teased opening Shizuko's bedroom door. Shizuko pulled a funny face at Kiba. Kiba just laughed and then walked over to her, closing the door behind him.

"Erm … can you help me? I can't get my suitcase down" Shizuko said not giving eye contact because she was ashamed to ask for help.

"Yeah sure" Kiba said walking over to Shizuko was standing. He stood in front of her wardrobe, put both arms up and brought the case down. When Kiba brought down the suitcase, Shizuko was giving Kiba a funny look.

"I hate that you're so tall" Shizuko complained watching Kiba put the case onto the floor.

"Yeah being tall is a pain, but on the other hand being tall is great" Kiba stated leaning on Shizuko's shoulder.

"I hate you" Shizuko said jokingly, playing punching him in the stomach. They both started to laugh.

"I'll see you downstairs, when I've had a shower" Kiba said running his hand down Shizuko's arm. They kept their eyes on each other until Kiba finally left the room.

"Ha, well I better get ready and pack" Shizuko said to herself. She started to pack her clothes, accessories and other things into the suitcase. While packing Shizuko kept looking at her instruments. She went into her wardrobe and pulled out the cases for them. Overall she had a huge suitcase and 4 instrument bags (an acoustic bass and guitar and an electric bass and guitar). She then ran to her door and opened it.

"Koneko can you help me a minute" Shizuko said calling from the top of the stairs. Koneko came up and walked into Shizuko's room.

"How much are you taking with you" Koneko said standing at the door way.

"Not that much, I thought I would take my instruments since Kiba can play" Shizuko said.

"Yeah, ok" Koneko said pulling a funny face, picking up one of Shizuko's instruments.

"What?" Shizuko said looking at Koneko. "Shut up" she added smiling back at Koneko. Koneko left the room with 2 of 4 instruments, while Shizuko put 1 instrument on her back and carried the other one and her suitcase down stairs.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba had finished his shower and went down stairs with all of his belongings.

"Kiba" Koneko called from the sitting room. Kiba walked over and took a seat on one of the other chairs in the room. "Here, you and Shizuko will need this" Koneko said.

"Your car! Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you can drive right?" Koneko asked.

"I can" Kiba said laughing.

"Just think of as a loan for now" Koneko said passing him the keys. He took the keys and smiled with thanks. Then all of a sudden you hear Shizuko run down the stairs.

"Ready" Shizuko said with a smile on her face. Kiba swung the car keys around his finger and walked outside to the car. He grabbed his bag and went to the car.

"I'll see you soon ok" Koneko said to Shizuko, giving her a hug.

"You better" Shizuko said. Then a tear ran down her cheek. Shizuko hugged Koneko has hard as she could before she said her goodbye. Koneko walked outside to see off Kiba and Shizuko.

"Don't you think you can get away either" Koneko said to Kiba, hugging him. "Please take care of her" She whispered into Kiba's ear.

"I will" He replied, parting away from Koneko and getting into the car. Koneko hugged Shizuko one more time and then watched her get into the car and drive away.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home**

_**Kiba POV**_

They felt Shizuko's house around 8:30am, had been driving for a few hours and Shizuko had been quiet for most of the journey.

"Shizuko are you hungry? Since we missed breakfast, why don't I full over somewhere to get something?" Kiba suggested, trying to make conversation. Shizuko didn't answer; she kept on looking out the car window. Kiba pulled over into a gas station where there was a restaurant.

They got out of the car and walked over to the restaurant.

"Hello what can I get you?" the waiter said, holding a pen and paper in his hands.

"What would you like?" Kiba asked Shizuko looking over at her. She didn't answer again; she looked down at the menu ever since they've sat down. Kiba stared at her.

"Two coffees please" Kiba replied.

"Yeah sure" the waiter said writing it down and walking away.

"Shizuko, I know your upset but she will come back" Kiba said.

"I know" Shizuko said looking up. Kiba smiled, which made Shizuko smile.

'_Grrr'_

"Ha! Told you, you were hungry" Kiba said laughing. Shizuko started to turn red but started to laugh too. "What do you want?" he added, moving the menu closer to her.

"Hmm" Shizuko said looking down at the menu. Kiba smiled at her. "This" she added pointing to the food and looking up at Kiba.

"Here are your coffees" a waitress again walking over with a tray. She placed them onto the table.

"Thank you, can we order two of these's please" Kiba said pointing to what Shizuko wanted.

"Yeah sure" the waitress said, before walking away. "Two fry ups for table 8" she added, calling into the kitchen.

They didn't leave the restaurant until 11, where they drove to the port to get the boat that goes to Konoha Island.

"Oh yeah … erm where am I going to live? I can't live at the house since its being sold and I have no money for a B&B or hotel" Shizuko asked looking over at Kiba.

"That's what Koneko said" Kiba said still keeping his eyes on the road. "I spoke to my mother and she said you can have the spare room, until Koneko comes back" he added, looking over at Shizuko, smiling.

"Thank you" Shizuko said, smiling back. She then looked away as she was getting a little embarrassed.

When they got to the boat, they had to wait for half an hour as the boat wasn't leaving port until 1pm. They didn't get to Kiba's home till 8pm the same day. Since Tsume (Kiba's mother) knew that Shizuko was going to live with her and Kiba for a while, she cleaned up the spared room all day. Back in the Land of Water, Koneko had called Tsunade to tell her that Shizuko was coming back to Konoha High. Surprisingly Tsunade didn't put up a fight; she accepted it, like it was a shot of her favorite Vodka.

_**Shizuko POV**_

'_Knock, knock'_

"Hey" Kiba said knocking on the door. "You ok?" Kiba asked walking into the spare room. Shizuko didn't answer. She was sitting on the floor looking at a photograph. He closed the door and walked over to sit next to her.

Shizuko was looking at a photo of her and Koneko. As soon as Kiba sat down she pushed the photo to her face.

"Hey, remember what Koneko said she will come here" Kiba said putting his arms around Shizuko. Shizuko felt a little safer with Kiba there. She knew that she was going to get through this.

"Look, come on lets go down stairs. I think dinner is almost ready" Kiba said pulling Shizuko's face towards his. He then whipped her tears away with his thumb, which made Shizuko smile. Kiba stood up in front on Shizuko. "C'mon" he said putting his hand out. Shizuko grabbed his and they both walked down stairs.

"Good timing, grab a seat" Tsume said smiling. Shizuko walked into the kitchen and sat down at one of the seats. "Kiba, Feed the dog" she added putting food down onto the table.

"I'll feed the dog once we get back" Kiba said standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Where are you going?" Shizuko said turning around in her chair.

"I'm going to take Akamaru for a walk" Kiba said turning and walking out the door.

"What's up with him?" Tsume said.

"Have no idea" Shizuko said still looking at Kiba. She then turned around when Kiba walked out the door with Akamaru.

_**Kiba/Tenten POV**_

Kiba and Akamaru left the house and ran to the park. Once they were at the park Kiba let Akamaru off the lead.

"Ahh! Stupid, stupid, stupid" Kiba said hitting his head.

"Just realised that" a voice behind said. Kiba turned around at the comment.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I run this way" Tenten replied. "Are you ok? You look annoying or something" she added.

"Oh no I'm fine, ha-ha" Kiba laughed putting his hand behind his head.

"Kiba, I've known you for a long time and I know when theres something on your mind. So spill it" Tenten said. They walked over to a bench by a lake that was in the park.

"OMG, I remember this place. Me, you and Ino use to play here all the time" Tenten said looking around.

"Yeah, this place is in the middle of all our houses" Kiba stated sitting down.

"So then what's up? But first I'm going to guess and say it's about Shizuko?" Tenten asked sitting down too.

'_How does she know that?' _ Kiba muttered under this breath. Kiba didn't answer but instead looked away.

"You like her don't you" Tenten said, smiling.

"How do you do that?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"Kiba I'm a girl. We see this stuff" Tenten said, still smiling.

"Well … erm … what about you and Neji?" Kiba asked, trying to change the subject.

Tenten started to turn red. "W-what about him? Hey stop trying to change the subject" they both started to laugh. "Look Kiba I'm not an expert, this is Sakura territory, but just tell her. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way too" Tenten said. She looked over to see that he was blushing. She started to laugh at him.

"You don't help when you laugh" Kiba said looking at Tenten.

"S-sorry ha-ha" Tenten said still laughing. She took a deep breath and started up the convocation again. "Then again, telling her would be hard since she's moved" she said looking up at the sky.

'_Oh Shit … none of them know that she's here!'_ Kiba said in his mind. "Erm theres something I have to tell you but you can't say anything yet"

"Erm … Ok" Tenten said confused, looking over at Kiba

"Shizuko is here" Kiba stated. Tenten was in shock.

"What really!" Tenten said with excitement.

"Yeah" Kiba said.

"Ok so Shizuko's back, so why haven't you been in school for the past 3 days?" Tenten asked looking at Kiba.

"I went to go find her" Kiba said looking at Tenten.

"You went to go find her, ha if you say that to anyone else there going to think you love Shizuko" Tenten stated looking at the pond. Kiba didn't react to what Tenten said.

'_Do I … love her?'_ Kiba asked himself.

"So if she's back why haven't you told anyone yet? Ino is so upset that Shizuko had left. She really felt a connection with Shizuko" Tenten said.

"Well we only got back an hour ago and it was just as hard for Shizuko too" Kiba said.

"Wow I can't believe that she's back" Tenten said. "And I can't believe that you were the one who brought her back, ha" she added looking over at Kiba. Kiba just smiled.

"Will you two be in tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, should be" Kiba said.

"You better tell Shizuko to brace herself for when she see's Ino" Tenten suggested, looking at Kiba

"Ok I'll tell her but she's not going to be happy with me that I told you" Kiba said.

"I'm sure she will understand. Anyway I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Tenten said standing up and walking away. Kiba stood up too and walked the other way to find Akamaru. "Oh Kiba and another thing tell her, she needs to know" Tenten said turning around standing up.

"Yeah … sure" Kiba nervously said. Tenten gave him a funny look. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Once Akamaru came over Kiba put the lead on. "Oh Tenten!" Kiba yelled. "Tell Neji I said hi" Kiba teased, smiling. Tenten stiffened when he said Neji's name. Kiba smiled and waved and walked off. Tenten then watched Kiba for a little while.

"What's he like" Tenten said, rubbing her head. She then ran in the other direction home.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba opened the door and Akamaru came running in barking.

"Quiet boy" Kiba said patting him on the head.

"Hey, where did you go?" Tsume asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh erm just for a walk" Kiba said putting the lead on the hook by the door.

"With Tenten too" Tsume said.

"How do you know?" Kiba said. _'Seriously how the fuck do girls do that!'_ Kiba thought.

"Don't look so worried; I just looked out the window when you left" Tsume said laughing.

"Oh … erm … where's Shizuko?" Kiba asked taking his coat off.

"She's in her room" Tsume said as she walked into the sitting room.

"Ok" Kiba said standing at the door.

'_Bleep'_

"Great my phone is dyeing" Kiba said taking his phone out of his pocket. Kiba walked up stairs to his room to put his phone on charge. He opened his door and he found Shizuko kneeling on the floor look at his books.

"Oh sorry … I wanted to read something and I saw that you have some books. You don't mind do you" Shizuko said.

"Oh … erm … no of course not" Kiba said. He started to giggle a little. Kiba walked over to his desk to look for his phone charger.

"I'll erm take this one" Shizuko said walking pass Kiba. She turned to walk backwards but bumped into the doorway. They both started to laugh. Then Shizuko went to her room.

'_I … can't do it'_ Kiba said to himself as he watched Shizuko go out of his room. Kiba decided to go and have a shower to clear his mind. He walked into his on sweet bathroom and turned the shower on. He placed his hand under the water to see if it was hot enough.

"Ah!" Kiba grounded as he punched the wall.

_**Shizuko POV**_

Tsume and Shizuko were sitting in the sitting room. Shizuko was reading Kiba's book and Tsume was watching TV.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Shizuko said shutting the book and standing up. "… oh and thank you Tsume" She said standing at the doorway.

"It's fine. If you need anything tell me or if you just need a chat" Tsume offered. Shizuko smiled at the offer and walked up stairs. Shizuko was really over whelmed and wasn't looking at to where she was going.

'_Oof'_ "Ow …" Kiba said as he walked down the hall, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Kiba! … Oh I'm so sorry" Shizuko said. She then started to blush as she realised that she touched Kiba's bare chest.

"Hey it's ok, you didn't hurt me … I just like teasing you" Kiba said, then began to laugh.

"You're not funny" Shizuko said play punching Kiba in the arm. "Well I'm going to bed now; I'll see you in the morning. Night" she added walking really fast past him and into her room.

"Oh … ok … Night" Kiba said as he watched her pass. He was able to turn and go down stairs but was hesitant. "Erm Shizu…" Kiba started to say quietly before Shizuko shut the door. But she heard him call her name but was too embarrassing.

"Ah that was so embarrassing" Shizuko said quietly to herself putting Kiba's book down on the desk. '_I've seen loads of guys with their shirts off at the beach but why do I feel awkward around Kiba' Shizuko thought to herself while look at the book._

'_Sigh'_ "Get yourself together" Shizuko said slapping her cheeks. She then turned and looked at her suitcase. "Well I better get ready for bed" she added while walking over.

_**Kiba POV**_

When the door closed he turned and went down stairs.

"Night mum" Kiba said standing in the doorway of the sitting room.

"Night" Tsume said. Kiba was about to go back up stairs but his mum called him back. "Erm … Kiba you do realise that we have someone else in the house so you can't walk around half naked" she added.

"Huh?" Kiba muttered looking down. _'Oh that's why she walked away' Kiba thought._ "Sorry habit, night" he added. Then he walked back up stairs. When he got to his bed room door he looked over to Shizuko's door.

'_Knock, knock'_

Instead of Shizuko saying come in Shizuko walked to the door. "Kiba, w-what's up?" Shizuko asked nervously.

"Erm … _'this is your change … tell her'_ … Erm … c-can we talk for a bit?" Kiba stuttered.

"Y-yeah … ok" Shizuko said moving away from the door. Kiba walked in. "So … erm what did you want to talk about?" she said closing the door. Shizuko had changed into her PJ's, a white silk night top with black short shorts. She felt a little embarrassed as Kiba was wearing just shorts.

"Oh erm…" Kiba started to mumble turning around to face Shizuko. _'Well this is awkward" Kiba thought looking at Shizuko._

"Hello … Kiba?" Shizuko said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?!" Kiba mumbled looking at Shizuko.

"You seemed to have zoned out there" Shizuko stated. She walked passed him and sat down on the bed. Kiba grabbed the chair that was sitting at a desk. "So … what did you want?" she added.

"Oh right … yeah … well I didn't want to go to bed yet … so I thought I would come and talk to you but it looks like you are so I'll leave" Kiba said getting up from the chair.

"No! … you don't have … to go if … you don't want to … I'm not bothered" Shizuko said, turning red.

"Oh … o-ok" Kiba said. He started to blush too. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Actually Kiba …" Shizuko started to say while looking down. Kiba looked up. "… Can I ask you something?" she added.

"Yeah" Kiba answered sitting back down.

"I know I've already asked this the other day but did you really mean what you said to Koneko? Would you really protect me?" Shizuko finally said. She looked over to Kiba. Kiba go up and walked over to the bed and sat with one leg dangling down and the other on the bed, laying it down flat.

"Yeah" Kiba said. This made Shizuko smile.

"Thank you" Shizuko said. She wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. Shizuko was hugging him really awkwardly as she was kneeling in between his legs.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Shizuko's waist, with his chin resting on her right shoulder. "I … really like you" Kiba whispered into Shizuko's right ear. Shizuko slowly parted from Kiba, resting her hands on his shoulders. Kiba still had his arms around Shizuko's waist.

"What?" Shizuko said quietly.

"I … really like you. I wish I had sa…" Kiba started to say. Shizuko had placed her hand over his mouth. Kiba look straight at her. They both stared at each other and Shizuko removed her hand slowly. Kiba said nothing but pulled her closer to him. Shizuko put her arms around Kiba's neck again and slowly moved forward and kissed him again. They parted and stared at each other, smiling.

_**Shizuko POV**_

'_Bleep, bleep'_

'_groan noise'_ Kiba displayed.

"Kiba … Kiba …" Shizuko said shaking him. "If you don't get up we'll be late" she added.

"Hmm … ok" Kiba said. He opened his eyes to find Shizuko looking over him. He sat up and looked around the room. "Did I fall asleep in here?" he asked looking up at Shizuko.

"Yeah" Shizuko said smiling, getting up off the bed. "We were talking for most of the night and we must have fallen asleep. She added while walking back to the bathroom.

"You know I wish you woke me up when you did" Kiba stated sitting up.

"Ok, I'll wake you up at 6am instead of 7:30am" Shizuko said jokingly, walking out the bathroom with a towel in her hand. Kiba just look at her. "I'll wait for you downstairs" she added walking towards the door. "Oh and you really should put a shirt on when your around a young women" Shizuko joked throwing a towel at him.

"Really, I though you liked it" Kiba said pulling the towel from his head. He looked at Shizuko who was smiling.

"See you down stairs" Shizuko finally added before leaving the room.

Shizuko stood outside her door, smiling ear to ear before headed down the hall towards the stairs.

'_Bark'_

"Hey Akamaru" Shizuko said stroking him on the head. She walked past Akamaru and into the kitchen where Tsume was.

"Morning Shizuko" Tsume said standing at the sink. "There some toast there or you can have cereal"

"Morning and I'll be fine with toast, thank you" Shizuko said sitting at the dining table.

"So how do you feel about going back?" Tsume asked sitting down at the table.

"Erm … I'm quite scared. I don't know how everyone at school will react and I don't really blame them either" Shizuko replied.

"I'm sure they will understand if you explained to them" Tsume said.

"Hey" Kiba said walking into the kitchen. He sat in the chair left to Shizuko and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Morning Kiba, have fun last night?" Tsume teased. Both Kiba and Shizuko turned red. They both looked at each other with blank expression. Shizuko then looked away as she made eye contacted with Kiba and got nervous.

"Oh look at the time we better get going" Shizuko said standing up. Kiba got up too and went back around to get his school bag and blazer. He then ran back down them. Shizuko on the other hand walked to the door and waited for Kiba. She put on her coat as it was getting colder by the day.

"Bye mum!" Kiba said grabbing his coat and running out the door, also pulling Shizuko with him. They both ran to the top of the street and walked the rest of the way. When they got to the gates Shizuko stopped.

"It will be fine" Kiba said looking back.

"What if it's not? What if this is a horrible idea" Shizuko explained holding her school bag in front of her with both hands.

"Come on were going to be late" Kiba said pulling on Shizuko's arm.

"Oh I almost forgot, I kid of told Tenten that you were here" Kiba said.

"What? Why?" Shizuko asked.

"We were talking and it just came out, sorry" Kiba said walking slowly towards the school.

"It's ok, it will come out sooner or later" Shizuko said walking next to Kiba.

"Oh she also warned me about Ino, she's really upset" Kiba said.

"I guessed that" Shizuko said walking up the steps to the main school building.

Kiba opened the doors for Shizuko and both went to their lockers to put their coats away. After they walked to their classroom.

Kiba was walking in front with him arms behind his head and Shizuko was walking behind him with her hands in front of her holding her bag.

"So … are you scared of seeing everyone?" Kiba asked walking up the stairs to their classroom.

"Yeah, especially Ino. She and I are really close and then I just left … maybe it's not a good idea" Shizuko questioned herself, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

"What! After I've only just brought you back. Koneko is right, you're happy here" Kiba said walking down to Shizuko. Kiba finally convinced her to go to class.

Since Kiba and Shizuko were taking their time on getting to Tutor, they went straight to their first lesson, which was English. It was also the week of the mock exams that Tsunade put together for the completion next year. Kiba and Shizuko were standing outside Jiraiya's class room.

"You two are early" Jiraiya said unlocking the door. "It's nice to see you again too Shizuko" he added. Shizuko and Kiba walked into the class and sat in there seat. She was so nervous, waiting for the rest to come in, that she was shaking. Kiba was watching her, while Jiraiya was writing up today's lesson.

Then the bell went and Shizuko could hear people in the hall way. Then the door opened and everyone in their Tutor started to walk in. Suddenly everything stopped, like someone had pressed the pause button. They were all staring at Shizuko and started to whisper. Shizuko stood up slowly. Through the crowd, Ino pushed her way though with Temari and Sakura following behind. She walked up to Shizuko and stood in front of her, staring.

'_Slap'_

Ino had slapped Shizuko around the face. The whole class went silent. A tear ran down Shizuko's cheek. She looked up to Ino, who was crying too.

"I-I'm so sorry" Shizuko said to Ino before bursting into tears. Ino look at Shizuko and swung her arms around Shizuko to hug her.

"Don't you dare to that again!" Ino muttered into Shizuko's ear.

"Hee-he-hee this will make a good story" Jiraiya mumbled, writing notes down.

"You know how to ruin a moment" Sakura said. Everyone turned to the front and looked at Jiraiya, even Ino and Shizuko. Then the whole class started to laugh, as did Ino and Shizuko. The two girls hugged again.

After the laughter stopped the class finally started. After the English class they all had a free. Ino, Shizuko, Temari, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten decided to go to the girl's locker room. Once all the other girls from the other years had left the changing room they went inside. Tenten was sitting on the floor while the others sat on the benches.

"Now that you two have calmed down and are friends again, I think you owe us an explanation, Shizuko" Temari said.

"Yeah I … know" Shizuko said.

"First off I think you should tell us where you were" Ino said look at Shizuko.

"I-I was in the Land of … Water" Shizuko stuttered looking down.

"I'm confused; I thought you lived in Hot Springs Country?" Sakura said.

'_Oh I forgot about that, only Kiba knows'_ Shizuko said to herself before looking up. "Oh erm yeah … b-but my family live in the Land of Water so had to move there" Shizuko hesitated, looking around.

"A-are you sure the family matter was the only thing?" Hinata asked.

Shizuko bowed her head. "The family thing is true but I also didn't want … any of you to find me" Shizuko stated looking back down.

They all looked at her in shock. "Why?!" Ino demanded.

"If you say it's about Kiba being non-human then that's a perfect excuse" Temari stated. They all began to laugh.

"Well it was about what happened to Kiba but it's also because I didn't want to hurt anyone else" Shizuko said.

"But you hurt us all when you left" Tenten said.

"I know and I'm so sorry for that, I'll never do anything like that again … I promise" Shizuko pleaded looking at everyone.

"It's all fine now, I hope we can just put this all behind us and start again. Your our friend and we all don't want that to end" Temari said. Shizuko smiled.

"So since it's a new start, where abouts do you live as we didn't know before" Sakura said.

"Erm … down Kiba's street" Shizuko stated.

"Really! Where abouts?" Tenten asked looking up at Shizuko.

'_I can't tell them that I'm living with Kiba' _"Erm … the house on top of the hill" Shizuko said. She looked around and found they were looking at her in shock. "What?" she added.

"That's not a house, that's a mansion!" Temari said.

"It's bigger then Sasuke's mansion!" Sakura said in shock.

"Yeah only you would know that" Temari said teasing Sakura.

"Shut up" Sakura said blushing throwing her shoe at Temari. They both started to laugh.

"A-are you r-rich?" Hinata asked, stuttering.

"No, not as far as I know" Shizuko said.

"How can you not know if you're rich?" Temari asked.

"Ha true, maybe my aunt is ha" Shizuko said laughing, everyone else started to laugh too.

"Anyway what made you come back?" Sakura asked.

"Erm … Kiba brought me back here" Shizuko said. Tenten looking over at Shizuko and smiled. Shizuko saw and smiled back.

"He what? So that's why he hasn't been in" Ino stated.

"I swear that boy is like in love with you or something" Temari stated. Shizuko was shocked by the comment and started to blush.

"You know you might as well go out with Kiba" Ino said looking at Shizuko. "He's really a nice guy and clearly likes you a lot" she added. Shizuko didn't say anything but she started to turn really red. They all looked at her.

"Wait, are you and Kiba dating?!" Sakura said smiling.

"No … well I don't know" Shizuko questioned.

"What do you mean you don't know, has he asked you out?" Temari asked.

"Well no … but …" Shizuko slowly said looking around.

"But what? Tell us!" Ino said pushing at Shizuko's knee.

"We've … kissed" Shizuko slowly said.

"OMG!" they all screamed.

"W.W.H!" Temari said.

"Huh" Shizuko muttered.

"She means when, where and how" Ino stated with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh erm … at his and at mine" Shizuko stated.

"Wait you've kissed twice" Tenten asked, smiling. Shizuko nodded.

"It official, you're dating" Temari said.

"In your eyes that would be" Sakura said.

"Yeah, if a guy I liked kissed me twice I would take that as were dating" Temari said.

"Anyway, spill the beans?" Tenten said smiling.

"What do you want to know?" Shizuko asked looking around.

"T-tell us about the first time" Hinata asked.

"Erm … first was when Kiba and I were in the Land of Water and then the second was … last night" Shizuko said.

"I knew there was something going on between you two" Sakura squealed.

"God you two took your time" Tenten said. Then they all laughed.

"Well were all glad that you're back and especially this week as the mock exams start today" Sakura said.

"Hmm … hang on aren't we meant to be preparing for those exam in our free lessons?" Shizuko asked.

"Yeah but you've just got back" Ino replied.

"I guess but Kiba told me on the way to school that he was going to do some running in the break with Tenten?" Shizuko questioned. Everyone looked at Tenten.

"Really? Then why aren't you running? You've been going on about this for years" Ino said.

"Oh erm I didn't want to do it as I knew I wouldn't be picked" Tenten said, hesitatingly laughing putting her hand behind her head.

"What! Yes you would. You could easily beat any of the boys" Sakura said.

"Well it doesn't matter as I would be able to do it anyway" Tenten said still laughing nervously.

"What do you mean you won't be able to do it?" Shizuko questioned. They all turned and looked at Tenten, who was looking very worried.

"Are you ok Tenten?" Ino asked. "You've never missed anything to do with sport, unless something has happened" At this point Tenten was getting really nervous but Ino was right.

"Erm …" Tenten stumbled. The more nervous she got the more suspicious they all got. Then a sudden tear ran down Tenten's cheek.

"Tenten!" Sakura said in a whisper. Tenten has never cried in front of her friends before. All of them were so worried now.

"Tenten what's wrong" Shizuko said getting up and sitting next to Tenten. They all huddled around in a circle in front of Tenten.

"I'm pregnant" Tenten said bowing her head into her hands. She then started to sob.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Everything Tells All**

_**Shizuko POV**_

After the excitement of Shizuko returning back to Konoha, Tenten drops a bomb shell.

"You're pregnant" Shizuko said looking at Tenten who was sobbing in her hands.

"Wow! I didn't expect that" Temari said leaning back.

"I don't know what to say, but who's the father?" Ino said. There was silence. Tenten looked up a little but only she and Hinata made eye contact, as she was right in front of her.

"It's Neji, isn't it" Hinata said softly, without stuttering. They all looked at Tenten.

"OMG!" Temari said. "I thought there was something going on between you two but not this!" she also added.

"Tenten what were you thinking" Hinata said softly.

"It just happened" Tenten replied.

"He didn't force you did he?" Ino asked.

"No! Like I said it just happened" she replied.

"When did you find out?" Shizuko asked.

"Last night" Tenten said.

"How far long are you?" Ino asked.

"… A month" Tenten said with embarrassment.

"A month … Wait so when you and Neji went out that day in October half term was that day you have sex" Temari said. Tenten didn't answer.

"Does he know?" Hinata asked.

"No" Tenten said looking away from everyone.

"Why haven't you told him?" Shizuko asked softly.

"I don't know how to. I'm still trying to get over the shock" Tenten said.

"You need to tell him and soon" Ino said.

"I know" Tenten replied, looking down.

"Does anyone else know?" Hinata asked.

"Only you guys" Tenten replied.

"Your parents don't know?" Temari asked. She nodded no. "Why?!"

"How about you put yourself in my situation and see how it feels" Tenten said before storming out the locker room.

"Wait a go Temari" Sakura said. Sakura tried to follow Tenten but Ino stopped her.

"Leave her. I've known her the longest and when she's like this and storms off she wants to be alone" Ino stated.

_**Tenten POV**_

There was no one in the hallways, but Tenten. She kept running until she found herself at the doorway to the roof. She walked onto the roof and over to the bench and sat down. She then started to cry again.

"Tenten?" a male voice said. Tenten turned around to find Neji standing there. She got up and ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "What's wrong?" he added. She didn't say anything but cry. Neji moved Tenten and sat her down on the bench.

"I saw you running, I could tell you were upset even though I've never seen you cry" Neji said. "So what wrong?" Tenten just sat there with her head down looking at her feet. Neji took his coat off and put it around Tenten, since they were sitting on the roof top in the middle of winter.

"Neji … there's something I've got to tell you" Tenten said looking up at Neji, still sobbing.

"What is it?" Neji asked. Tenten got up from the bench and sat on Neji's lap. He placed his hand around her waist to support her and his other hand on Tenten's knee. Tenten then moved Neji hand that was on her knee to her stomach. At first Neji didn't understand. He looked confused as to what she was saying. She then placed both of her hands onto Neji's hand.

"You're Pregnant?!" Neji whispered. Neji was in shock. "How long?" he added looking worried.

"I found out last night but I'm about a month" Tenten said with embarrassment looking down. "I would have told you as soon as I knew but I was scared and I didn't think that…" she added before stopping in mid sentence.

"Didn't think what?" Neji asked.

"That you would stay with me" Tenten said, then started to cry again. Neji was in shock when she said that.

"You thought I would leave you, Tenten I would never do that. I'm in shock yes as I didn't expect this but whatever you chose I'll be there" Neji said.

"Thanks Neji" Tenten said leaning on his shoulder. "I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents, they don't even know were dating" she added.

"We'll tell them together when the time is right, but we need to make a decision" Neji said. Tenten agreed. Neji made Tenten get off his lap so he could stand up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her so he could hug her.

"It will all be fine, I promise" Neji said still hugging her tightly around her waist. He then looked at Tenten, which made her smile. They kissed because they were happy.

"I knew there was something going on between you two" Temari called from the rooftop door way. They both turned to the doorway to find everyone staring at them, smiling.

"WAIT A GO NEJI!" Naruto yelled from the back of the group.

"DO YOU HAVE TO SHOUT!" Sakura said hitting him on the head, which made them all laugh. Temari walked over to Tenten and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Tenten, I didn't mean to make you feel bad" Temari said. Tenten smiled.

"Hey it's ok, it was too much going on at once" Tenten said, smiling.

"Well there something I'm still confused about" Temari said turning around to face the group. "You two" she added standing in front of Kiba and Shizuko.

"Yeah" Sakura said standing next to Temari.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto asked putting his arms around Temari and Sakura's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"I kind of told the girls that we kissed" Shizuko whispered to Kiba.

"You what!" Kiba whispered back.

"Well, are you two dating or not?" Temari asked.

"Wait! Dating?!" Neji asked.

"You know you shouldn't ask so surprised Neji" Kiba stated, looking at him hold hands with Tenten.

"So are you dating?" Ino asked in excitement. Kiba and Shizuko both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah I guess" Shizuko said, smiling.

"Finally!" Tenten shouted.

_**Shizuko POV**_

After all the excitement of there being two couples within the group, the girls headed back to the locker room to get there stuff. They then met the guys up by the lockers on the first floor.

"Hey Shikamaru" Shizuko said running up behind Shikamaru. "Sorry about leaving all the Home Economics stuff to you, I'll do all the cooking tomorrow" Shizuko said apologizing.

"Such a drag … but it's ok, I knew we wouldn't do that well, especially if we have Ino and Sakura in our class" Shikamaru said. They both smiled and laughed.

"Hey" Temari said walking up next to Shizuko.

"Hey" Shizuko said turning around, she then walked over to her locker. Temari watched her walk pass.

"Trying to steal her already are we Shikamaru" Temari teased, opening her locker.

"We were talking about the Home Economics exam tomorrow" Shikamaru stated leaning on his locker.

"Sure" Temari teased again, closing it and walking over to the others. Shikamaru gave her a funny look.

"How do you think you will find it tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Oh erm … well …" Shizuko began, scratching her head.

"We will fail" Shikamaru said butting into the convocation.

"Y-yeah what Shikamaru said … ha-ha" Shizuko giggled putting her hand behind her head. Ino look at her and stared to laugh with her. "So … what about you" she added looking at Ino.

"Do you really need to ask her that? Her and Sakura are top of the class" Kiba said wrapping his hands around Shizuko's shoulders.

"EW! GET A ROOM!" Naruto said, with both arms behind his head.

"Hmm yeah for once I will have to agree with Naruto" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Ha-ha, so Shizuko do you want to come round mine after school?" Ino asked.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to intrude" Shizuko said.

"Please, I haven't seen you in ages" Ino pleaded. Shizuko looked at Kiba who was smiling.

'_Ring, rinng'_

"Ok sure" Shizuko said smiling. Ino hugged her and they walked to their Art class together.

"Hey Sai, you coming!" Shikamaru said turning around.

"Yeah" Sai said smiling. Today was like any other day, like Shizuko never really left. Everyone was talking and laughing. Shizuko has no regrets about leaving the Land of Water.

'_Ring, rinng'_

"Woo! Finally the end of the day!" Naruto shouted as he walked out of tutor.

"Hey I just text my dad, to see if it's ok for you to stay for dinner, if you want" Ino said.

"Ok thanks" Shizuko said smiling. They all walked out of the school building with their coats on and sat on a wall in the school grounds, near the gates. They like to sit and talk for a little.

"I can't believe that you two never told us" Sakura said to Tenten and Neji.

"We didn't know how to" Tenten said snuggling up to Neji, as it was cold.

"So how long you to been dating?" Kiba asked. He was holding Shizuko's hand.

"About six months now" Neji said.

"Six months! And none of us suspected a thing. Wow you guys are good" Temari said.

"Actually I thought that you would have asked Tenten out ages ago, like at the beginning of the year" Kiba said. Neji started to turn red.

"Aww he's blushing" Ino said, teasing him. Everyone started to laugh. "Well should get going, bye" she added walking towards the gates.

"Yeah I better go to" Shizuko said hugging Kiba. "I'm having dinner round Ino's so tell your mum not to make me any" she whispered to Kiba.

"Ok" Kiba said.

"Shizuko put Kiba down!" Ino called from the school gate.

"Yeah alright I'm coming" Shizuko said running after Ino.

"Hey do you guys want to go to town or something" Sai said.

"Sure, I need to get stuff for tomorrow" Temari stated. Everyone else went to town, while Shizuko walked home with Ino.

_**Ino/Shizuko POV**_

It took them about half an hour to get to Ino's house. Ino lived in a small 2 bedroom house. Was a little smaller to Kiba's 3 bedroom house. When they got home no one was in so Ino went into the kitchen grabbed some snacks and they went up to Ino's room.

"So …" Ino said rocking side to side on her spinning chair.

"So … what?" Shizuko said sitting on Ino's bed reading a magazine.

"How long have you liked Kiba? Even though it was obvious that you did" Ino said laughing taking a chip. Shizuko started to turn red.

"Erm well … maybe a month or so … I d-don't know" Shizuko said skipping the pages. Ino then started to laugh grabbing another chip. "Can I ask you something?" Shizuko added looking up at Ino.

"Yeah sure" Ino said.

"Can you keep secrets?" Shizuko asked. Ino nodded, eating more chips. "You know back in the locker room when you guys asked me where I live and I said down Kiba's street in that house that Temari thinks is a mansion" Shizuko started to say.

"Yeah" Ino said getting up from the chair and walking over to Shizuko. She sat down on the bed.

"… well I don't live there but I do live down Kiba's street" Shizuko said.

"Ok … is that the secret?" Ino asked.

"No … erm … I … live with … Kiba" Shizuko said. Ino's jaw dropped.

"You live with him! But I though you lived with your Aunt?" Ino questioned.

"I do, she just needs to sort some things out in the Land of Water and then she will be coming here … but I don't know when" Shizuko said.

"Oh ok … well I guess that understandable … but erm … does that mean you and …" Ino stated.

"No! I have my own room!" Shizuko jumped. Ino smiled.

"Why don't you want any of the others to know" Ino asked.

"Because everyone else might get the wrong idea since now that we're dating, I feel weird living with him, especially after last night" Shizuko said.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Ino asked, with an excitement expression on her face.

"We kissed in the room they gave me and then we fell asleep in the same bed, it didn't help that he was only wearing shorts" Shizuko said coving her face with embarrassment.

"Ha really" Ino said. "If you fell unconformable then tell him, but if I were you I wouldn't" Ino started to say. Shizuko looked at her weird.

"Come on, you will be able to see him half naked most of the time, I wouldn't say no to staying with a guy who done that" Ino said smiling.

"I never knew you had a perverting side" Shizuko said with a funny look on her face. "So if like, I don't know, Sai or Naruto asked you, you would" she teased looking at Ino who was blushing at the comment.

"Ino I'm back" Ino's Father called.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to my dad" Ino said grabbing Shizuko's arm. Shizuko started to laugh since she knew that Ino was changing the subject. Ino and Shizuko both walked down to meet Ino father at the front door.

"Ahh you must be Shizuko Amori? I've heard at lot about you from Ino" Inoichi, Ino's father, said.

"Dad shut up" Ino said elbowing him in the stomach. Both Ino and Shizuko started to turn red.

"Um, yeah, it's very nice to meet you …" Shizuko said bowing.

"I'm Inoichi" Inoichi said. Shizuko smiled and then Ino and Shizuko then walked back upstairs to Ino's room.

"Erm … sorry about that … ha-ha" Ino said opening her bedroom door.

"Oh that's ok, he really nice" Shizuko said walking behind Ino, closing the door when she walked in.

"Erm … Shizuko … can I ask you something" Ino said sitting on her bed.

"Ok?" Shizuko said sitting down on the bed.

"What do you think of Sai" Ino asked.

"He's quite quiet, but nice why?" Shizuko said looking over at Ino. Ino didn't answer. Shizuko then started to laugh.

"What?" Ino asked looking up at Shizuko.

"It's ok, i know you like him" Shizuko said. Ino smiled. "Aww that's so cute" Shizuko said hugging Ino. Ino then started to glow with redness.

_**Tenten/Neji POV**_

Neji and Tenten left town early and walked back to Tenten's house. They were disusing what they should do next, regarding their baby. Neji was sitting on a chair that was in her room while Tenten was lying on her bed.

"I don't think I should keep it" Tenten said.

"Why's that?" Neji asked. He got up from the chair and sat on the edge her bed.

"I don't want to be a teenage parent and I don't think that my parents will be pleased with me that I'm pregnant with your child" Tenten stated.

"You have a point … but whatever decision you make I'm good with it and don't think about me leaving you either … I'll never leave you" Neji said. Tenten sat up and smiled. "So when do you want to tell your parents about us?"

"Soon, maybe … I don't know" Tenten said, bowing her head.

"We can do it in our own time" Neji suggested. "Aren't you worried about Temari saying something? You know what she's like" Neji stated.

"Hmm … why do I have friends with big mouths" Tenten said. Neji started to laugh at her. "Hey it's not funny!" Tenten said, but she started to laugh too.

"Tenten, I'm back" Tenten's mother called.

"Ok" Tenten replied back. Tenten looked at Neji and pulled him to her door. They walked downstairs. They found her mum in the sitting room.

"Hey mum, erm where's dad?" Tenten asked walking around the corner.

"Oh he had to work lat…" Tenten's mother started to say but stopped when Neji walked in. "Hello, you must be Neji Hyuga?" she added putting her bags down.

"Y-yes, it's nice to meet you" Neji said, bowing.

"So … what are you two doing?" She asked.

"Oh … erm … well …" Tenten started to say. "Nothing really … j-just a school project" she added putting her arms behind her.

"Erm … Mrs. Yuuko can I asked you something?" Neji asked stepping forward.

"You don't have to be so formal, call me Umber" She replied laughing.

"Mrs. Umber, please can I have your permission to date your daughter?" Neji said, bowing again. Tenten stood in the doorway shock.

"Neji, theres no need for you to bow but of course you can, as long as Tenten is happy" She said with a huge smile on her face. Tenten eyes widened and so did her smile. She ran to her mum and gave her a hug. "If he makes you happy Tenten, then I'm happy" Umber said then looked at Neji, smiling. He walked over and bowed again to say thank you.

When Neji stood back up, Umber hugged him. "Thank you" She whispered. "Neji would you like to stay for dinner" Umber asked parting from the hug.

"Thank you but I will have to pass. Unfortunately I've got other arrangements at home" Neji said with disappointment.

"That's ok, maybe some other time" Umber said with a smile on her face.

Neji nodded and smiled. "If you would excuse me, but it's time for me to go now" he added walking backwards.

"Ok, hope to see you again soon" Umber said. Tenten walked Neji to the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" Neji said quietly.

"Y-yeah" Tenten said. Neji opened the door but turned back to Tenten. He then gave her a kiss good bye and closed the door. Tenten started to day dream at the door but when she saw a figure in the corner of her eye, she started to blush.

_**Shizuko POV**_

Inoichi made dinner. Normally Ino would but when Ino is busy he would cook.

"Thank you the meal, it was very nice" Shizuko said to Inoichi standing up from the table.

"That's ok, it was nice to finally meet you" Inoichi said taking the plates up to the sink.

"Come on Shizuko" Ino said, walking out the kitchen. They both then walked to the front door.

"Sorry about him, he always does that when I bring friends home" Ino said.

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Shizuko said putting her coat on and opening the door.

"Yeah … oh instead of you walking all the back to the school, if you go down that ally way, turn left at the end and go straight up, you will end up at Kiba's street" Ino directed pointing left.

"Ok thanks" Shizuko said smiling. She gave Ino a hug good bye and turned left at Ino's path way. It took Shizuko 15 minutes to walk it, instead of half an hour to an hour.

"Hello! I'm home" Shizuko called closing the front door.

"Hey" Tsume called from the living room. Shizuko bent down to take her shoes. She then heard Akamaru bark. Shizuko looked up and saw that he was running to her. She stood up so Akamaru would push her over.

"Hey boy" Shizuko said rubbing him on the head. She picked up her things and walked up stairs.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in!" Kiba called.

"Hey" Shizuko said with a smile on her face. When Kiba saw her he ran over to her and gave Shizuko the biggest hug, while spinning around.

"I've been so bored" Kiba said.

"I've only been gone for a few hours" Shizuko said putting her arms around Kiba's neck as he was putting her down.

"Yeah but I didn't have you here to keep me company" Kiba said letting go of Shizuko.

"Aww aren't you sweet" Shizuko said jokingly, walking behind him. She then started to tickle him.

"Hey, ha-ha, stop, ha-ha" Kiba laughed, dropping to the floor.

"You're no fun" Shizuko giggled kneeling beside him. They both smiled at each other. Kiba was lying on the floor and Shizuko was lying on his chest.

"Ever since our first kiss you've been really affectionate towards me" Shizuko said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not normally like this" Kiba said placing his hand in the middle of Shizuko's back and the other behind his head.

"But I like you like this towards me, makes me feel safe" Shizuko said smiling still. They both then kissed.

"I think we should tell Tsume about us" Shizuko said.

"Ha, I already did" Kiba said.

"Huh?" Shizuko said getting up off Kiba's chest. Kiba then sat up.

"Well, I came in really happy and it just came out and I think she guessed a little" Kiba said scratching his cheek with his finger.

"You're no fun" Shizuko said pushing Kiba over. She landed on his chest again and both started to laugh.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: No Christmas!**

At the weekend, Shizuko called Koneko. Shizuko would have done it sooner but because of the mock exam's she didn't want to distract herself. Koneko was happy that she and Kiba were together and she was also happy that she was making her own decisions instead of being forced into it. Shizuko had to stay with Kiba and his mother until after the New Year so Koneko could sort out the arrangements. They all had to get through this week, then it was the Christmas holidays, so Shizuko didn't have to wait that long.

_**Monday, School POV**_

'_Ring, rinng'_

"Ahh Jiraiya's class bores me. I think I might have fallen asleep ha-ha" Kiba said talking out of the classroom.

"YEAH! Well he is a good teacher but sometimes I'm like WHAT!" Naruto agreed following behind Kiba.

"The only reason why you two find it boring is because you don't understand" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Kiba turned around and gave Shikamaru an evil look.

"Not all of us are smart like you" Kiba stated. Naruto and Kiba carried on giving Shikamaru an evil look until they heard laughing.

"Ha-ha, yeah I know" Shizuko said to Sakura walking out Jiraiya's class. "Ha-ha … what?" Shizuko said. Everyone was looking at her and Sakura.

"Nothing … it's … just nice to see you laugh like that again" Temari said, smiling. They all smiled. Since it was one of their free lessons they all headed for the canteen.

"Erm I've just realized something … where's Tenten? She hasn't been here since Thursday" Shizuko said sitting on one of the table in the far corner of the canteen. Everyone automatically turned to Neji.

"What!" Neji said nervously, sitting down.

"Well … where is she?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, and I'm telling the truth" Neji said.

"Does anyone know?" Ino asked. Everyone had blank expressions.

"Are you excited, yeah, OMG it's almost Christmas" People in the canteen were saying. They all turned around at the people who were walking in. Shizuko doesn't normally do homework in school, but she got a bit distracted at Kiba's house. She kind of spaced out a little, as everyone was talking about Christmas.

"Omg I'm so excited!" Ino said looking around the group. "Hey Shizuko, are you?" Ino added looking at Shizuko. She didn't answer. Shizuko was staring at a piece of paper. "Shizuko? Hello, hey come back to earth" Ino stated waving her hand in front of Shizuko.

"Huh? What?" Shizuko said looking up at everyone.

"You ok, you spaced out a bit there" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry ha-ha" Shizuko said putting her hand behind her head.

"So, are you?" Ino asked again.

"Am I what?" Shizuko said in confusion.

"Excited about Christmas!" Sakura said butting in.

"Oh … erm … not really" Shizuko said.

"Huh?! WHY?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Are you religious or something" Neji asked.

"No … well not that I know of ha-ha" Shizuko stated.

"Then why aren't you?" Kiba asked.

"Well Christmas is a hard time for my Aunt and me, so we don't celibate it that often" Shizuko said. "But we do sometimes with my step-mother" she added looking up. Kiba looked over to Shizuko when she mentioned her step-mother.

"Wait, you have a step-mother?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but I don't get along with her" Shizuko stated, with a smile.

"So … that means you don't get on with your father either?" Temari asked. Shizuko's smile faded.

"My father died when I was 12 around Christmas time" Shizuko said with sadness. Everyone when silent.

"What about your mother?" Sai asked. Shizuko took a deep breath.

"I would if I could, but she died when I was a baby" Shizuko said. "But it's ok" Shizuko said, with a crocked smile. Everyone was still silent.

"I'm sorry" Temari said. When Shizuko smiled to sat its ok a tear ran down her cheek.

'_Gasp'_ "I'm sorry" Shizuko said rubbing her cheek before running off. Everyone watched her run off leaving bag behind.

"I feel really bad now" Temari said.

"You shouldn't, you wanted to know" Kiba said standing up.

"Your calm, I take it you already know?" Ino asked looking up at Kiba.

"Yeah" Kiba said walking in the direction Shizuko ran in. They all watched Kiba leave the canteen.

"I feel really bad, why am I the one who always make people cry" Temari said. No one said anything.

"I was thinking we all should have Christmas together. I could ask my dad if we could use the holiday home" Ino said looking around the table.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"AHH NARUTO SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled back, hitting him on the head.

"Ow" Naruto squeaked. Everyone started to laugh.

"Ha-ha you two really don't get a long ha-ha" Sai stated, laughing.

"Really you would never have guessed" Sasuke stated looking over at Sai.

"But it's a good idea?" Sakura said.

"Ino if you feel back for her then just say rather than making an event" Sasuke stated.

"Huh?" Temari muttered. Everyone turned towards Sasuke.

"You're doing it for Shizuko" Sasuke said. Everyone turned to Ino but she had her head down.

"You ruin everything I think of but it would be nice if we could do that" Ino said.

"I think it's a great idea" Sai said smiling over at Ino. Ino started to blush a little.

"I'm in" Naruto said putting his hand up.

"Same here" Sakura said. Everyone soon followed. Ino had a huge grin on her face.

_**Kiba/Shizuko POV**_

'_Ring, ring'_

"Shizuko! Wait … Shizuko!" Kiba called running after her. Just as she was about to run into the girl's toilets he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"No … Kiba let me go!" Shizuko sobbed trying to push away from Kiba.

"No!" Kiba said holding her tight as he could not to let her free. Shizuko soon gave in and cried on Kiba.

They were standing in the middle of the hall way. The people in the school were look at them, wondering what was going on. They didn't really notice. But to them everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

"What are you two doing? You should be in class!" a woman's voice said. Kiba and Shizuko parted and saw Tsunade standing there. "Well?" she added with her arms crossed.

"Erm sorry were going now" Kiba said, pulling Shizuko by the hand while walking pass Tsunade.

"Wait" Tsunade said. Kiba and Shizuko turned around. "Here, you will need this" Tsunade said passing them a slip to give to their Teacher.

"Thank you" Kiba said. Shizuko stayed silent, letting Kiba pull her along. They walked away from Tsunade and walked up to the second floor to their Japanese Language lesson.

_**Sasuke POV**_

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in" Yamato said. Kiba slid open the door and they both walked in. "Your 5 minutes late" He added.

"Sorry" Kiba said giving their teacher the note Tsunade gave him. He took the note and opened it.

"Alright, go sit down and start the exam" Yamato said passing Kiba two question papers. Sasuke looked up from his desk and over at Shizuko. He could see that she was still upset. "Here you can have my seat" Sasuke said getting up and moving over to sit in Shizuko's seat. Everyone in the class watched.

"Here" Temari said passing Shizuko her bag.

"Oh … thanks" Shizuko said taking her bag and sitting down.

"Everyone quiet, this is an exam" Yamato said. Kiba and Shizuko sat down and started the exam.

'_Ring, rinng'_

"Alright class, time to pack up. Pass down your test papers to the front please" Yamato said. Oh remember to do the homework I set last week … Naruto!" Yamato said.

"Ha … ha-ha yeah … ha ok" Naruto said nervously while putting his hand behind his head. "Ahh man he is such a downer!" Naruto said walking out the class with both arms behind his head.

"Well maybe if you actually done the homework then you wouldn't be like this" Sasuke said walking off with his hands in his pocket.

"You know, you can be a downer sometimes Sasuke" Naruto said expressionless putting his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hu" the noise that came from Sasuke. Sasuke then pushed Naruto's arm off his shoulder.

"Is Kiba and Shizuko here?" a women's voice said. They all turned.

"Tsunade?" Ino whispered.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"There in the class room still" Sasuke said. Tsunade walked passed them all and entered the room.

"I wonder what she wants with them" Sai questioned.

"Yamato probable told her them two were late" Temari stated.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba and Shizuko were still in the classroom finishing off their test paper.

"Hey are …" Kiba started to say before being interrupted.

"Kiba, Shizuko" a voice said standing at the class room door. They both looked to the door at the front of the class. It was Tsunade. "My office, now" she added before walking back out. They grabbed their bags and walked out.

"Hey Kiba! Are you coming?" Neji asked.

"We'll meet you there. Have to go somewhere first" Kiba said trying to walk pass them all.

"Kiba, Shizuko now" Tsunade said. She was waiting for them at the stair well. They both walked towards Tsunade and down her office on the first floor.

_**Tsunade POV**_

Tsunade walked through the waiting area and towards her office. Kiba and Shizuko followed.

"Erm Tsunade someone's on the phone" Shizune said holding the phone.

"They will have to wait" Tsunade said, walking straight passed Shizune not making eye contact. "But they said it's important" Shizune said holding the phone out. Tsunade took the phone off of Shizune.

"Hello, this is Tsunade, how my I help you?" Tsunade said down the phone.

"_It's been a long time, how have you been" a female voice on the phone said._

'_Sayuri?' Tsunade thought._ "Yes, is there a problem" Tsunade said.

"_Do you have time for a chat?" the women on the phone said._

"Not at the moment how about I give you a call later" Tsunade said. "Ok bye" she added pulling the phone down. She then walked to her office.

"You can go through" Shizune said. Kiba and Shizuko smiled at her and walked into her office.

"Take a seat" Tsunade said walking over to her desk. They walked over and sat down at the two seats at the front of her desk. "Right explain to me why you two weren't in class on time?" she added sitting down and looking at them.

"Erm well …" Kiba started to say.

"It's my fault. I got upset and ran off. Kiba followed me. Sorry" Shizuko said standing up and bowing.

"Ok, don't let it happen again. You two are smart and you need to be in class since you're in your final year and University is important" Tsunade said putting her hands to her chin, with her eyes shut.

"It won't" Kiba added standing up.

"Right good, you can go now" Tsunade said opening her eyes. They both bowed and walked to the door. "One more thing" she added. They both turned around. "Shizuko … welcome back" she said with a smile. Shizuko had a huge grin and then they left the office. When they left Tsunade pulled the phone that was on her desk, in front of her and called back that person from before.

"_Hello" a female voice said._

"What do you want Sayuri?" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"_So you remember who I am then" Sayuri teased, with a slight giggle._

_**Shizuko POV**_

Shizuko and Kiba walked out the office and towards the canteen for lunch. Because they were in Tsunade's office for a while they missed their 4th lesson. Kiba and Shizuko walked into the canteen hand in hand and went to the back of the canteen to where everyone was.

"Oh hey, where have you guys been, you missed Geography" Temari said.

"Oh Tsunade was talking to us" Kiba said.

"What did Tsunade want?" Ino asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to know why Kiba and I were in the hall and not in class that's all" Shizuko said.

"Well you seemed to have cheered up a bit" Shikamaru stated.

"Oh right yeah, well I am happier. I have no idea why though, all Tsunade said to me was 'welcome back' but that lightened my mood … a lot" Shizuko replied sitting down.

"Well you guys must be hungry" Ino said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Kiba yelped.

"You always are!" Shizuko said jabbing his stomach.

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Kiba jokingly said. Everyone started to laugh.

_**School POV**_

They all sat back round the table and continued eating their lunch and needed it as they had double P.E next, and there was going to be a test.

'_Ring, ring'_

As soon as the bell went Kiba and Naruto grabbed all the rubbish and put it in the bin. The rest grabbed their bags and started to walk to the locker rooms. Kiba and Naruto followed behind.

"Ahh CBA! FOR DOUBLE P.E!" Sakura stated putting her bag down on one of the benches.

"I know, and we have to go outside. I swear there's something wrong with Anko!" Temari said. Temari then look at everyone, they were frozen and had this fear on their face.

"Oh really!" Anko whispered into Temari's ear. Temari suddenly turned white and was scared. "For that … EVERYONE WILL RUN 20 MORE LAPS!" Anko screamed into Temari's ear. Everyone groaned but as for Temari she fell to the floor due to Anko screaming in her ear. Anko then felt the room.

"Are you ok Temari?" Hinata said helping her up. Temari started to groan and talk funny.

"You really do have a big mouth" Ino said knelling down to Temari. Everyone started to laugh. When they were all changed, they went out to the field to meet Anko there.

"Right, now that your all ready, let begin. 40 laps around the school" Anko said, smiling.

"40!" Ino gasped rubbing her arms because she was cold.

"Thank Temari for that" Anko replied. Temari bowed her head while everyone gave her evil looks. Anko blow her whistle and everyone started to run.

"You know this isn't that bad once you start to warm up" Shizuko said as she was jogging.

"That's … easy … for you … to say … you and Tenten are fit" Sakura said breathless. Shizuko stopped so Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari could catch up.

"You guys need to run more ha-ha" Tenten yelled from a distance.

"OMG! What are you doing here?" Shizuko questioned shouting back. Sakura and everyone turned around to see Tenten walking towards them. They then run up to her giving her a hug.

"Well, why are you here?" Temari asked.

"I got a text from Neji and Hinata saying that you guys were worried about me" Tenten said.

"Yeah, so why weren't you here?" Temari said hugging Tenten. There was silence. Tenten didn't make eye contact.

"It's gone" Tenten said looking down.

"You should have told us" Temari said. "You know you can tell us anything. We all just want to make sure you're ok" she added putting her hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Temari I know" Tenten said smiling looking at Temari.

"Hey, I'm trying to be a good friend here" Temari said smiling. They all started to laugh.

"I know and I'm glad I have friends like you guys" Tenten said looking around at the group. "I'll try not to keep things from you but it's hard as I don't normally tell anyone anything" she added.

"Yeah we know but we're glad that your alright" Temari said. They had a group hug.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD STOP! 10 EXTRA LAPS!" Anko shouted. They all turned around to see Anko running up to them. They all ran as fast as they could.

"Whoa! … well I guess I'll see you guys later!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten can I have a word, please" Anko said standing next to Tenten.

"Erm … sure" Tenten said. They walked back to the girl's locker room.

Because everyone took so long running the 40 laps of the school (Shizuko's group 50 laps) they didn't have time to do anything else so they finished with 10 minutes sparing. Surprisingly Anko didn't make them do any other athletic stuff. I guess she was being nice for once as it was there last P.E lesson before the school broke up for the Christmas holidays.

There last lesson was Japanese Literature with Yamato (he is also there Japanese Language teacher). All the girls were so tired from P.E that they fell asleep in his class. Naruto being Naruto, he played tricks on them all and well let's just sat Sakura got her own back. At the end of their lesson the guys had to help out Yamato with some stuff so the girls went straight to tutor.

"Huh? Why is the door locked?" Ino questioned trying to open the door.

"I'll see if I can go find Iruka" Temari said, walking off.

"Wait I'll come too" Ino said running after Temari. When they left they guys had just come around the corner.

"Ha-ha yeah … huh? Erm why are you waiting there?" Kiba asked.

"The door is locked" Hinata said.

"Why haven't any of you found Iruka?" Shikamaru asked.

"Err haven't you noticed that Ino and Temari aren't here" Sakura sarcastically said. All the guys looked around.

"Hmm oh yeah" Kiba said.

"Guys are clueless sometimes" Shizuko said.

"Hey what do you mean clueless?" Kiba asked. Shizuko, Hinata and Sakura started to laugh. The guys stood there with blank expressions.

"Hey there back" Sai said with a smile. "Did you find Iruka?" he added.

"No but one of the other teachers said that we could go home now. Iruka was going to leave a note on the door but didn't have time" Ino said.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted walking down the hall. They all walked off to the locker room to grab their coats ready for the freezing weather awaiting them outside.

"BRR! I-IT'S FREEZING!" Naruto stated cuddling himself.

"Yeah, this weather seems to be getting worse, I think I'm going to go straight home. See ya guys" Temari said.

"Yeah same here" Ino said. They all said their good-byes and went home.

_**Ino POV**_

Sai walked Ino home again. She like it when he did.

"Thanks for walking me home again" Ino said smiling.

"That's ok" Sai said smiling back. "You better go in, it's pretty cold out here" he added, still smiling.

"Yeah, bye" Ino said waving. Sai waved and started to walk back up the path way. Ino stopped at her door but turned back around. "Sai" she called. Sai turned around and saw Ino walking towards him. She got up onto her tip toes, put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye" she said before walking back to her house.

Once inside her home Ino stood by her door smiling. She quickly looked through a small window next to the door, and saw Sai still standing there holding his cheek and smiling. She looking away and went to her room to study. Mainly studying Home Economics as she was looking up new recipes to cook. Ino was home alone for an 2 hours before her dad came home from work.

"Ino … I'm home" Inoichi said calling up the stairs. She got up from her chair and went down stairs.

"Hey dad, how was work?" Ino asked as she walked into the sitting room.

"Wasn't too bad. How was school" Inoichi asked sitting down.

"Erm … yeah it was … ok I guess" Ino said.

"You sure? You don't sound like it was" Inoichi said. Ino walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Hmm … well … at first … it was good … then Shizuko told us about her past" Ino started to say. She then started to tell the story that Shizuko told them today.

"Wow that's sad" Inoichi said.

"Dad … do you think that … me and my friends … could use the holiday home over Christmas?" Ino asked. At first Inoichi was in shock and though it was a joke.

"Ino I don't know" Inoichi said.

"Please dad, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto and I are all 18" Ino stated.

"Yeah, ok but don't trash the place" Inoichi said. Ino's face lit up.

"Thanks you dad!" Ino yelled, jumping over to hug her dad. She then got up and started to go to her room.

"Hold on, before you go to tell your friends, how long are you planning on staying there?" Inoichi said, looking over at Ino.

"After the new year" Ino said, giving her dad a big smile.

"Yeah ok" Inoichi said. Ino smiled and ran upstairs to her room to make the arrangements.

_E-mail:_

_To: Sai, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke_

_Hey guys!_

_It's on! My father said I could use the holiday house! I'll explain it to Kiba and Tenten. Make sure you're at the train station by 12 on Christmas Eve so we can get the place ready for Shizuko. And we can stay after the New Year! (:_

_Ino_

_Xxx_

"It's on" Ino said.

'_Ping'_

"Oh, it's from Neji" Ino said.

_E-mail:_

_To: Ino_

_Hey_

_Cool, I'll tell Tenten. She should be round mine soon so I'll explain. And why don't we do something for Hinata's birthday since we're going to be over there._

_Neji_

_X_

"Oh yeah, that a great idea" Ino said.

_E-mail:_

_To: Neji_

_That's a great idea, I'll talk with Sakura and Temari to organize something and thanks for talking to Tenten. Give me idea of some stuff she might like (:_

_Ino_

_Xxx_

_**Kiba POV**_

Shizuko was downstairs and Kiba was in his room doing some homework on the computer.

'_Bleep'_

"Huh? An e-mail" Kiba said to himself. "Ino?" he added opening the email.

_E-mail:_

_To: Kiba_

_From: Ino_

_Hey Kiba_

_I and everyone are going to my holiday home for Christmas. We're only going because we all want to give Shizuko a Christmas she will never forget. So if you could get Shizuko at my holiday home for 5pm on Christmas Eve that would be great. Everyone is getting the train with me at 12. You remember where the holiday home is right. Oh and also were staying there until the New Year. And don't tell her, make something up to get her there (:_

_Oh and were also planning a surprise party for Hinata as it's her birthday on the 27__th__ December._

_Ino_

_Xxx_

"Only Ino would think of something like this" Kiba said to himself, smiling.

"Kiba Dinner" Tsume said opening his door.

"Oh mum great timing. Take a look at this" Kiba said. Tsume walked over to Kiba and read the e-mail.

"What the reason, why are you doing it for Shizuko?" Tsume asked. Kiba explained what happened today at school and now Tsume understands why.

"So can we go?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah don't see why not, but don't trash the place. I don't want Inoichi coming over here to complain about the mess" Tsume said.

"Yeah ok" Kiba said.

"Hurry up and come down for dinner" Tsume said walking away.

"Yeah ok, I'll come down once I've sent an email to Ino" Kiba said turning back to the computer.

"Ok" Tsume said before leaving the room and going back down stairs.

_E-mail_

_To: Ino_

_From: Kiba_

_Hey, awesome can't wait (: and don't worry I'll get her there._

_Kiba_

X

"Sent" Kiba said pressing the enter button. He shut down his computer and walked down stairs for dinner.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Revealed!**

_**Kiba POV**_

At the end of the week, the weather was getting colder and colder with a few snow flurries. On the Thursday (22nd December), Tsunade allowed the school to have a half day, since it was the start of the Christmas holidays. They had no lessons but they had to come in for an assembly, to give out awards and also to say there farewells to some of the teachers that were leaving.

"Man its cold" Temari said walking out of the school building.

"Yeah" Sai said, following Temari outside. Everyone else then followed and started to walk towards the school gates.

"See you guys, have a good Christmas" Sakura said to everyone. Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura walked left of the school gates and Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shizuko, Kiba and Naruto walked right of the school gates. Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Naruto decided to go into town but Shizuko and Kiba went straight home.

"Brrrr! It's freezing" Kiba said, opening the front door.

"I know and it's started to snow, think we might have a white Christmas" Shizuko said looking out the side window by the front door. Kiba smiled at her, while taking his coat off.

"Do you want a hot drink?" Kiba asked hanging up his coat.

"Yeah" Shizuko answered, taking her coat off. Kiba walked past her and kiss her on the cheek, which made Shizuko smile. "I'll be back in a minute just going to get changed" she added before walking up stairs.

"Ok" Kiba said walking into the kitchen. He was by the sink making him and Shizuko a hot drink. When he had made them, Kiba picked the cups up and walked into the sitting room and put them onto the coffee table. He then sat down on the sofa and waited for Shizuko to come down. She came running down the stairs and when she came round the corner she was wearing black skinnies and a man's red jumper with a white top. Kiba could tell that the jumper was really big on her as it was covering up her hands.

"Whose jumper is that? It looked really big on you" Kiba asked watching Shizuko walk over.

"My dad's" Shizuko said snuggling up to Kiba on the sofa. He put both arms on top of the sofa. "Movie?" she added looking up at Kiba.

"Sure, you can pick" Kiba said. Shizuko grabbed the remote and looked through the movie channels.

_**Tsume POV**_

It was about 4:30pm and Tsume just got back in front work with Akamaru.

"Hello … I'm home" Tsume called out from the front door. There was no answer. She closed the front door and started to take off her shoes and coat. Tsume was about to walked up stairs but saw Shizuko asleep on the sofa. She smiled.

"Oh, hey mum" Kiba said quietly closing the door. He then looked around the corner. "She still asleep" he added taking his coat off.

"What do you mean still asleep? How long have you been out?" Tsume asked walking into the kitchen.

"Half an hour" Kiba stated following his mum.

"Why did you leave her here?" Tsume asked turning around.

"I needed to get her Christmas present" Kiba said leaving the kitchen. Shizuko woke up an hour after Kiba and Tsume came back home. Tsume had the dinner ready for them. After dinner Shizuko and Kiba disappeared upstairs.

It was Christmas Eve (Saturday) and Kiba and his mum were secretly packing, while Shizuko was out getting things from the shop with Akamaru. Kiba was waiting in the sitting room for his mother.

"Kiba I've packed Shizuko's stuff, where are the car keys?" Tsume said walking into the sitting room. Kiba stood up, put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out the car keys for the car that Shizuko's Aunt, Koneko, gave them.

"Here. Oh can you make sure that her present is in the glove compartment on the driver's side" Kiba said passing the keys over.

"Her present? What did you get her? I've been meaning to ask you" Tsume questioned.

"Oh … erm … you will have to wait and see … ha-ha" Kiba nervously. He started to get embarrassed.

"Ok well hurry up, Shizuko will be back soon" Tsume said. As soon as Tsume left the room, Kiba followed. He met his mum outside by the car to help her put the suitcases in the boot. They then came back into the house. Tsume went into the kitchen and Kiba went back into the sitting room.

"Hey I'm back" Shizuko said walking through the door with Akamaru. Shizuko look around the corner to find Kiba in the sitting room reading. She walked over to him.

"Hey" Kiba said. Shizuko sat on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was the walk?" he added putting his arms around Shizuko's waist.

"Yeah it was good. I think Akamaru is getting a bit lazy" Shizuko said. Akamaru looked up. "Or someone else is" she added jokingly looking at Kiba's direction.

"Oh really" Kiba said. He then started to tickle her.

"Ha-ha Kiba stop ha-ha stop it ha-ha" Shizuko laughed. Kiba had tickled her so much that she was lying down on the sofa, with Kiba hovering over the top of her.

"My mum and I do this thing around Christmas time. We go pray, then to see this choir in some house out in the country. Do you want to go with me?" Kiba asked still looking down at her.

"Really? Are you sure?" Shizuko questioned, placing her hands on Kiba's chest.

"Yeah, I want you to" Kiba said.

"What about your mum?" Shizuko asked.

"I spoke to her about it and she said that she's going with her friends after work" Kiba said.

"O-ok … when is it?" Shizuko asked.

"Erm … today … sorry it's short notice" Kiba stated.

"No its ok, do I have time for a shower?" Shizuko said.

"Yeah" Kiba said. He got up and stood in front of the sofa. Putting his hands out, he helped Shizuko up. He gripped hold of her hands and pulled them down so she would come closer. With Shizuko and Kiba looking at each other they slowly kissed.

Shizuko then walked backwards and went upstairs to have a shower but Kiba stayed downstairs, reading his book. Once Shizuko had finished in the shower she went into her room with a towel wrapped around her but found some new clothes lying on her bed, with a note sitting on the top of them. Shizuko picked up the note and read it.

"Koneko gave me these, thought they would look really nice on you, Kiba" Shizuko said. She looked down at the clothes and smiled. She then put them on.

Kiba got up from the sofa, placed the book he was reading on the side and walked towards the kitchen and he heard Shizuko coming down the stairs.

"Mum I think we're go-ing now" Kiba said looking towards the stairs. Shizuko was walking down the stairs. She was wearing dark blue skinny's, with a cream floral top tucked into her jeans with a white cardigan. She was carrying white hi-top converses in her hands. The bottom part of her hair was curly and her eye make-up matched the colours on her top, dark blue.

"Ready?" Shizuko said. Kiba didn't say anything. "What? Do I look stupid?" Shizuko said turning red.

"No, not at all. You look beautiful" Kiba said. He then started to turn red as he realized that his mother was in the room.

"Don't mind me but I have been waiting for you to say that to her" Tsume said, smiling. Shizuko was really happy that Kiba said that and she was also happy because Kiba was wearing her favorite outfit. The outfit that Kiba can in to the Land of Water.

_**Flash back**_

_He was wearing black skinny jeans, white converses, red checkered shirt buttoned up to the top, with a black hoodie._

_**Flash back end**_

After the awkward moment Kiba and Shizuko put their coats on and headed for the car.

_**Koneko POV**_

Koneko was doing some paper work that Sayuri should be doing. She was peacefully sitting read through files when Sayuri came suddenly on the voice box that was on Koneko's desk.

'_Vrr … Koneko can you come into my office … NOW! … Vrrr'_

'_Sign'_ "Great now what does she want" Koneko said to herself. Koneko put the papers down and walked over to her office.

'_Knock, knock'_

"You wanted to see me" Koneko said with no effort in her voice.

"Yes, it's about Shizuko" Sayuri said. When Koneko heard Shizuko's voice she started to panic.

"Erm … w-what about her?" Koneko questioned closing the door.

"Well for one thing, why hasn't Shizuko been in school for the past 2 weeks?" Sayuri stated.

"Erm … she's … erm been ill … yeah really ill" Koneko said nervously, putting her hand behind her head, still standing at the office door.

"Ok then why haven't you said anything, you should let me know since I am her mother" Sayuri said.

"You're not her mother and she will never except you as her mother. And I'm sorry I haven't told you. I've been busy doing your paper work" Koneko said, bluntly. Sayuri wasn't impressed with Koneko's answer.

"Well then I'll come over tonight and see her" Sayuri said.

"What … erm … no t-that's ok, she's getting better" Koneko said nervously, before walking out of Sayuri's office. Sayuri looked at Koneko spuriously as she walked out.

_**Sayuri POV**_

The pupils at Kiri High had finished on the Friday for the Christmas holidays, but there were still some pupils still at school doing some extra classes. Sayuri want to get home quick and over to Koneko's house to see Shizuko.

Sayuri decided to finish on time. She left when all the students left school. She walked out of the school building and towards the staff car park when she heard two girls talking.

"Hey do you remember when that guy came in a few weeks ago, he was hot" a girl said.

"Yeah, I've never seen him before but he obviously knew Shizuko" another girl said. Sayuri walked past them when they said this.

"What was that?" Sayuri said to the girls.

"Oh Principle Sayuri, erm" the first girl said bowing.

"What is this about Shizuko and a boy?" Sayuri questioned. The girls didn't say anything. They were a little scared of Sayuri but her staring made them blurt everything out.

"Well a few weeks back a guy came in, but we knew he didn't go here and he knew Shizuko. It also looked like she knew him" the same girl said.

"What did this boy look like?" Sayuri asked.

"He was the hottest guy I've ever seen, tall, good looking, had the most amazing hair. Although he had these random red lines on his face" the second girl said.

_**Flash Back**_

'_Hello Sa… Step-mother erm this is an update for you, there's this guy named Kiba he's really good at P.E. I'm pretty sure that he will get into the completion next year. You will know who he is as he has random red lines on his face. Ok bye'_

_**Flash back end**_

"How well do you think Shizuko knew him?" Sayuri questioned.

"I saw her run out the school with him at the end of lunch" The first girl said.

"And she hasn't been in since then" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it she hasn't been in since then" the second girl said.

"Thank you girls, have a good Christmas" Sayuri said walking away and going towards the car park. Sayuri walked up to her grey 4 by 4, got in and started the ignition. Instead of going home Sayuri went straight to Koneko's house but waited for her to get home. Koneko was late home and Sayuri was getting suspicious. So Sayuri drove back to the school.

_**Koneko POV**_

"Why can't she do all this paper work, since she is the head of this school" Koneko said putting the papers down on Sayuri's desk. "I wonder" she whispered to herself. Koneko quickly started to look through her desk. "Oh my god I found it" she said picking up a black book, which was lying at the bottom of one of the empty draws in Sayuri's desk. Koneko quickly put the book in her bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sayuri said walking into her office. Koneko turned around to find Sayuri standing there.

"Erm" Koneko muttered.

"Why have you got that?" Sayuri asked walking over to her.

"Why have I got this? This book doesn't belong to you! It's Shizuko's" Koneko yelled waving the book in her face. Koneko was furious. Sayuri snatched the book out of her hand.

"Tell me why there aren't any lights on in your house, if Shizuko is home ill. And also tell about this boy that came here, the boy with red lines on his face" Sayuri said getting right into Koneko's face.

"Why were you at my house?" Koneko said with rage in her voice, staring back at Sayuri.

_**Town POV**_

It took Kiba and Shizuko 5 minutes to get to town, with the car. Kiba parked the car in the car park and they walked down to all the stools and shops in the high street.

"Thank you Kiba for today, I'm having so much fun and I'm also glad that it's just us two" Shizuko said looking down. Her cheeks started to turn red. Kiba look down at the embarrass girl and smiled.

"Really I must thank you. You've made me so much happier. You can ask everyone else" Kiba said with his hands in his coat pocket. He could see that Shizuko was getting more embarrass with what Kiba said. To tease her more he grabbed her hand in front of everyone. Shizuko looked up at Kiba who was smiling ear to ear. From a distance Ito and her friend Cho could see Kiba and Shizuko. As normal Ito was jealous.

"I hate that girl. That should be me standing with Kiba not her" Ito said standing next to a street food store.

"Yeah you two were so cute together, but them two, ew!" Cho said before taking a bite from her food.

"C'mon" Ito said pulling Cho towards Kiba and Shizuko.

"Aww look how cute that is" Shizuko said looking at a toy at a game stand. It was a giant panda bear.

"3 rings please" Kiba said to the man at the stand.

"300 yen mate" the man said. "Get all three rings on the top one and you pick any toy" he added.

Kiba looked at the pole, he shut his eyes and without knowing he throw them and got all three on the pole.

"Wow I've never seen that before" the man said.

"Thanks, can I have this one please" Kiba said smiling.

"Sure. Here you go and because what you did was impressive I'll give you a smaller version too" the man said passing the toys over. Kiba took both the panda bears and gave the bigger one to Shizuko. She hugged the bear and had a huge smile on her face. Kiba then put this arm around Shizuko and walked on.

"Hey Kiba, look at this" Ito said pulling Kiba away from Shizuko.

"Hey, wait!" Kiba said trying to pull away from Ito. Shizuko looked over in confusion.

"Look at this, don't you think it will suit me" Ito said holding up a dress.

"What are you doing, can't you see I'm with Shizuko" Kiba said pointing over to Shizuko. Shizuko then walked up next to Kiba. Ito gave her a dirty look.

"Yeah but don't you think it would be better if you spend the day with me. Maybe we could start over" Ito said putting the dress back and getting really close to Kiba.

"No Ito. She's my girlfriend. Sorry but that's how it is" Kiba said backing away. He turned around and grabbed her hand and they both walked off.

"Are you ok?" Shizuko asked looking up at Kiba.

"Yeah, don't worry about her. She really likes me but I've told her that I don't but she doesn't seem to give up" Kiba said, rapping his arm around Shizuko. Shizuko than smiled and hugged the panda bear that Kiba won her. Kiba got his phone out of his pocket, lid it up and looked at the time.

"Oh wow is that the time. We better get going" Kiba said.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Shizuko asked.

"Erm … to see ev …" Kiba started to say.

'_Wait she doesn't know our plan' _"The choir at this house but it will take us about hour an half to get there" Kiba said

"Oh yeah I forgot ha-ha" Shizuko said, smiling. They both carried on walking in the same direction they were on to get to the car park. There car was parked on the 3rd floor.

"Erm I'll be back I'm just going to the toilet, here" Kiba said giving Shizuko the car keys.

"Ok" Shizuko replied smiling, taking the keys. Kiba walked to the boys toilets and pulled his phone out when he

_Text:_

_To: Ino_

_Hey Ino_

_We lost track of time so were going to be about an hour late sorry_

_Kiba_

X

"Actually I do need the loo" Kiba said to himself. When he was washing his hands after going to the loo his phone went off.

'_Vrr'_

_Text:_

_From: Ino_

_Hey Kiba_

_That's cool. Were not even ready yet so in a way were glad you're running late. See you guys soon_

_Ino_

_X_

"Figures as much, I wonder what they are doing" Kiba said to himself. As he opened the door he put his phone back into his pocket. He then walked into the car park and saw Shizuko staring at the panda bear. She had the biggest grin on her face. He walked over to the car opened the door and got in.

"Ready" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited" Shizuko said, smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much. I'm glad you're happy" Kiba said.

"I am happy. I've found amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend" Shizuko said smiling. Kiba had a huge grin on his face. He put the key in the ignition and started the car up. He then drove off towards Ino's holiday house. The drive took longer that Kiba anticipated. It took them 2 hours.

_**Kiba/Shizuko POV**_

Kiba had just turned off from the motor way and onto a country road, which would lead to Ino's holiday house.

"Here we are" Kiba said pulling up to the house.

"Wow, what an amazing house. I can't believe a Choir is going to sing here" Shizuko said looking out the car window. Kiba stopped the car and they both got out.

"Wow it's freezing here" Kiba said.

"Yeah" Shizuko said rubbing her hands up and down her arms. He wrapped his arm around her and started to walk towards the house. As they were getting closer and closer they could hear music.

"Oh they've started" Shizuko said, a little upset.

"It's ok, my mother and I normally get here at this time" Kiba said, smiling. They got to the door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" everyone called.

"What? What's going on?" Shizuko said shocked. They all walked up to Kiba and Shizuko.

"Welcome to my holiday home" Ino said with a smile on her face, hugging Shizuko.

"Holiday home? What? What's going on?" Shizuko said in confusion.

"We're all having Christmas here" Ino said. Shizuko was in shock. After all the greeting and hugged, the girls went and sat in the front room and sat in front of the fire to warm up.

"I can't believe everyone is here" Shizuko said.

"Ino organized this all" Sakura said with a smile.

"Wow" Shizuko said. "Erm, I haven't got your presents or any clothes with me" Shizuko said.

"I've sorted that" Kiba said. She looked round to find all the guys bringing the presents and Kiba had two suitcases. Shizuko mouth dropped. Kiba had a huge smiling on his face.

Once the guys had come in with Kiba and Shizuko's belongings, Ino and Sakura went into the kitchen to make the dinner. Because they wanted to make the dinner to be special and up to the highest level, they took 2 and half hours making it.

"Sorry for the long wait, dinner is now served" Sakura said in a posh accent.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Naruto called leaving the room first.

"I swear Naruto's brain is in his stomach" Temari said following behind. Everyone started to laugh at the comment. The dining room was the room next to the kitchen. In there was a huge table, big enough to fit 10 people. Ino sat at the top of the table, as it was her house, and the others grabbed the empty chairs.

"Ah, I'm so fall" Naruto said leaning back in the chair.

"You would be you ate most of it" Temari stated giving Naruto a look.

"Ino, Sakura that was amazing" Shizuko said looking over them.

"I agree, maybe you two should open a restaurant" Temari complimented. Ino and Sakura smiled.

"I'll take the plates out" Sai said getting up and taking the plates off of Ino.

"I'll help" Sasuke said talking the plates off of Sakura.

After everyone they finished eating the food that Ino and Sakura had prepared, everyone paired up with people they wanted to share a room with, as there were only 6 rooms. Everyone agreed that Shizuko, Kiba and Tenten, Neji could share rooms. It went Ino and Temari, Hinata and Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru, and Naruto and Sasuke.

_**Koneko POV**_

Koneko and Sayuri had a huge fight and Koneko stormed out of the room. But Sayuri hit her over the head knocking her out.

"Ah … w-what's … going on … ah" Koneko muttered. Koneko tried to get up but she couldn't. Her hands and feet where tided to a chair.

"Good you're awake. Now tell me where about's Shizuko is in the Land of Fire" Sayuri demanded.

"Why would I tell you that" Koneko muttered.

"You will or that book you found I'll burn" Sayuri threatened.

"Why do you want Shizuko?" Koneko asked.

"I've already told you … she's my daughter" Sayuri replied. Koneko looked at Sayuri in horror.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Love**

_**Shizuko POV**_

While Sai and Sasuke were taking the plates out Ino showed everyone to their rooms as well as showing them around the house too as they were staying there for 2 weeks. They all walked up stairs, but Sai and Sasuke who were in the kitchen still.

"Well here's your room hope you guys are comfortable in here" Ino said opening the door. There room was the second on the right, next to Neji and Tenten's room.

"Thanks Ino" Shizuko said walking in.

"Oh if you guys want a shower or something theres towels in the bathroom" Ino said. Ino left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Wow, this house is amazing" Shizuko said walking further into the room.

"Yeah I know. That's what I thought when I first saw it" Kiba said lifting their suitcases into their room.

"You've been here before?" Shizuko asked sitting the bed.

"Yeah, Inoichi invited my mother and me one year. It must have been 3-4 years ago now" Kiba replied putting the cases down and then lent on the wall. "Erm I was going to have a shower, do you want to go in there first" he asked pointing behind him.

"Erm … I'll have a shower after you but I'll get changed now" Shizuko said standing up grabbing her suitcase. She laid it onto the bed and opened it to find some new clothes. "Huh where did all these clothes come from?"

"That's what Koneko ordered over" Kiba replied. Shizuko smiled when he said Koneko's name.

"Thanks Koneko" Shizuko whispered to herself looking at her new clothes. Shizuko went into the bath room to get dressed. She wore one of her new PJ's. They were blue and white stripped shorts with a white strap top. Kiba was sitting on the double bed looking through his bag, when Shizuko came out the bath room. He looked over at her and stared at her.

"Wow" Kiba said.

"I'm going to go get a drink d-do you want one" Shizuko said putting her clothes in her suitcase. She started to blush.

"Y-yeah please, I-I'll have what your having" Kiba replied standing up. Shizuko left the room but kept look back at Kiba. She closed the door but stood outside it and smiled for a while. She then went down stairs to the kitchen to get drinks for her and Kiba.

"Hey" Tenten said standing at the sink.

"Oh hey didn't expect to see you down here. I thought you would be in bed" Shizuko stated walking over to Tenten.

"I was but I needed a drink and some pain killers" Tenten replied.

"Are you ok?" Shizuko asked, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard.

"Oh don't worry it's just a headache" Tenten said smiling.

"Ok" Shizuko said walking over to the sink. There was a bit an awkward silence.

"Well I'm going to bed, night" Tenten said walking away.

"Erm Tenten can I ask you something" Shizuko said. Shizuko was standing at the sink holding one of the glasses. Tenten turned around but Shizuko wasn't looking at her. She was hunched over a little.

"Is it about Kiba" Tenten asked. Shizuko didn't say anything, she just nodded. Tenten walked over to Shizuko and placed her hand onto her shoulder. "It will be fine. At first it was awkward sharing a bed with Neji but after a while we got use to it" she added hugging Shizuko.

"Thanks Tenten" Shizuko said hugging back. Tenten left the kitchen and went up stairs. Shizuko stood there for a while, smiled and filled the glasses up with water. She grabbed them and walked up stairs. She couldn't open the door so put one of the glasses on the floor and opened it that way.

"Kiba your drink is on the side" Shizuko said shutting the door with her foot. There was no answer. "Kiba?" she replied putting the drinks on the side table. She knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer so she went in and Kiba wasn't there. "He must be with Naruto or someone" Shizuko said. Instead of waiting for Kiba to have a shower first she went and had one while Kiba wasn't in there.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba had a really quick shower. When he came out Shizuko wasn't back so he went to go find one of the guys. He grabbed a t-shirt and left the room. He found Sai in the hall and spoke with him for a little. Then they went back to Sai's and Shikamaru's room.

"Sai, you like Ino right" Kiba asked bluntly sitting one of the chairs in the room. Sai froze at the question. Kiba smiled. "Why don't you tell her? I'm pretty sure she likes you too" he added.

"I don't know how to" Sai stated sitting on the bed.

"I know what you mean, but all I can say is just tell her. That's what I did" Kiba said smiling. "Well I'm off, see ya" he added getting up from the chair and walking out the door.

Kiba opened the bed room door and Shizuko still wasn't there. But when he walked pasted the bathroom, he could hear the shower running. So he sat on the bed and started to read.

_**Shikamaru POV**_

Sai was having a shower. And Shikamaru was lying on the double bed with only dark green PJ shorts on. Sai came out of the bathroom with black shorts on and a tower around his neck.

"Shikamaru, what do you think of Ino?" Sai asked rubbing his hair with a towel, leaning on a wall.

"She's ok" Shikamaru said. He opened one eye to find Sai spacing out. "I'll be back forgotten something" he added getting up from the bed.

"Oh ok" Sai said softly moving out of Shikamaru's way. Shikamaru walked out the door. He went to Temari and Ino's room which was next door.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Ino you don't have to knock. It's not like you haven't seen … oh … hey Shikamaru" Temari said opening the door. Shikamaru was standing at her door, looking at her weirdly as to what she was about to say. "Erm … well that was embarrassing" she added looking away. Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing? You can't just come in" Temari stated.

"Sai just asked me what I think of Ino" Shikamaru said closing the door and walking over to the beds still holding Temari's hand.

"Hey Temari did you … oh Shikamaru" Ino said opening the door. She looked to find Shikamaru was holding Temari's hand.

"Ah it's not what it looks like" Temari said letting go of his hand and moving away.

"I don't mean to be rood but you don't mind swopping room with me do you, just for tonight" Shikamaru said. "I just need to talk to Temari and it might take a while" he added leaning closer to Temari. Temari looked up at him and her cheeks started to turn red a little.

"Erm … n-no o-of course not" Ino stuttered with nervous waving her hands in front of her. She knew that Sai was sharing a room with Shikamaru which made her more nervous.

"Sorry" Shikamaru said.

"Its fine I'll leave you, night" Ino said smiling. Ino put her stuff down on a chair and left the room. Temari waited for Ino to close the door before she had a go at Shikamaru.

"What the hell are you playing at? Now Ino is going to think that's theres something going on between us, when there isn't" Temari said. Shikamaru stood there, silent. "You're annoying" she added crossing her arms and turning away from Shikamaru. "And I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you" she added.

"Like I said, I only want to talk" Shikamaru said standing behind her.

"I don't get you Shikamaru" Temari said looking down. "I've noticed you don't talk to me as much as you use to and you don't laugh at my jokes" she added.

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry, that's all you can say" Temari said turning around. Tears were building up in her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm getting all worked up" she added whipping her tears from her cheeks. Shikamaru didn't say anything but just looked at her.

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru said, hugging Temari as tight as he could.

"W-what are you doing?" Temari said blushing, trying to push away but Shikamaru was too strong for her. They stayed like that for a while before Shikamaru finally let go.

"I better go" Shikamaru said before turning and walking to the door.

"Please don't go" Temari said walking after him and grabbing his hand. Shikamaru looked down at her, both blushing. He slowly moved forward to her only standing a few centimetres away from her face. Temari moved both arms up around his neck, while Shikamaru tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. Temari started to tip toe and they both closed their eyes and kissed.

_**Ino POV**_

After Shikamaru asked Ino to swap rooms, she stood outside Sai's room. At first she was so scared she almost walked up the other stairs to go up to Hinata and Sakura's room.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in" Sai said softly. Ino opened the door and walked in. Sai was lying on the bed with only shorts on. "Ino?" he added standing up from the bed.

"Sorry but … Shikamaru asked if I would … swop rooms with … him" Ino said walking into the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Oh right" Sai said walking towards the door, slowly.

"But if that's any inconvenience for you then I'll go in Hinata and Sakura's room" Ino said turning around opening the door.

"No wait!" Sai said grabbing Ino's hand. Ino turned around. "Please stay" he added.

Sai pulled her back into the room. Closed the door with her back because Sai was leaning towards her. They both stood there for a while, staring at each other. They both where blushing. Ino was in a cream silk night gown that came half way up her thigh. She looked up at him then tip toed towards Sai, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissed him. Sai wrapped his arms around Ino's waist lifting her up and moving her towards the bed, and then they fell.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sai said hovering over Ino.

"Yeah" Ino said smiling before kissing Sai again.

_**Shizuko/Kiba POV**_

Shizuko got out of the shower, grabbed one of the towels that was on the side and wrapped her hair in it. She then grabbed another tower to dry herself with and put her PJ's back on. Shizuko took the towel off her head and started to rub it dry. Shizuko then opened the bathroom door to find Kiba sitting on the bed, reading.

"Hey, you still reading that book?" Shizuko said, rubbing her hair still.

"I finished it about half an hour ago. I thought I would read it again to pass time while I waited for you" Kiba said sat up and taking the towel off of Shizuko. Shizuko sat in between Kiba's legs while he towel dried her hair. He then picked up the hair brush that was on the bedside table and started to brush her hair.

"You didn't have to wait. You could have gone to bed" Shizuko said as she sat there.

"But I wanted to" Kiba said. Shizuko started to hunch over a little. "Erm sorry you must feel a little uncomfortable; I'll put a t-shirt on" he added leaning over to get his t-shirt he took off when he came in.

"It's ok" she said tying her hair up. "It's not like I haven't seen you without a top on before" Shizuko stated turning around facing Kiba. Shizuko moved over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Kiba smiled as she passed and pulled the covers back and got in. He laid down and put both arms behind his head. When Kiba was relaxed Shizuko moved over and laid on his chest. Without anyone else knowing that Ino and Shikamaru swopped rooms, it was finally Christmas.

"Kiba! Kiba wake up! Kiba!" Shizuko whispered shaking him.

'_Groans'_ "What?" Kiba muttered.

"It's snowing!" Shizuko whispered shaking him more.

"Huh? What?" Kiba questioned opening one eye.

"It's snowing!" Shizuko said repeated herself. Kiba looked over at Shizuko and then looked to the window. He could see flakes of snow falling. Looking back at Shizuko he got up and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw a layer of white covering the landscape. Shizuko moved under Kiba's arm and they both smiled. Shizuko turned and grabbed Kiba's hoodie that was laying on the bed and ran out the room. She wanted to go wake everyone up. Kiba followed behind.

"Hey you lazy shit's get up it's snowing!" Kiba shouted down the hall way. He knocked on Sai and Shikamaru's door. "Oi, get up!" he added banging on their door. Then the door opened.

"What you babbling about?" Ino said rubbing her eye. Shizuko and Kiba were standing in front of the door confused.

"You know some people don't like to be woken up at 7am" Sai said standing behind Ino.

"Whaa …" Shizuko said pointing. Kiba and Shizuko were confused as to why Sai and Ino were in the same room.

"If you're … then …" Shizuko said before walking towards the room Ino and Temari were meant to be sleeping in.

She opened the door slowly and walked in. She looked around the corner to find Shikamaru and Temari sharing a bed. Shikamaru was lying on his stomach and had both arms spread out and Temari was hugging one of his arms. Shizuko backed up slowly, shut the door before joining a confused Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asked looking at Shizuko.

"There sharing a bed" Shizuko said looking confused.

"Who are?" Kiba asked, before going to take a look himself. Kiba walked into the room. He stood there and smirked. "You know if you two stay in bed like that people will get suspicious" he said with his arms crossed. All of a sudden Temari opened her eyes to find Kiba standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Temari yelled, sitting up right. When she sat up she made Shikamaru fall off the bed. Ino, Sai and Shizuko came running in. Ino and Shizuko started to giggle as Temari was bright red.

"You know your such a drag" Shikamaru said sitting up rubbing his head. Kiba walked over and helped Shikamaru up and they all then went down stairs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Naruto said waking into the kitchen with Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Neji.

When they walked into the kitchen they found Kiba and Shizuko on one side of the table and Temari, Shikamaru, Sai and Ino on the other. Temari and Ino were sitting with their heads down, while Kiba and Shizuko were mirroring each other, arms crossed with their eyes closed.

"Erm what's going on?" Sakura asked sitting on the counter.

"Were not angry, not one bit. But if you wanted to spend the night with each other then you should have said" Kiba said.

"Huh? Spend the night?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"Yeah Shikamaru and Temari spent the night as so did Sai and Ino" Shizuko said. It went silent.

"Does that mean you guys are items?" Sakura said.

"What! I-I don't think S-Shikam-maru and I-I are" Temari stuttered.

"I know I'm not good with words or feelings but what if I said I wanted us to be" Shikamaru stated. Temari sat up straight and turn tomato red. Shikamaru blushed.

"Aww that's so cute" Shizuko said walking over to Temari. She then started to fan her because she was really red.

"Wait have I missed something?" Naruto asked.

"Go back to bed Naruto" Sakura said making everyone laugh.

"Well, anyone for breakfast" Ino said getting up to from the table.

"Breakfast!" Naruto said.

"Really?, I swear you only think about food" Sasuke stated, leaning on the door way.

"Ha, Ino don't change the subject" Kiba said. She stopped in her steps turned around. "So, what about you two" he added looked at them. Sai and Ino both turned red, while they looked at each other.

"Aww Yay!" Shizuko said jumping up and running over to Ino to hug her.

"Shizuko's really happy today" Sakura said still fanning Temari

"I am, it's snowing and I'm with my friends what more could you want" Shizuko said, smiling turning around to face the group.

After the awkward moment in the kitchen, Ino and Sakura cooked breakfast for everyone, which Naruto was more excited about. After breakfast everyone went back up stairs to get ready. Since it was Christmas the girls wanted to dress up nice, so they all went into Shizuko and Kiba's room to get ready.

_**Shizuko POV**_

First Kiba went into the room to get his clothes and took them to Sai's room to get ready; otherwise he would have to wait until Shizuko and the others to come out. When Kiba come out all they all raided his and Shizuko's room with bags.

"Ahh man" Shizuko said rummaging through her suitcase, which was on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked turning around from the mirror, which was in the far corner of the room.

"Since Kiba must have packed my suitcase, I haven't got any make-up or hair stuff with me, even though I don't wear that much make up but still, I want to look decent" Shizuko complained sitting next to her suitcase.

"You can use my make-up if you want Shizuko" Hinata said sitting next to her.

"Yeah you can use mine too" Temari said. Shizuko looked around the room and everyone was smiling.

"Thanks" Shizuko said smiling. While the others were getting ready Tenten was sitting on the bed waiting for them all. Tenten isn't the type of person to get dressed up, even for a special event.

"Are you guys done yet?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, you wouldn't have to wait if you would put make-up on and do something else with your hair" Sakura said walking up to Tenten, with a make-up brush.

"Yeah I've noticed that that you don't wear make-up, yet you've got clear and nice skin" Shizuko stated looking in the mirror at her face. "How comes you don't wear any?" she added walking over and sitting next to Tenten on her bed.

"It's not my thing" Tenten said, with her eyes closed. Ino and everyone all looked at each other, and smiled. "Well I'm going to go down stairs" she added getting up.

"Wait … erm just this once can we …" Shizuko started to say looking at everyone.

"Can we please put make-up on you" they all said going right up to Tenten's face.

"What! N-no, n-no" Tenten stuttered pushing them away.

"Please just this once" Hinata said walking up to Tenten. Tenten stood there in silent.

'_Should I let them? But if I do wouldn't that make me one of them'_ Tenten thought to herself. She looked at them. "Only this once" Tenten said making the others smile.

Shizuko pulled Tenten back on to the bed while everyone else was look at Tenten and her outfit. She was wearing black skinnies with a red and blue check shirt. There was a white tank top under the shirt.

"Hmm … I love what you're wearing. I'm glad you have sense of style but it's not really something you wear at Christmas more on a day out" Temari said smiling.

"Really? I always wear something like this every year" Tenten stated looking at Temari. It went silent.

"I've got it" Hinata said grabbing Tenten by the hand and taking her into the bathroom.

"I take it were not allowed to see" Ino said watching the door close. Shizuko, Temari, Ino and Sakura carried on getting ready

"Hinata is really good with make-up and fashion" Temari said putting mascara on.

"Yeah, most of the time I ask if Hinata could do my make-up for me" Sakura said sitting next to Shizuko. Then the door opened. Ino, Shizuko, Temari and Sakura stood up but only Hinata came out, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bag picked it up and went back into the bathroom.

"What is she doing to Tenten in there?" Temari said sitting back down.

Hinata and Tenten were in the bathroom for about half an hour. The bathroom door opened and Hinata came walking out ready. They stood back up again, nervous.

"So what do you think?" Hinata said pulling Tenten out.

"Wow!" they all said.

_**House POV**_

All the guys were sitting in the dining room waiting for the girls to come down. They were dressed really smart. Smart trousers and white shirts. Kiba, Sai and Naruto wore ties. Kiba was the odd one out as he was wearing silver/grey trousers and tie. The other we're wearing black trousers.

"What's taking them so long; it will be the New Year before they get here!" Naruto complained sitting on the sofa facing the fire.

"Well it must be the New Year now then" Temari said. They all turned around to find all the girls but Tenten standing at the door way.

They were wearing dresses, all tightly fitting on top and then puffed out. Only Shizuko's and Temari's dress had no straps.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji asked standing up.

"All will be reviled in due time" Temari stated, with a wink.

Shizuko's dress was cream with a silver belt around the waist. Her eye make-up matched her silver belt. The bottom part of her hair was curly and the top was straightened but messed with hairspray.

Temari and Hinata's dresses were purple but Temari's one was light purple, while Hinata's was a midnight purple. Hinata's eye make-up was black and Temari's eye make-up was purple. Hinata had her hair down and straightened. Temari let her hair down and straightened, instead of having it up into 4 ponytails.

Ino's dress was light blue with a white ribbon around the waist that was tied into a butterfly bow. Her hair was held up in a ponytail by a white rose hair piece. Her ponytail was curled. Her eye make-up was black.

Sakura was wearing a light pink dress. Her hair down and she had a few curls curled into it. She also had a white flower in her hair and her eye make-up was pink to match her dress.

"And now for Tenten, drum roll please" Ino said, pulled Tenten in. Neji face lit up when Tenten entered the room.

He was in shock as Tenten was wearing a dress! Hinata lent out one of her dresses. It was a black dress with a red belt around her waist. It was the same as the others tightly fitted and then puffed out at the bottom. She even had make-up on that matched the belt. Hinata went all out, she even done her hair, which was let down and curly. Instead of it being up in a bun.

Neji walked up to Tenten. "Wow" Neji said to Tenten.

"TENTEN! YOU LOOK HOT!" _'Oof' _Naruto called, before being punch in the stomach by Sakura.

"Quiet Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Why don't you two go out, you seem to get along" Sai said. Sakura and Naruto look at Sai and then they both started to laugh.

"Ha-ha, me and Naruto would kill each other if we did and I don't feel that way to Naruto" Sakura said.

"Yep same here!" Naruto stated.

"No she wouldn't like Naruto because she likes Sasu…" Temari started to say before Sakura covered her mouth. Sasuke looked up and over at them. Sakura started to laugh nervously.

"Let's open the presents" Sasuke said walking passed Sakura and over to the fire place and sitting on the sofa.

"Yay! Presents!" Naruto childly said jumping onto the sofa. Then everyone else walked in and sat down. Since it was Ino's house, everyone said that she could pass out the presents. The tree was by the front window in the corner and after moving the sofas around so everyone could sit on them but not too far away from the fire.

"Ok the first person is …" Ino said putting her hand under the tree and pulling a small rectangular box. "Shizuko" she added reading the tag and passing it over.

"Who's it from" Temari asked looking over.

"I don't know it doesn't say, it just says my name" Shizuko said in confusion. She unwrapped the box and was left with a blue leather box. She opened it up and had a shining smile on her face.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's a charm bracelet" Shizuko said taking it out the box to show everyone. "And it's from Kiba" she added still smiling.

"Really? How do you know if it doesn't say who it's from" Sakura asked.

"Ha-ha it says it in the box" Shizuko said smiling. Kiba was just sitting there with a huge smile on his face. He took the bracelet and put it on Shizuko's left wrist.

There were very surprising presents given out, like what Shikamaru gave to Temari. He gave her his gran's necklace that he was given when she passed. That's when everyone knew how much Shikamaru liked Temari, since his gran was special to him.

Sasuke and Naruto are really good friends and Sasuke thought it would be funny to buy him a box of condoms. There was also a note on the outside of the box saying _'Don't use them all at once'._ Everyone laughed so much. As for Naruto he gave Sasuke a look.

It took so long to open all the presents, since they were a laugh with some of the presents, especially Sasuke's present to Naruto. Before Ino and Sakura went to the kitchen to cook the Christmas dinner, she checked the tree to see if there were any stray presents.

"Ooo found one more" Ino said stretching under the tree grabbing the small box. "This is the last present and it's for … Tenten" Ino said passing it along.

"Who's it from" Naruto asked. Tenten lifted the note.

"Neji" Tenten said. She looked over at Neji who was smirking. The box was wrapped so neatly and in Tenten's favourite colours, white and red striped paper with a shiny green bow onto. Tenten took the paper off and was left with a small white leather box. When Tenten opened the box her face drop.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Party**

_**House POV**_

Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, wondering what Neji gave Tenten since she wasn't saying anything.

"Tenten? …" Shizuko said. Tenten was looking at the box in shock. Then a tear ran down her cheek.

"Tenten, what is it?" Temari asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten say something" Ino said. She just stayed in the same position, still speechless.

"It's m-my g-grandfathers watch" Tenten finally said pulling it out of the box before bursting into tears.

"Neji go get her some water" Temari said looking over at Neji. Neji got up and went into the kitchen to get her the glass of water. He came, put the glass on the table and gave Tenten a tissue.

"Thank you" Tenten said sobbing before lurching her arms around Neji's neck to hug him.

After everything had calmed down, Ino and Sakura went into the kitchen to cook the Christmas dinner but they weren't alone. Temari, Shizuko, Hinata and Tenten joined them to help.

"You ok Tenten?" Shizuko said while sitting at the table.

"Sorry and yeah, I was just a shock really. I didn't think I would ever see this watch again" Tenten said sitting at the table.

"Really? What happened?" Shizuko questioned.

"When my grandfather died he left his watch to me. In my first year at Konoha High some bullies took it and I haven't seen it since" Tenten said smiling, looking down at the watch.

"I remember that, but how did Neji know what it looked like? Or even know about it?" Temari asked.

"I told him when was looking at a photo in my home. But I don't know where he found it" Tenten stated, still looking at the watch. They all smiled. While they were talking more Ino and Sakura were chopping, dicing and cooking the Christmas dinner which took them 3 hours to cook and by the look of things it was worth the wait as all the boys had seconds (Naruto had thirds).

_**An hour after dinner**_

"I've never had t-this much fun in aaages!" Shizuko said sitting next to Kiba on the sofa.

"Are you drunk?" Kiba flirted, putting his arm around Shizuko.

"Nooooo!" Shizuko said looking up at Kiba.

"Yeah you are" Kiba said before taking a sip from his beer.

"Am not" Shizuko argued back.

"Are" Kiba jokingly argued back looking down at Shizuko.

"Not" Shizuko said back.

"Ok then, if you're not drunk prove it" Kiba stated.

"What are you two arguing about" Temari said walking into the room with a glass of wine in one hand and holding Shikamaru hand in the other. They walked over to the other sofa and sat down. Shikamaru was still holding Temari's hand.

"Shizuko is drunk" Kiba said teasing Shizuko.

"I am not" Shizuko said before sipping her wine.

"Prove it then" Kiba teased again looking at Shizuko.

"Fine I will" Shizuko said standing up.

"What's going on?" Ino ask walking in holding Sai's hand. Everyone else then came into the room.

"Oh Ino does the Piano work?" Shizuko asked.

"Yeah … why" Ino asked sitting down. Sai sat down next to her.

"Good" Shizuko said giving Kiba her glass of Wine. "Now I'll play you something, to prove that I'm not drunk" She added walking over to the black Grand Piano. Shizuko sat down on the seat. Closing her eyes she lightly placed her fingers on the keys. Everyone was nervous as they didn't know she could play. She then started to play. When she finished playing everyone was really surprised how well she could play.

"Wow that was amazing, how long have you been playing for?" Ino asked sitting on Sai's lap.

"Ha thanks" Shizuko said smiling. "Erm since I was 6" She added walking over to the sofas and sitting next to Kiba.

"Wow that's amazing" Sakura said.

"Although I've never heard that song before" Temari stated.

"That's because I wrote it" Shizuko stated, sipping her wine.

"Really?" Hinata said.

"Yeah" She said looking over at Hinata. "Hey look Naruto and Hinata are under the Mistletoe!" Shizuko said pointing. Everyone looked over. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Even though everyone knew that Hinata like Naruto and goes red every time she sees him but was surprised when everyone saw Naruto was blushing more than Hinata.

"Go on Naruto, kiss Hinata" Sasuke said teasing him. Hinata got so red when Sasuke said that but Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Everyone smiled when they parted. Well not Neji since it's his cousin and Sasuke didn't smile as he never smiles.

"Aww that's so cute … Ow" Sakura said walking over to sit down but then fell over the coffee table.

"Sakura …" Sasuke said kneeling on the floor, helping her up. Sakura was glowing red. Then everyone started to laugh.

"Hey what are you laughing at" Sakura said moving away from Sasuke.

"Your face is glowing ha-ha" Naruto said laughing. Naruto got what was coming to him.

_**Ino POV**_

Throughout the day they played games and had some more drink. All the guys apart from Sai had beer. Sai doesn't like beer so he had wine with the girls. They all got pretty drunk. The next day they were all recovering because of the amount of Alcohol they drunk. Since Neji suggested to do something for Hinata's 18th, all the girls but Shizuko and Hinata were up early preparing for Hinata's surprise party.

"Temari can you help me with this" Tenten said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" Temari said getting up from the table.

"I've gone all light headed" Sakura said putting her head on the table. She and Ino were blowing up balloons to put around the house.

"Yeah" Ino said leaning back in her chair.

'_Crrr'_ "Ahh!"

"What was that" Sakura said looking up at Ino.

"I don't know" Ino said getting up and leaving the kitchen. Sakura had followed behind.

_**Temari POV**_

Temari had gotten up early with the others but because of the way Shikamaru sleeps, spreading out both arms, she had to try and get out of bed without waking him up. Slowly wiggling to the side, she lifted Shikamaru arm and got out. She stood there for a while making sure he would wake up.

"Such an awkward sleeper" Temari whispered to herself smiling at him. She turned around and went into the bathroom to get changed. Once Temari had finished she walked out put her PJ's on a chair and headed for the door. But when she was about to open the door she turned around to look at Shikamaru, who was still asleep. She smiled and left there room to meet Ino, Tenten and Sakura down stairs.

"Hey" Temari said walking into the kitchen.

"Huh" Sakura muttered looking over at the kitchen door way. _'Brurrr'_ was the sound of the balloon that she let go. It hit Temari in the face.

"Ha-ha sorry" Sakura said laughing.

"It's fine" Temari said taking the balloon off her face. She then walked over the table and sat down.

"What happened 6am" Ino said tying ribbons around the balloons.

"Ha yeah sorry, Shikamaru sleeps really funny and I didn't want to wake him" Temari said smiling.

"Too much info" Sakura said before taking another balloon and blowing it up.

"Ha-ha" Temari chuckled.

"Temari can you help me with this" Tenten said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" Temari said getting up from the table. They both walked out of the kitchen and into the hall just outside the sitting room.

_**Tenten POV**_

Tenten was in charge of putting up all the decorations while the others made them.

"You know I was about to come up and get you if you wasn't down soon" Tenten said. "But then I thought that might not be a good idea" she added looking over at Temari, smirking. Temari looked back starting to blush a bit. "Ha, I'm just playing with ya, here" Tenten said before passing Temari a banner.

"Thanks" Temari said smiling. They both stood up on chairs that they got from the kitchen. Temari was slightly taller than Tenten so was able to get her side of the banner in the right position.

"Here let me do it" Temari said standing next to Tenten who was standing on the chair.

'_Huff'_ "Fine" Tenten said bringing her side of the banner down. She passed it to Temari. "Stick it in the corner" she added standing under Temari.

"Here" Temari said, stretching up.

"Yeah" Tenten said still looking up. "Huh?" she muttered looking over at the stairs. "Oh hey Shikamaru" Tenten said moving aside.

"Huh Shikamaru" Temari said suddenly turning around while still standing on the chair. Suddenly the chair started to wobble.

"Ahh" Temari screamed falling off the chair.

"Temari!" Shikamaru called running over to her from the bottom step.

"What's going on?" Ino asked running out of the kitchen with Sakura. When they came out they saw Shikamaru laying on the floor with Temari on top.

"You ok" Shikamaru said to Temari.

"Huh yeah, sorry" Temari said looking over her shoulder at Shikamaru.

"Are you sure you're ok" Tenten said putting her hand out.

"Yeah" Temari said taking Tenten's hand. Once Temari was up on her feet she helped Shikamaru up. "Sorry" she added.

"I'm ok; you're not hurt are you?" Shikamaru said looking at Temari. She nodded.

"What's going on?" a female voice called from the stairs. They all turned around and saw Shizuko and Kiba running down the stairs.

"We heard a scream" Kiba said.

"Temari fell of the chair" Tenten stated.

"What! Are you ok?" Shizuko said.

"Yeah I'm fine really see" Temari said before jumping up and down.

"Huh, hey Shikamaru you're bleeding" Kiba said looking at his arm.

"Oh" Shikamaru said bending his elbow.

"I have a first aid kit in the kitchen" Ino said walking off. Shikamaru and Temari followed Ino into the kitchen. Because Temari fell off the chair Kiba helped Tenten with the banner.

_**Temari POV**_

It was 8am and because of the incident that accrued they were running a little behind. Temari and Shikamaru were in the kitchen.

"Sorry, it's my fault your hurt" Temari said cleaning up Shikamaru's arm.

"Yeah your right" Shikamaru said looking down at his arm. He didn't see but Temari gave him a dirty look. So she pressed really hard onto his cut arm. "Ow" he moaned. Shikamaru looked up at Temari and both smiled at each other. Temari finished patching Shikamaru's arm up and went to help out the others, who were up. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Hinata were still in bed.

_**Sasuke POV**_

It was 8:30am and Sasuke was in the bathroom taking a shower. When he got out Naruto was still asleep.

'_Huff'_ "Hey, get up" Sasuke said throwing a wet towel at his face.

"Hey" Naruto said sitting up.

"You should get up" Sasuke said putting his t-shirt on before walking out of the room. He walked down the stairs to the first floor where the other rooms were.

"Ow" a female voice said. Sasuke looked down and saw Sakura standing in front of him.

"Oh, sorry" Sasuke said stepping back.

"It's ok" Sakura said looking down. "I was actually coming to wake up guys up" she added still looking down.

"It's only quarter to 8" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah but were planning on doing a surprise party for Hinata, since it's her birthday today" Sakura said smiling up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, and then looked away.

"I see" Sasuke said.

"Can you wake up Sai and Naruto and bring then down as soon as" Sakura said, looking up at him.

"Yeah … sure" Sasuke said before walking back up stairs to his room to get Naruto.

_**Sakura POV**_

After the awkward moment by the stairs with Sasuke, Sakura went to her room to get Hinata. She walked up the stairs and went into the room.

"Hey" Hinata said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey" Sakura replied walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"You were up early" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" Sakura said.

"Ok" Hinata said before walking towards the bedroom door.

"Where you going?" Sakura quickly yelped.

"Huh, going down stairs" Hinata said turning around.

"Oh wait I'll come with" Sakura said getting up and walking over to the door. Sakura walked out the door first and down the stairs slowly to give people time to get ready.

"Sakura why are you walking so slow?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I hurt my foot" Sakura said.

"Oh you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine" Sakura said walking to the bottom step. They walked alone the hall passed the other rooms and turned the corner to go down stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone called.

"Huh? What?" Hinata said looking down at everyone. She looked around and saw the banner above the sitting room, reading Happy 18th Hinata with balloons and ribbon around it. Hinata and Sakura walked down stairs to join everyone else.

"Happy Birthday Hinata" Naruto said before kissing her on the cheek. As normal she turned bright red, making her and everyone laugh. Throughout the day they played games, drunk, had food and drunk some more. It was like Christmas all over again. They all got very drunk again.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New Year**

Over the next few days they didn't do much but just hung out and relaxed, especially after Hinata's surprise party. They all had bad hand over's, especially Naruto.

_**Shizuko/Kiba POV**_

It was New Year's Eve and Kiba had woken up to find Shizuko not there. He got out of bed and walked downstairs and found her in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"You're up early" Kiba said, walking over to Shizuko.

"I couldn't sleep" Shizuko said looking at Kiba as he walked passed.

"What's up?" Kiba asked, walking over to the side to make a cup of tea.

"Nothing really …" Shizuko said looking down at her cup. Kiba looked over at her. He knew there was something wrong.

"Is it Koneko?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, she said the she would call over the holidays to see how I am" Shizuko said.

"She might be busy. She might have called home but didn't want to interrupt your break" Kiba said walking over with his tea and sitting down next to Shizuko.

"Yeah maybe, sorry" Shizuko said looking over at him.

"It's ok, so what are you going to do today?" Kiba asked before sipping his tea.

"Might go outside" Shizuko said standing up in front Kiba.

"Cool, where you going to go?" Kiba asked looking up at Shizuko.

"Don't know yet, wanna come" Shizuko asked looking down at Kiba.

"Yeah alright" Kiba said smiling. He then pulling Shizuko by the waist, making her stand in between his legs. Shizuko rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Hee-he" Shizuko giggled, smiling and then kissing him. Kiba stood up, grabbed his tea and then followed Shizuko up stairs to get ready so they could go out. Shizuko opened the door, walked over to her suitcase but stopped when she saw something on the top of it.

"Huh? What's this?" Shizuko said picking up the box, turning to face Kiba.

"Oh that's your late Christmas present" Kiba said sitting on the bed. Shizuko sat next to him and ripped off the paper and opened the box to find a locket.

"Wait this is …" Shizuko said looking up at Kiba.

"Yeah, I found it on the floor broken so I thought I would go get it fixed. But it took longer that I though as I wanted it to be the same chain" Kiba said looking down at the locket in Shizuko's hand. When he looked up at Shizuko, she had the biggest smile on her face. She jumped onto Kiba, hugging him.

"Thank you" Shizuko said. Shizuko got off of Kiba, walked over to the mirror in the bath room and put the necklace on. She and Kiba then got ready to go out.

Since everyone was still asleep, Kiba and Shizuko left a note so they wouldn't disturb them. They didn't take the car as they wanted to go for a walk through the woods. Luckily Ino's place was equipped with snow equipment so they didn't freeze to death.

_**House POV**_

Not long after Kiba and Shizuko left, there were signs of movement in the house.

'_Yawn' _"Huh what's this" Sai said picking up a piece of paper from the dining table.

_Note:_

_Hey everyone (:_

_We've gone out. We went for a walk through the woods. Don't worry we borrowed some snow stuff from Ino._

_See you guys later_

_Shizuko & Kiba _

_xxx_

"What's that?" Ino asked walking into the kitchen.

"A note from Kiba and Shizuko, they've gone out for a walk in the woods. They said they've borrowed some snow stuff for you" Sai said.

"Really, we all should have done that. They must have been up early then, as it only 9:30am" Ino said. Sai nodded in agreement.

"What's up" Temari asked walking into the kitchen, with Shikamaru following behind.

"Oh hey, nothing really Shizuko and Kiba have gone out for a walk in the snow" Ino said making tea.

"Ah man, I wanted to go" Temari said sitting down.

"Maybe they wanted some alone time, It's hard to do that here with everyone around" Sai said sitting down at the table.

"Do you think they've done it?" Temari asked.

"Don't know, maybe. But I heard that Kiba already has" Sai stated.

"Kiba's done what?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh morning Sasuke" Ino said looking over at the door way of the kitchen.

"You and Kiba are close, has Kiba done it?" Temari asked watching Sasuke sitting down.

"He almost did when he and Ito were going out but he said she forced him" Sasuke said.

"Wow, I never would have thought Ito was like that" Ino said standing behind Sai, putting her arms over his shoulders.

"I did, I know she was trouble from day one" Sasuke said.

"Ito is such a drag" Shikamaru said.

"Maybe he hasn't since he doesn't go on and on about wanting to have sex or has had sex" Ino said walking back over to where she made some tea's.

"Yeah but what about Naruto, there hasn't been a day that he hasn't mentioned the work sex" Sai question. Everyone looked at each other knowing Sai had a point.

_**Kiba/Shizuko POV**_

It had been snowing quite a lot over the Christmas Holidays. The snow was quite deep.

"Kiba look" Shizuko said kneeling down and pointing at something.

"Ahh wow, animal prints" Kiba said kneeling down next to Shizuko.

"Shame I don't have my camera" Shizuko complaining.

"Here use mine" Kiba said handing over his digital camera. Shizuko smiled and took the camera.

"What sort of prints do you think they are?" Shizuko asked taking the picture.

"Hmm … they look like fox prints" Kiba said helping Shizuko up.

It was a pretty view with all the snow all over the trees, so carried on walking through the snow. Shizuko took a lot of pictures with Kiba's camera. Kiba had his arm wrapped over Shizuko's shoulder most of the time. Shizuko and Kiba must have walked for hours through the snow. They didn't realize that they had been walking for so long or far as they ended up at this hotel cabin in the middle of the woods.

"I wonder if we can eat here." Kiba asked standing outside the cabin. They walked in and towards the front desk where a woman was waiting.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman said looking up from the computer.

"Yeah I was wondering do you need a reservation or a room to eat here." Kiba asked.

"No, just got straight to the restaurant and they should give you a table. Were not that busy this afternoon so you should get a table" the woman said pointing down the hall to her right.

"Wow thank you" Kiba said. They walked through the sitting area to get to the restaurant. Outside the restaurant was a waiter. He was holding menus and standing straight.

"Hello, table for two?" a waiter said bowing slightly.

"Yes please" Kiba replied. The waiter showed them to their table. The man pulled out a chair for Shizuko and gave them both a menu.

"I will be back to take your order" the waiter said before walking away. Kiba smiled.

"Wow there nicer than the ones back home" Kiba stated.

"Hmm yeah … wow the prices are quite cheap too. A lot cheaper than home" Shizuko said. "Maybe we should move here" she muttered looking throw the menu. Kiba looked up at Shizuko and smirked.

"Would you like a drink?" a different waiter asked.

"Erm can I have a glass of water please" Shizuko said.

"Yes and sir" the waiter asked turning to Kiba.

"I'll have the same thanks" Kiba replied.

"I'll be right back with your order" the second waiter said before walking away.

"Are you ready to order?" The first waiter asked

"Have you found anything you like" Kiba asked.

"Ramen" Shizuko said.

"2 Ramen's please" Kiba said to the waiter.

"Ok, I'll take your menus" the first waiter said taking them and walking away. They didn't have to wait long for their food to come.

"Wow I'm stuffed" Shizuko said sitting down on the sofa in the sitting area.

"Yeah same" Kiba replied sitting next to Shizuko.

"What's the time" Shizuko asked. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Erm ten past 2" Kiba replied.

"Wow really. Maybe we should start to walk back" Shizuko suggested.

"Hmm yeah" Kiba said. He stood up and just as he was about to help Shizuko up a police officer came in with the manager.

"Can I have everyone's attention" The police officer said. "There seems to be some bad weather coming this way. So if you can get back to where you're staying then I would go now" he added. Kiba and Shizuko got up quietly and walked over to the officer before he went.

"Erm excuse me officer. My girlfriend and I walked here from where were staying through the woods. We left there at half 8 and didn't get here until around noon" Kiba said.

"We could give you a room" the manager offered.

"But we don't have any more money to rent one" Shizuko explained softly.

"We don't have many people staying here, and since its Christmas we will give you the room for free" the manager stated.

"Really, there must be a catch" Kiba said.

"No catch, the room has already been paid for but they cancelled because of the bad weather where they were" the manager said.

"Thank you" Kiba said shaking the man's hand. The manager walked over to the front desk, grabbed a key card and took them to their room. There were two floors to the cabin with only 40 rooms. There room was on the second floor in room 237.

"Here we go" the manager said opening the door and handing over the card key to Kiba.

"Thank you" Kiba said to the manager as he left the room.

_**House POV**_

After having a police officer came to the house to tell them about the news with the bad weather coming, all the guys went outside to try and start the car. They all were worried that it wouldn't start due to the cold weather. After 5 attempts, Naruto got the car to start. He left it running for 5 minutes, revving it everyone so often.

"Wow it's really snowing now" Temari said looking out the window in the sitting room.

"Yeah" Sakura agreed doing the same.

"I hope Shizuko and Kiba are ok" Hinata said softly while sitting on the sofa, looking up from her book. Tenten got up and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey guys, come in it's snowing badly now" Tenten stated. Naruto cut the engine and they all ran inside.

"Fuck! It's freeeezing!" Naruto said putting his hands on the radiator.

"Did you get the car working?" Tenten asked hugging Neji to warm him up.

"Yeah but I don't think it's going to last long if it staying in this snow" Neji said taking his cold gloves off.

"You can move it into the sports room if it will help" Ino said walking up to Sai.

"Will it fit?" Sai asked, while been hugged by Ino.

"Yeah, it use to be a garage but we will have to move some things" Ino said.

"Ok we'll give it a go once we've warmed up" Sasuke said walking into the front room before kneeling in front of the fire.

'_Ring, rinng … ring, rinng … ring'_

"Hello" Ino said, picking the phone up.

'_Ino, its Shizuko'_

"Are you ok?"

'_Yeah'_

"Where are you?"

'_Kiba and I walked to this cabin when a police officer came in and said there was some bad weather coming here'_

"Yeah, an officer came here too. It's snowing badly here already"

'_Really, well the manager let us have a room here so we won't be there for New Year's, I'm sorry'_

"That's ok. I'm glad you and Kiba are ok and have a place to stay"

'_Tell everyone that we're fine and sorry that we can't be there'_

"Yeah sure, bye"

'_Bye'_

"Who was that?" Sai asked.

"It was Shizuko" Ino said turning around.

"Where are they?" Temari asked.

"There in some cabin, and the manager there gave them a room to stay in" Ino explained.

"Well I'm glad they're not out in this weather but they're not going to be here for New Years" Hinata said quietly.

_**Kiba/Shizuko POV**_

It was almost New Years and Kiba and Shizuko were lying on the bed, talking. They were really gutted that they couldn't make it to back to Ino's for New Year's.

"Kiba, can I ask you something?" Shizuko asked sitting up.

"Sure" Kiba replied still lying down on the bed.

"We close right? You would tell me thing right?" Shizuko asked.

"Shizuko, what's this about?" Kiba asked sitting up. Shizuko turned around to face Kiba. She was lightly red.

"I've noticed that your very touchy with me and was wondering if you've had sex" Shizuko said turning red because she was embarrassed asking. She didn't make eye contact with Kiba.

"No, but I almost did but I didn't want to" Kiba replied leaning back onto his arms.

"Who with?" Shizuko asked looking at Kiba.

"Ito, sometime last year when we were dating. One day she forced me into it, but I pushed her away and walked out" Kiba stated. "That's was when I decided to break up with her" he added.

"How comes you didn't?" Shizuko asked facing Kiba, still sitting on the bed.

"Didn't feel I was ready, and Ito wasn't the one. And she wanted us to be the first couple to have sex" Kiba said looking at Shizuko. Suddenly they heard fireworks. Shizuko looked over at the window that was flashing with bright colours. She got up, opened the curtains and looked out the window.

"Wow, there so pretty" Shizuko said. Kiba sat up and look at Shizuko. The colours of the fireworks were reflecting onto her face. He got up, walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes you are" Kiba whispered into her ear. He then kissed her neck. Shizuko turned her head slightly to Kiba and smiled.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Down Hill**

New Year's was ok but Temari and everyone didn't drink as much as it wasn't the same with Kiba and Shizuko there. They stayed up for a while after New Year's but then went to bed.

_**Tenten POV**_

It was 7:30am and it had snowed all night.

"What's that noise?" Tenten question quietly to herself as she sat up. She got out of bed grabbed her hoodie and walked out of her room leaving Neji sound asleep. Then headed downstairs to fine what the noise downstairs was. She tip toe down and stopped at the bottom and slowly looked around the corner into the kitchen. Tenten was happy to see that it was only Ino and not a robber.

"How comes you're up early?" Tenten asked leaning on the door frame.

"Oh! You scared me" Ino said turning around putting her hand on her chest. "I couldn't sleep and I thought I would get a heads start on moving things in the sports room" Ino stated sitting at the table.

"Where is it?" Tenten asked sitting down too.

"Oh it's behind the house" Ino said pointing out the kitchen window.

"What's behind your house" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes.

"Ino's sports room. We're going to move the car up there" Tenten explained.

"Oh ok" Hinata said sitting down too.

"How come you're up too?" Tenten asked.

"Huh? Oh I heard noises" Hinata stated.

"Sorry did I wake you two up?" Ino asked.

"Oh erm … no of cour…" Hinata started to say.

"Yes you did" Tenten said cutting Hinata off looking right at Ino. They all started to laugh.

"Ha whatever Tenten, well since you're both up you can help" Ino said getting up.

"No I'm good I'm sleeping" Tenten said putting her head on the table.

"Move it" Ino said grabbing Tenten's hood and pulling her. The three of them grabbed what was left of the snow equipment and went outside through the kitchen.

"Wow the snow is so deep" Ino stated walking off the steps from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Tenten said stepping onto the untouched snow. Ino, Tenten and Hinata held onto each other so they wouldn't fall over while walking up the hill. If there wasn't any snow the trip to the sports room would take about 2 minutes, but it took them 10 minutes. Mainly because Tenten kept throwing snow at Ino and Hinata.

"Wow we should come up here more often" Tenten said waking into the room and looking around.

"Yeah" Hinata said softly following behind.

"How comes you don't live here instead?" Tenten said turning around to Ino who was closing the side door.

"Because I'll only have friends that are interested in my stuff than me" Ino said stated.

"Yep you got that right" Tenten stated looking around again. The sports room was big enough to fit two cars in. They had to move the exercising equipment and some pub games from the door that the car was going to go through.

_**Naruto POV**_

"Last night wasn't fun as Kiba and Shizuko weren't there" Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Sasuke said.

"Hey what's this?" Naruto said picking a piece of paper up.

"It's a note you noob" Sasuke said taking the note off of Naruto. "It's from Ino, Tenten and Hinata"

_Note:_

_Hi,_

_Tenten, Hinata and I have gone up to the sports room to move some stuff._

_When you guys are ready you can move the car up here. Just follow the road that goes round to the back of the house. You might want to clear the road first actually._

_See ya_

_Ino, Tenten and Hinata_

_Xxx_

"Well we better get going then" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. They went up stairs to tell everyone. Once Naruto ran into all the rooms to wake them up, he and Sasuke went downstairs to move the car.

"Hey ready to go" Naruto said standing by the car looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah" Sasuke said slowly looking up the path that Ino mentioned in the note.

"What's up?" Naruto asked walking up to Sasuke.

"I think we can get this car up there without clearing the road" Sasuke stated.

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked walking out.

"Well if I'm right the road is covered by trees, so the snow won't be that deep compared to what it's like standing here" Sasuke said.

"Well we could get the girls to walk up there first just in case" Shikamaru said.

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked walking out with Temari.

"Can you walked up there and see if the path is deep with snow, before we move the car" Sasuke asked. Him and Sakura made eye contacted making Sasuke blush a little.

"Yeah sure" Sakura said, smiling. "C'mon Temari" she added.

"Yeah ok" Temari said before yawning.

_**Ino POV**_

"Wow I didn't think it would take us that long to move all that stuff" Ino said sitting on the floor. Tenten and Hinata agreed with her as they join her on the floor.

"I take this use to be a garage" Tenten said.

"Yeah, we changed it as no one came here in a car since we live so close to the station and we didn't have enough room for all of this stuff" Ino said.

"Are you rich Ino? Since you have all this stuff and this huge house" Hinata asked looking around the room.

"I guess but I don't like it" Ino said looking down.

"Why? You have this big house" Tenten said looking over at Ino.

"But if people at school find out they might try to use me to use my house" Ino said

"Well won't say anything" Hinata said looking at Ino, smiling.

"Yeah Hinata's right, c'mon we better get back" Tenten said getting up. She put her hands out to help up Ino and Hinata. They grabbed Tenten's hands and walked outside to back to the house.

"_Brrrr!_ It's freezing!" Ino said walking out into the cold.

"Hey what's that?" Hinata asked pointing at something that court her eye.

"Hmm" Ino said walking over to it. "Wow I haven't seen this in years" she added.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"It was a go-cart that my cousins and I use to play with in the summer" Ino said picking up the searing wheel. They all smiled and then laughed.

'_Crack'_ "What was that sound?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know" Ino said. _'Crack, crack'_ "Maybe we should go" she added.

"Yeah" Tenten said backing up. They all turned around and started to walk slowly away from the old go-cart.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed. When Ino and Tenten turned around Hinata wasn't there. She had fallen down a slope that had given way.

"Hinata!" Tenten shouted, trying not to get to close to the edge.

_**Sakura POV**_

Sakura and Temari were walking up the drive that led to the sports room.

"The guys are going to have fun walking that car up here, but Sasuke was right. I'll give him a text" Sakura said. "Damn no signal. I think we might have to walk back down" she added. When they got to the top they walked into the sports room.

"Well it doesn't look like they're here" Temari said.

"What's that sound? Sounds like someone shouting" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Temari said. They walked out of the sports room and look around the corner to find Ino and Tenten on their knees shouting.

"What's going on?" Temari said running over.

"Hinata has fallen!" Ino yelled.

"What!" Temari said looking over the edge.

"Hinata are you ok?" Tenten called down.

"Erm … I think so … Ow!" Hinata said when she moved.

"I'll go find the guys!" Sakura said running down the hill.

_**Naruto POV**_

While they wait for Temari and Sakura to come back they went inside to wait, instead of standing in the freezing cold.

"They're taking ages. Maybe we do need to clear the road" Naruto said resting his head on t he back if the sofa.

"Yeah maybe but they would have come back by now. I don't think they would walk all that way in deep snow" Sai said.

"They might have gone and helped Tenten, Hinata and Ino" Shikamaru stated. They all were sitting around twiddling their thumbs when they heard the back door in the kitchen slam open.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned lifting his head. "Sakura?" he added standing up as she ran into the sitting room.

"We need your help now!" Sakura shouted, trying to catch her breath.

"What why?" Neji asked walking over to Sakura.

"It's Hinata! She has fallen down a slope at the top of the hill! C'mon!" Sakura said running back out. Instantly everyone grabbed their coats and ran out the kitchen door and up the hill. It was harder running up the hill in the deep snow than down it and while Sakura was running with the guys when she fell over.

'_Oof'_ "Ow" Sakura said after tripping over something.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasuke said turning back and kneeing down in front of her. The rest of them stopped too.

"Yeah I'm fine … Ow" Sakura said trying to get up but sat back down. Sasuke knelt down in front of Sakura and looked at her trousers. They were cut. He pulled the trousers up to her knee to have a look. Sakura had cut on her leg which was bleeding.

"You go ahead I'll take Sakura back to the house" Sasuke said helping Sakura up. The guys nodded and ran up the hill.

"Hinata!" Naruto called when they got to the hill.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji demanded running up and standing next to Temari.

"Down there with Hinata. Don't worry there both ok" Temari said. Neji was relieved to hear that.

"Hinata!" Naruto called looking over the edge. He saw her laying on Tenten, conscious. He climbed over the edge

"Naruto what are you doing" Temari said grabbing Naruto's coat.

"How else is Hinata going to get up from down there" Naruto said turning around to Temari. She looked at him and then let him go. Naruto then slid down the snow band to Hinata and Tenten. "Hinata are you ok?" he added landing in front of them both.

"Naruto!" Hinata said quietly to herself. "Y-yeah … Ow!" she added.

"Don't move" Tenten said. "It looks like she's broken her arm" she added looking over at Naruto.

"How are we going to get her out from down there?" Ino asked hugging Sai.

"Here, you look cold" Naruto said taking his coat and hoodie off. All he was wearing was a t-shirt.

"But what about you?" Tenten asked taking the hoodie.

"I would rather freeze than see you two freeze" Naruto said laying his coat over Hinata.

"Thanks" Tenten replied with a smile. So did Hinata. "Hey, how are we going to get out of here?" Tenten called up.

"We don't know that what were thinking of. Ino and Sai have gone back to the house to call for an Ambulance" Neji called down.

"Great" Tenten said sarcastically.

"I have an idea. I'll give Hinata a piggy back and I'll climb up" Naruto said. Tenten looked at Naruto with confusion.

"Are you sure you're the right Naruto?" Tenten questioned.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto yelled.

"Well you thought of a great idea" Tenten said smiling. Hinata started to laugh which made Naruto smile. Tenten sat Hinata up while Naruto knelt down in front with his back to her. She wrapped her right arm around Naruto but couldn't with the other arm as it was painful.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I want you to be somewhere safe" Naruto said grabbing the snow. Hinata started to blush. Naruto was still in his t-shirt. Hinata had his coat wrapped over her shoulders and Tenten had his hoodie. He started to climb but with one hand as the other was supporting Hinata under her bottom. Slowly but surely he got there in one piece. Tenten followed behind him.

"Let's get you into the warm. You've been out her for an hour now" Neji said to them both, while helping Tenten up.

"Naruto let me look at your hand" Tenten said. Naruto put Hinata down and stuck out his right hand. The palm of his hand had been cut open.

"Oh … well it's only a small cut" Naruto said. He took his t-shirt off and ripped it in half. He then wrapped one half around his cut hand to stop the bleeding.

"Hinata" Neji said catching her before she fell. "She's shaking!" he added. Naruto walked over, zipped up his coat that Hinata was wearing and picked her up. He walked down hill with Hinata in his arms, topless. Hinata looked up at Naruto before passing out.

_**Shizuko/Kiba POV**_

Kiba was lying on his stomach with his hands under the pillow. Shizuko was lying on the side facing him. Shizuko got up first. She didn't want to wake Kiba up so left him there while she went for a shower.

"Oh! You scared me" Shizuko said opening the bathroom door. Kiba was sitting up. Kiba looked up and turned red a little as Shizuko was only standing there with only a towel around her.

"Erm … did I wake you?" Shizuko said trying to change the awkward moment.

"No, I was already awake when you went for a shower" Kiba replied, smiling. "Well I'm going to go for a shower and then I think we should get back" he added getting up. He passed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her smile.

"Erm … can I have the towel you used" Kiba said opening the door, with his hands over his eyes. Shizuko looked at him and giggled. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled it down.

"I am dressed" Shizuko said only standing a few centimetres away from Kiba's face. She then put the towel into Kiba's hand

"Ha thanks" Kiba said smiling, taking the towel and going back into the bathroom. Kiba took a quick shower but had to wait a little while for Shizuko to get ready. Once they were ready they got their coats on and went down stairs.

"Thank you for staying here please come again" the manager said at the front desk.

"Thank you for giving us a room, we will sure to stay here again" Shizuko said. Kiba and Shizuko tuned and walked out the door. It didn't take them that long to get back to Ino's place, before it took them ages because they were messing round and taking pictures. Shizuko and Kiba walked up to the house and opened the door.

"Hey were back" Shizuko said. When they both walked in they saw Naruto walking past them with no top on carrying Hinata.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba demanded walking into the sitting room where Naruto headed.

"Omg your back" Ino said hugging Shizuko.

"What's going on?" Shizuko asked walking into the sitting room.

"We were going to move the car so Tenten, Hinata and I walked up to the sports room to move some stuff. Then we found something I use to play with then the side gave way and Hinata fell down this slope. She was down there for about an hour with just a thin coat on. We think she had a broken arm" Ino explained.

"Oh my god" Shizuko said sitting down next to Hinata. Hinata had finally woken up just as soon as the Ambulance arrived. A female and male paramedics came to the house.

"Right so who do we have here" the female paramedic said kneeling down in from of Hinata. Hinata didn't say anything as she was still cold.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga and she's just turned 18" Neji said.

"OK Hinata do you have any pain?" the same paramedic asked. Hinata nodded and pointed to her left arm. The male paramedic came back into the room with the trolley.

"Is she allergic to any think?" the female paramedic asked. Neji nodded no. "We need an arm splint" the female paramedic said to her colleague. He went back out to get the splint.

"Ok I'm going to life your arm a little so we can put this splint onto it" The male paramedic said lifted her left arm slowly.

"Ow" Hinata said as he lifted her arm. Everyone was standing around, while Shizuko was sitting next to her. The male paramedic then helped her to the trolley so he could wheel her to the ambulance.

"Naruto you should go with her. Your hand needs to be looked at" Tenten said. He ignored her and walked away. Tenten gave Naruto a funny look and walked up to one of the paramedics. "Excuse me but do you think he could go with her. He's cut the palm of his hand open" Tenten said.

"Let's have a look" the female paramedic said walking up to Naruto. Naruto took the bloody ripped t-shirt off his hand and showed the paramedic. "Yeah you should come with us" the paramedic said looking at Naruto's cut. Naruto made a hissing sound when she touched it.

"What about Sakura?" Neji asked.

"Oh I'm fine just a graze" Sakura said standing next to Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, you might want this" Sasuke said throwing him his t-shirt as Naruto ripped his in half. Sakura started to blush as Sasuke was now standing next to her with no t-shirt on. Naruto put the t-shirt on and walked out the door with the female paramedic. He jumped up into the back of the ambulance. The ambulance took Hinata and Naruto to the hospital to get treated.

_**Naruto/Hinata POV**_

Hinata was taken into resus. While Naruto was directed to one of the cubicles.

"Hello Hinata I'm your Doctor. How do you feel?" The Doctor asked.

"Erm … b-better th-than before" Hinata stuttered. Her lips were still blue a little.

"That's good. We are going to send you up for an x-ray on your arm. Are you a right or left handed" he asked.

"Left but I can write with my right hand" Hinata said softly.

"That's good. Ok I'll come back and see you when your x-rays come back" The Doctor said before walking away. A porter came to Hinata with a wheel chair to take her us to the x-ray department. Meanwhile back in the cubicles Naruto was getting his hand checked out.

"Right so who do we have here … Naruto Uzumaki yes?" a female nurse said. Naruto nodded. "Let's have a look at your hand then" she added. Naruto put his arm out on the table for the nurse to have a look at it.

"Ow!" Naruto called when the nurse pushed on it.

"Sorry, there seems to be something in there" the nurse said. "So how did you do this?" she added.

"My friend fell and I helped her up but I had to climb and must have cut my hand. Didn't feel it" Naruto said staring into space. The nurse was look at how upset he was. "AHH! FUCK!" Naruto yelled when the nurse pulled out the foreign object.

"There we go found it" the nurse said smiling. Naruto look at her in shock. "You must be really close with her to do that" she added cleaning up his hand.

"Hmm yeah" Naruto said looking down at his hand with a straight face. Over all Naruto had 10 stitches put into his hand. After the nurse stitched up Naruto's hand, she bandaged it up.

"It might leave a scar" the nurse said. "Clean it every two days, putting on new bandages each time. Do that until you go to your doctor to get the stitches out in about 2weeks. I'll give you some clean bandages before you go" she added.

"Thanks" Naruto said smiling. The nurse smiled and opened the curtain and left the cubical. Naruto left soon after he got the clean bandages from the Nurse. Naruto then went to the front deck.

"Hi excuse me I'm looking Hinata Hyuga" Naruto asked.

"Are you a relative?" The receptionist asked.

"No I'm a friend of hers but I came in with her when she was brought in" Naruto explained.

"Oh right ok … she is erm … she's in resus. Go through them doors to get there" the receptionist said.

"Thanks" Naruto said. He walked over to the doors but stopped by the door when he saw Hinata in a hospital bed. He then walked in.

"Huh? … Naruto!" Hinata said when she heard the door open.

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I'm ok, h-how's your hand?" Hinata said softly.

"It's fine. You look a lot better than before. You have colour in your face again" Naruto said smiling sitting down in a chair by her bed. Hinata started to blush a little.

"Hello Hinata, I have your x-ray back and I'm sorry to say but you have a crack on one of your wrist bones. So one of the nurses is going to come in and put a plaster cast on it" the doctor said. As soon as the doctor left a male nurse came into resus and put a plaster cast on Hinata's arm. It came up to her elbow but was still able to move the elbow.

_**House POV**_

Everyone was in the sitting room. They were waiting to see if Naruto and Hinata were coming back. Ino was sitting on the edge of her chair look at the phone, in case they called. Sai was sitting next to her looking down at the floor. Everyone else was on the sofa's waiting.

"I hope Hinata is ok" Shizuko said to break the silence.

"Hmm yeah" Kiba said.

'_Click … creek' _

Everyone looked up and looked towards the door way of the sitting room.

"Hello?" Naruto called walking in. Everyone got up and met Naruto by the front door.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I'm f" Naruto started to say before Neji ran up to Naruto.

"Where's Hinata?" Neji demanded pushing and pinning him up against the stairs.


End file.
